


Naruto - Assassin Rebirth

by MashiroNguyen



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harems, Immorality, Other, Rebirth, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 77,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiroNguyen/pseuds/MashiroNguyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consumed by grief and hatred, an ANBU executed the demon child. The Kyuubi, feared for his own existence, made a trade with the Shinigami. Rebirth. The boy's soul for an Assassin from another world. What changes will this event bring onto the Village of the Leaf ? Self-Insert OC, Nice Sasuke, Harem, Long and Slow story. A humane and realistic look on the Naruto universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodnight Uzumaki

 

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:**  Naruto was bring into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy is dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin is walking through Death's door step...

 **Warning:**  MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence & future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), NarutoxHinataxSakura. More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

**( Rewritten on 05/04/2015 )**

**Prologue – Goodnight Uzumaki**

_**Konohagakure, 3 months after Uchiha massacre...** _

During these last months, the village was in turmoil. The Uchiha clans were practically wiped out, the prodigy son of the clan head went nukenin after killing his whole clan. Leaving only his seven years old brother alive. The ninja police force was lost. Everyone mourned the poor soul more than ever today. The Obon festival, where you payed respect to the deceased upon their revisiting in this world. The festival, like any other festival, was lively.

The area shine brightly at night, lighted by the lanterns hanging along the stall, children and family crowded the street. Sounds of mother holding onto their children, men laughing in their drunken voice, the beats of those hand drums toys and the sutra read by the monks. It showed despite what happened three months ago, the village made it through, keeping the peace.

The ninjas of Konohagakure, mixed with the crowd, silently watch over their citizen. They must be sharped, always prepare. You never know when something the massacre could happen again. The festival could turn into a bloodbath if some great ninja decided to go insane. They must prevent it at all cost. Never allowed it to happen again.

_" Especially when your family is right here in this crowd."_

Thought one Haruno Kizashi, a Chuunin and also an Academy instructor, part-time patroller. He sat on a high pole, watching the crowd below, ready to react if any disturbance can be found. Despite being a Chuunin he's already thirty-one years old. He never took the Jounin exams. Not wanting to risks his life in dangerous mission. He was more concern about protecting things close to him than those political and war-related mission. That made him sometimes a joke for younger generation, he heard. But he was an adult and believed that raising younger ninjas is a mission as important.

Then he saw them, his family. His little Sakura was wearing a white yukata with cherry blossoms pattern along with her mother wearing a black coloured one with many dimmed flowers pattern. They were at a goldfish stall trying to catch some. Till this day, he's still confused how a promising kunoichi with the level at high Chuunin and low Jounin decided to marry him. She took the initiative step... That made other male among his peers go green with jealousy. Fond memories. Before he can reminiscence more about his past, a man yelled pulling everyone's attention.

Kizashi turned his head over to where the voice came from, standing near the side of the festival, right next to a forest. A man was holding onto a little girl in his arm, his other hand pointing toward a dirty boy laying on the ground. Kizashi scowled when he saw who it was. The village was at it again. Treating the supposed to be saviour like the demon he carried. Upon seeing the boy, the crowd started getting dangerous. Then they started throwing things at him. At first it was small stuffs like drinks, cups and food. Then someone threw a stone right in the kid's head, knocking him back. Before the crowd can do more damage, the smoked appeared between them and the demon they were torturing. Three ninjas wearing Chuunin vest were standing when the smoke dispersed.

" Alright that's enough ! We will take care of the boy. Any harm being done to him afterwards will have to answer to the Hokage himself at the Interrogation AND Torture department!"

Said one angry Chuunin. The crowd murmured then go back to enjoy their festival. Kizashi gave out a long sigh. His partners went back to their spot after asking him to take care of the boy. They were not swallowed people. They could definitely separate a kunai with a scroll. But they still mourn the loss of their peers and family. That made it hard for them to look at the boy. He could understand so he volunteered to stay with him.

" Are you alright son ? Where is your guardian ?"

Kizashi kindly asked the scared child. He was dressed in dirty clothes. An orange short and white t-shirt, both were spotting brown colour now. What was he doing with these clothes? The boy looked paled and so skinny. Why was he alone ? Wasn't he assigned to an orphanage by the council ? Kizashi was confused. He decided to report this and turned on his radio, calling an ANBU operative to report to the Hokage about this. Then the boy suddenly ran away out of his reach. He ran into the dark forest, Kizashi prepared to pursuit but an ANBU appears, this one wearing the mask of a bear.

" Where is the boy ?" The ANBU operative asked.

" He ran into the forest. I was about to retrieve him when you appear."

" ... " The ANBU remained silent for a few seconds. " I will retrieve the boy. Go back to your post."

Kizashi obeyed watching the ANBU leaped into the wood. But something bugging him. His instinct was screaming. In his whole life, a lot of mistake was made but everytime his instinct took over, things were always right. Kizashi decided to grab his radio and press on it.

" Haruno to HQ, I want to report a missing. Over."

" HQ here Haruno. Who is the missing person ? Over."

" Uzumaki Naruto. The child looked abandoned with rag for clothes and showed signs of malnutrition. Over."

" ... We will file his missing report. Over."

Kizashi narrowed his eyes. "will" he meant, probably never. They didn't even asked where he last seen the boy. Just his luck to meet another idiot on shift with the radio. He changed his frequency then pressed on the radio again.

" Blossom to Taichou, do you copy ?"

After ten seconds of silent, the radio when to live.

" Inu here, what is it Blossom ?" A voice answered with a bit of surprise. Oh sure, it's been awhile since he used this frequency. Been ages since he dropped the mask.

He then repeat the report about the Uzumaki child. Ended it with the Kuma ANBU operative following the child into the forest. He mentioned his hunch and instinct. Didn't take long to convinced Inu to check on the boy. He said he will bring another one with him. The communication ended there. Kizashi sighed in resignation. That was all he could done. The rest is in his ex-captain's hands now...

* * *

_**Deep in the forest, next to the festival site and the Hokage monument ...** _

The wood was dark and devoid of human present. It was in here, a child could feel safe. No one to abuse, threaten or hurt him. After stopping by a big tree, he rested against it. Carefully he took out a bag inside his clothes. It was a pack of fried rice, given to Naruto when he helped a little girl earlier. Her balloon got stuck on a tree. He climbed up to get it back to her. She gave the rest of her food to him as a thanks. That's when he got thrown away by her father, shouting demon like the rest of the village. He was lucky to be able to run away. If they caught him, he would be taken back to that orphanage. To get tortured, poisoned and kicked out again.

Naruto took a bite on his food, swallowing it along with his tears. The wound on his head had been healed by now. The fox did everything to keep him alive. He knew about the fox, the attacks. One time he was poisoned, it was so bad that he felt unconscious for 2 days. During that time, he met the fox. He was mean, angry and tried to attack Naruto. The boy seeing a chance to escape this living hell. Voluntarily stepped into the Kyuubi's cage. That seemed to surprise the fox. He then huffed in annoyance then ignored the child. Naruto was confused-, didn't the fox wanted to be free ? The Kyuubi explained that if the boy is dead, he would be dead too. Thus Naruto spent 2 days in his mindscape, snuggled up in the Kyuubi's tail. It was 2 months ago...

He swallowed the rest of his food then took a swig on the bottle of water he picked up when running. It was so painful living like this. It's not his fault. The Yondaime chosen him, he was a newborn. Why was he being condemned by things he has no power over ?

" I want to die... " He whispered softly. The words echoed in the silence of the forest.

" Then die."

A cold and murderous voice spoke to Naruto. Then a thud sound reached his ears. He saw a shining blade stuck in his chest. Blood started dripping out from where the blade connected with him. He was shocked from the pain, unable to scream or cry out. His mouth opened wide, he was hyperventilating. He looked up to see his assailant. An ANBU operative with a Bear mask. The man crouched in front of Naruto, hands holding the sword stuck in the child's body.

" Die. Demon. For what you have done and will do to this village."

The man said, pulled back his sword. Naruto's body slumped forward into the grass. Blood start pooling out with the removing of the blade. His heart was pierced, the Kyuubi & Uzumaki bloodline worked full power trying to repair it. But the blade came down again, pierced the same wound that his body was trying to heal. Naruto's body spasmed when the blade struck, he could not make a single sound.

The ANBU repeat the repeat the process, remove and stab over and over again. The dull sound of flesh being butchered rang in the wood. Then he stopped when the child's body does not react anymore. Not a single spasm could be seen. He was unmoving. Dead. The demon child was no more.

* * *

_**With Hatake Kakashi and Uzuki Yugao...** _

The two Dog-Inu and Cat-Neko masked anbu were leaping from house to houses. They were heading to the forest, where his ex-teammate last seen Uzumaki Naruto ran into. Inu whose identity is Hatake Kakashi, the renown son of Hatake Hakumo. His father was famous as the White Fang of Konoha. While himself was known by the name Kakashi the Copy Ninja. Beside him is Uzuki Yugao, recently recruited into ANBU with her extreme talent in Kenjutsu and an excellent sensor. Kakashi took her under his wings and they have been stuck in pair since then, acting together.

Kakashi trust Yugao and had introduced her to the Hokage. She is indulged with the knowledge of Uzumaki Naruto's tenant and was one of the few ANBU ordered to watch upon the boy. They moved in silence, upon reaching the forest, they ran on the ground since the trees are too low to travel on. Yugao expanded her chakra sensor field, looking for the boy's chakra. She found not one but two chakra source. The first one belong to Kuma, a longtime ANBU operative and the other right beside him. But the second one's chakra was very weak. Almost non existent.

" Inu, I detected two chakra source ahead. One belong to Kuma, the other is starting to fade away completely."

She said, kicking the ground harder and faster. Knowing Inu would followed if not rushing pass her by then. The call they received from an ex-ANBU operative in a secret sequence was correct she afraid. Something wrong had happened to the Uzumaki boy. She hoped they could make it before terrible thing happens.

They entered a small clearing and what they saw made their blood frozen cold. Standing near a tree was Kuma, holding his bloodsoaked katana. By his feet lay a blond hair child in a pool of his own blood. The two newly arrival ANBU rushed in immediately, Neko unsheathed her katana to strike at Kuma. The man blocked it with his own only to get kicked by Inu sending him crashing into the tree not so far away. The impact was so strong that it made debris flying everywhere. Inu rushed in not giving the traitor a chance to recover.

Neko took a hand of Naruto, trying to find any sign of life from the boy. To her dismay, no pulse could be found from either his hand or neck. She then tore the boy's shirt to inspect the wound. Just to get shocked by seeing how the boy's heart was completely butchered. He's completely dead. Not giving up, Yugao turned on her sensor ability. She could still see a weak chakra source coming from him but it too started to dim slowly. She sheathed her sword, carried the boy bridal style then rushed to the hospital. Inu could take care of himself. She had to keep the boy alive. Kakashi could not bear to lost another of his important person or he will break and go insane.

" Come on kid. You can do it!" She silently prayed.

Leaped out of the forest, she started jumping on the roofs. An ANBU patrol appeared and jumped along. She gave the order to inform the Hokage with a secret code known only to those who know the truth about the Kyuubi. The ANBU fell back heading to the Hokage's office. A moment later she reached the hospital, entered the emergency ward with a body in hands. The nurses ushered the boy's body on a bed then pushed him in an operation room. The doctor checked the pulses then shaked his head, telling Neko the boy was dead. She put the blade by the doctor's throat and threatened.

" His chakra is still running. Do anything to revive him or there will be a SECOND MASSACRE right here in this hospital. The Hokage will see to it happening !"

They rushed to work immediately, pulling out every skills and machines, trying to revive the boy's heart beat. The nurse put a pipe down his throat pumping oxygen into his lungs. They plug a blood bag into the boy's vein despite his blood flow has completely stopped. They tried to restore the boy's heart to it original shape. They kept doing everything they could, hopelessly but don't dare to stop. Hoping someone would come and save them from this crazy woman. Even Tsunade of the Sannin could not resurrect a dead man.

* * *

**Back with Inu - Kakashi in the wood...**

The sound of metal clashing echoed in the forest, trees full of slashes and broken debris could be seen in the small clearing. A katana clashed against a kunai, two ANBU operative stood there, grinding their weapons against each other. Despite wearing mask, they stared at each other, sending glares full of hatred and fury to the person behind their own respective mask. They both broke their connection at the same time, jumped back a few meters still locking their eyes on the enemy.

" Why ? How dare you disobey the Hokage ? Disobey the wish of the Yondaime and Sandaime !?" Inu asked voice barely hide the anger he was holding. This traitor might as well killed the his last connection to sensei.

" ... He had to die. For what he did in the past." Kuma answered not showing any emotion in his voice. " Also to prevent what he could have done in the future."

" ... Because of what the boy carried. You condemned him to a life of destruction ?!"

He threw his kunai towards the Kuma ANBU. It was deflected, he rushed in now holding one in each hand. Kuma slashed him in the stomach just to have smoke exploded. It was a bushin. He jumped back carefully looked around the clearing for the real enemy. Suddenly a hand hold onto his legs pulled him deep down into the ground. With the rest of his body stucked in the ground except his head, Kuma cannot escape, the earth hardened and sticked to his hands, preventing him from performing any jutsu. Kakashi jumped out of the ground a few meters away. He just performed a perfect Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu. (Earth Art : Mole Hiding Technique)

" Getting caught in such a simple jutsu. You are blinded by anger and hatred, Kuma." Inu said, eyes narrowed on the traitor. But he only scoffed the talked back.

" If anger was the only I'm suffering, Inu. I'm GRIEVING. For my family."

" Your daughter was one of many unfortunate victim. You can't just put the blame on a newborn child!"

" It's not just my daughter. My wife is now dead. All because of that demon!" Kuma screamed out in anger.

" I thought she committed suicide !"

" Yes because she couldn't stand living in the same world with the demon that murdered her family. I protected the boy Inu. Shiromi left me because I obeyed the Sandaime. Now she is dead. When she was found, the body has started to rot."

Inu grimaced at the story. A true tragedy because of a few villager's short understanding. Kuma was devoted to his belief, in the Hokage. But losing his wife's life has been the final straw it seemed. But they all have an oath to uphold. Unable to do so or breaking it voluntarily is punishable by death. Inu then braced himself, kunai ready for a quick strike at the traitor. A major crime he has committed but that was no reason to make him suffer. He ran to the trapped ANBU to make a quick finishing. Only to be stopped and dodge sideway because a flame dragon emerged from Kuma head straight into him. Kuma then broke out of the ground, performed another Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Art : Flame Dragon) sealessly.

_" Tsk... As expected of a longtime ANBU, he already mastered his nature chakra jutsu."_

Inu quickly avoided the oncoming fire dragon. The flame hit a tree quickly put it on flame. If this continue any longer, the forest will get burned to ash. He had to end it now. Silently, he activated his Sharingan under the mask. Stepped out of his hiding spot to face the other ANBU.

" Don't stop me Inu. I have to make sure the child is dead. For the sake of this village." Kuma said in a cold tone.

" I afraid that is not allowed. You are coming with me Kuma. Dead or alive."

Said Inu, he made a quick series of seal. Then his left hand held his right hand's forearm, blue lightning crackled along his right arm. Inu then dragged his arm along the ground, scorching every inches of grass his hand touched. Kuma sensed the danger and decided to finished this with all his power. He used all of his chakra, performed the hand seals for his strongest technique.

" Chidoriiii !" Inu screamed, the sound of thousand birds chirping rang out.

" Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu !" (Fire art: Great Flame Dragon)

A giant flame dragon's head appeared heading straight to Inu. Yet, without hesitation, the ANBU proceeded rushing straight into the oncoming frame. When the flame died out, two people stood in the clearing, one's hand ducked deep into the other's chest. Blood can be seen dripping down from Kuma's mask. He slumped forward into his opponent. Inu removed his hand from the man's body. He suffered some burn damages, his clothes was smoking up. He swiped a spot of fire which was burning on his shoulder. Taking out a scroll on his belt, he sealed the traitorous ANBU's body inside then performed a Suiton: Mizurappa (Water art: Violent Wave) to put out the fire. Leaping out of the forest, he headed to the Hospital. Knowing that Neko had taken Naruto there when he was battling Kuma. He silently prayed that the boy made it...

* * *

_**Inside Naruto's mindscape, by the Kyuubi's sealed cage...** _

The whole space rumbling, cracked appeared on the ground and the dark tunnel's ceiling. Chunks of debris started falling down. Even the side of the Kyuubi's sealed cage got crushed, making him dodged to the side avoiding being flattened. The boy was dying, his soul dispersing slowly. Despite being heavily damaged by the boy dying the seal still holds. Kyuubi would disappear, turned into pure chakra without a conscience, he would be dead. All he did to prevent this, boosting the boy's vitality, his restoration bloodline. But now it all ended by a wife grieving bastard. But the main problem was ...

**" KIT ! DAMMIT YOU CAN'T GIVE UP LIKE THIS !"**

The Kyuubi pushed his nose against the kid sitting inside the cage with him. He looked dejected, his body curled up, he was hugging his legs dearly. The event that occurred outside really broke the kid's will to survive. Even as Kyuubi kept bumping his chakra into the boy's restoration system. It would not work if the kid has no mind to survive. To live.

**" No more. I don't wanna go back. Please let me sleep here."**

**" DON'T BE SUCH A WIMP. IF YOU ARE DEAD THEN I AM TOO !"**  The Kyuubi spat.

" What is wrong with death ? The people are cruel out there. You don't want to go out there." Naruto questioned, red eyes full of tears looking up at the giant nine tails.

**" ARGGHHH ! EVERYTHING IS WRONG ! YOU CAN'T JUST LAY DEAD BECAUSE OF IT."**

**" ... Leave me alone."**  The boy slumped forward again, resting his head on his knees.

At his last word, another big chunks of debris fell on the Kyuubi's cage, making the fox jumped back with a yip of fear. That collision opened a path outside, the Kyuubi jumped out of his cage then tried to look for away to get out of the boy's body. But nothing he did work. The seal was still intact on the side of the now destroyed cage. He could not rip it off. The boy was useless by then. He just sat there waiting for his inevitable end.

 **" NO ! I REFUSED TO LET IT END LIKE THIS ! YOU GO AND DIE BOY. BUT I WILL LIVE !"**  The Kyuubi roared, nine tails shined brightly with power  **" KINJUTSU: REIKON NO BASHO !"**  ( Forbidden Art: Soul Swapping )

Then everything was frozen, the space itself has been stop. Absolutely silent reigned. An ominous black portal appeared. Stepped out of it is the Shinigami in all his deadly glory. The Shinigami took glances around, at the Kyuubi, the cage then at the child sitting inside it. He chuckled amusedly at the sight.

**" Millenia since someone used this jutsu. Imagine how surprised I was seeing you were the one that used it. Talked about ironic, Kurama. "**

**" CAN IT MUMMY ! I WANT A TRADE. THIS BOY'S SOUL FOR ANOTHER. BETTER GET ME ONE WITH THE WILL TO SURVIVE TOO !"**

**" ... Sorry. No can do."**  The Shiniage refused after two seconds thinking.

 **" WHAT ?! WHY ?! IT'S WHAT THIS JUTSU DO ! I TRADE ONE SOUL FOR ANOTHER !"**  The fox yelled in panic and anger.

 **" You forgot something kyuubi. The sacrificed soul has to be willing, to rest in my stomach, embrace eternal sleep. "**  He then pointed toward the lifeless child inside the cage. **" Beside, his soul has dispersed more than half by now. It's not enough to make a trade. "**

The Kyuubi slumped his shoulder in disappointment. Nothing he could do now, that was the only jutsu he knew that can helped him out of this situation. Now every hope is lot. The Shinigami inclined his head to the child, Naruto sensing the Shinigami's gaze on him, looking up.

 **"** **Tell me child. Do you wish to meet your father ?** "

" My father ? You could take me to him ?" Naruto asked, voice shaking in disbelief. He could meet his own father ?

**" Yes. He is inside me. If you come with me, you can be with him, embracing the eternal slumber of peace."**

" **HEY YOU CHEATER ! I DIDN'T SUMMON YOU HERE JUST TO GET A FREE SOUL !"**

Kyuubi was completely ignored. While Naruto was deciding his options. He would accept it, no doubt.

**" WAIT !"**

A voice rang out, breaking the silence. Running towards them was a red hair woman dressed in casual clothes and long white skirt. She seemed out of breath and hagged. The Kyuubi recognized her immediately. It was his previous host. The boy's mother. But...

 **" WHAT THE HELL KUSHINA ! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"**  The Kyuubi roared out in surprised.

" Can it Fluffy ! I don't want to talk to you. Go make these tails useful by sweeping the floor or something !"

**" LEAVE THE TAILS OUTTA THIS, WOMAN !"**

" Shinigami-sama." Kushina made a formal bow at the Death God, he acknowledge her with a nod. " I am Uzumaki Kushina, or a piece of her soul, the mother of this child. If Naruto wished to joy his father in your stomach, then I too wish to follow him to be reunited as a family."

Everyone reacted to Kushina's words. Naruto because he heard the woman mentioned being his mother. Kyuubi because he hope this can somehow fulfilled the requirements for the trade. The Shinigami touched his chin thinking about the... market rate. After fifteen-seconds of silence, except the sound of the Kyuubi wagging his tails hopefully, the Shinigami voiced his decision.

"  **Very well. I accept. Considered yourself got a deal, Kurama.** "

**" YESSSSS."**

" Wait ! Couldn't you just take us and let this...  _thing_  to rot ?"

**" HEY WOMAN, WHAT DID I DO TO YOU ?!"**

" You killed us and literally destroyed our village !"

**" THAT WAS THE DAMN UCHIHA !"**

" That was still you !"

**" DAMN YOU TOMATO !"**

" Say that again to my face, Fluffy !"

The Shinigami was very amused at the sight of a human grinding her head against the Biju's own. He told them to prepared, the Kyuubi would be free from his caged but still stucked inside the boy's mindscape as long as the seal is intact. Kushina walked over to her child inside the caged. Naruto looked at her with eyes full of wonder. The word mother was so foreign to him. Kushina gently touched her son's shoulder, just for him to flinched at the contact. She was so angry seeing what the village did to her son. They sacrificed everything, their own life, family just to be repay like this. Enough is enough then. She hugged him, pet his back and cooed him with words of love. She said she would protect him from now on, be with him, together they would be with their father. The boy started crying in his mother's arm with all the pain he had endured. She lifted him up in her arm, together mother and son walked out of the cage toward the Shinigami.

**" It is time ..."**

The Death God informed them and started chanting gibberish words. A purple wave embraced the Uzumakis and lifted them up, heading towards the dark portal. Kushina called back one last time.

" Hey Kurama."

" What ?" The Kyuubi perked up. She rarely called him by his real name after all.

" Thank you, for protecting Naruto until now." She said turned back looking at the Biju with a sincere smile.

" ... "

" What was that ?"

**" YOU ARE WELCOME... GOOD NIGHT, KUSHINA. THOSE WERE GOOD TIMES I WILL REMEMBER."**

" Yes, farewell Fluffy."

He snorted at the nickname then watched as the mother and child fell back into the portal, smiling brightly. They were truly gone now. Never to return. A pang of sadness hit on him. Despite humanity he did, but at the same time he envy them. Being able to feel mundane things like love and happiness. Then the time and space restarted, the falling debris fell back into places, the cracks repaired themselves. The tunnel turned back to everything except the cage, not that he mind. Kyuubi settled down on the floor, he gave a long sigh of relief.

**" Now then, here comes your soul, Kurama."**

**" FINALLY ..."**

* * *

_**Konohagakure, Central Hospital, outside of Naruto's operation room...** _

The hospital was becoming busy. Awhile ago, the Sandaime Hokage and his personal ANBU squads entered the hospital. The problem is that they carried a massive wave of killing intent, causing several heart attacks to everyone inside. They quickly sealed their killing intent, not wanting to make the poor lads suffered heart failure then die. Now they are waiting outside, right beyond the closed door is Naruto, whom the doctor trying to revive hopelessly. Even when the Sandaime came, they are not freed from the threat made by the Neko ANBU woman.

_" Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya. I failed you all."_

The Sandaime silently cursed in his mind. The Uchiha massacre had made things busy for him. He didn't have much time to watch over the boy with his sphere. Now the boy has suffered for it. One of his longtime trusted ANBU had done it. The man's remains has been delivered to T&I department to check for manipulation seal. But as far as he had heard, he did it intentionally and by himself. Pain and hatred can destroy even the most experienced ninja...

" Hokage-sama !" The door busted open, a doctor, hands full of blood was standing with a shocked expression. " You have to see this, my lord !"

Wasted no time, Hiruzen rushed past the doctor, appeared right before the operation table where Naruto lay. He watched the boy's bloodied face and body with a scowl, full of anger. He was so thin, blue and... full of blood. Then he noticed what was happening. The boy's heart, the butchered heart was repairing itself. The flesh, tendons were retracting, pulling themselves together. The wound then sealed up, the machine started beeping, indicating the heart working. Then with a cough, Naruto spat out the blood in his throat and started breathing.

" He lives... THE BOY LIVES !"

The Hokage yelled in happiness, alerting the ANBU outside. They too rushed inside to see the boy being resurrect, none of the hospital staff dared to stop them. Neko and other ANBUs gave out a sigh of relief, Inu clapped his hands together thanking whichever God out there for the miracles. But thing didn't stop there. All of them noticed the changes the boy was making. His hair started to change, from bright yellow to orange then to crimson bright red. They were straight too, not wild anymore. The whiskers marks on the boy's face disappeared then ACTUAL whiskers appeared on his checks. The boy's teeth grew a bit, being sharp and pointy.

At first they afraid that the Kyuubi took over. But no matter how long they wait, the boy just lay there, breathing slowly and peacefully. The Hokage decided to leave some of his ANBU here to watch over Naruto, they could take shift. He called on his private medic nin, also the hospital's director, to make plan for his monitoring and recovering. The boy is alive and he was thankful for it. He needed to inform a specific Sannin about this ...

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry for any mistakes with both the knowledge and writing. English is not my mother tongue so...yeah. This story came up to me suddenly 3 nights ago. While listening to a loop of Blue Bird and Silhouette song. For blue bird, I kinda cried for Jiraiya and then for Neji. Then in Silhouette , my anger for Sasuke raises again. Mainly because it reminds me of Karin and Sakura. It's kinda messed up that She can still loves him after all that and Karin was just kicked to the side after all that. I was like : WTF man ?! Although the ending is really good. I like Sarada very much. But There are so much things I wished that can happens... Neji would make a great uncle. Not to mention Itachi-jiji rocks. So yeah, this fic was born.

As to why I made it a self-insert OC. Well I kinda not good with time travelling fict, it's all confusing and hard to write for beginners. So I think adding an OC will be a good challenge. So please look forwards to it, my mind is brimming with ideas begging to be typed down haha. So update will come very fast. All flames, correcting & question are welcome. Any good jutsu are welcome as well. Also, Im tempting to make it a Harem so please, put in your idea and candidate. Also shipping :3 Peace out !


	2. Pure White is meant to be tainted

 

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:**  Naruto was bring into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy is dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin is walking through Death's door step...

 **Warning:**  MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence & future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), NarutoxHinataxSakura , More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician & studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

*Full beard: if noone don't know or lazy to google. Imagine Garret Hawke from Dragon Age II's facial hair in light silver.

*Comedy Anime: Google "SOME JUAN ELSE - Working! OP" in youtube. Like if you enjoy it.

*Sobo-sama: a formal way to call great grandmother. Cutting from Sousobo.

*Song: I love to hum Euterpee when I was waiting for the elevator at work. What about you ?

**Chapter 1 - Pure White is meant to be tainted**

_**Southern of Vietnam, XXX city...** _

A big room with marble tiles, high ceiling and big open doors, colored in soft vanilla cream, white window covers slowly flutter with the wind. In the middle of it all is a black grand piano, where an elder man was playing. Despite the silver color adorned his head and the wrinkles covering skin, the man's hand seamlessly move along the keyboards, striking each key with absolute precision.

A young girl, seems to be at the age of 15, was sitting at the end of his piano seat, careful to keep her distant in order to not disrupt the elder man's work. In contract to him, she has long smooth black hair drape over her shoulder, the tip touching the seat she was sitting on. She sat, singing along, swinging her legs playfully with each rhythms, making her sun dress flutter up and down. The man chuckled softly as he sensed his grand-daughter swings her legs more.

_" It's so peaceful..."_

He thought with contempt. Here he was, sitting with his great granddaughter enjoying a luxury hobby of music, appreciate every seconds they spent. His children cared so much for their old grandfather that they accept his final request in life: To spent the last moment of his life in his homeland, in the building built right where his old house once existed. He has been diagnosed with weakened heart tissue caused by old age. After suffering several heart attacks through 2 years fighting, the doctors finally gave him his last resort: Go live in whatever-the-place-called for old people or risk dying anytime in the next 2 weeks. And he said...

" Fuck it- I mean thank you, sensei. But I have lived long enough for an average male. I am contempt and want to spend the last days of my life beside my family. Maybe going down with a smile like all those movies we all love and hate so much. "

And it was true, the doctor thought. Sitting opposite to him in the room was a short but well built man, too well-built for an eighty-three years old male. Silver hair cut short and slicked back, showing the wrinkles he had all over his face, not making him look old and week. But made him looking more regal, strict and stern. His full beard* is well trimmed making him looked younger if any women has opinion on it.

After that, he went home. Telling the rest of his family about the result and told them he wants to go back to his old house in Vietnam and spent the rest of his days there, leaving peacefully in the house he was born in. The next thing he knows they all packed up for a long vacation, his whole family, his grandchildren and great grandchildren ! He denied the offer weakly but found it impossible since they are dead certain about it. Well... He taught them that way so no complaining.

_" So here I am... A retired, glorified & well-lived murderer. Posing as a well-respected surgery doctor. Spending the rest of his lives contaminating his grandchild with anime stuffs and what not."_

He was amused by the thought and grinned playfully. The song is so old, nearly as old as his career was. But hey, it's golden and no one dare to tell him otherwise, an opening song used for a comedy anime* he liked a lot... Every professional needs a hobby to relieve their stress so shut it.

As he played, he reminiscing about his whole life. How he spent the first ten years in bliss, being an innocent child. Then just to realized his parents were drug dealers, the job got swept fast when the government decide to strike once and for all. His father became an addict, mother divorced while he was in jailed. He lost one year in study going from apartment to apartment with his mother. She lives by "donations" from all those chat-partners his mother got online. Then he was pushed over to his aunt & uncle. He lives and study in their house for a year, shaken out of his prince-like life. He had to work, do chores, obey stuffs. He sure known what manners is. But the fact he was spoiled in the past cannot be denied.

Then again, they kicked him back to his mother, hearing the news that his father will come back next year and didn't want to get involved. Bah... so much for blood relatives. Then just like that, lived with mom, dad came back, lived with him. Dad couldn't take it anymore and throw him to his grandparents. They fed him well but that's all. Unlike his mother, they don't socialize with him, no connection, no conversation... no love. Eventually, he got rebellious at the age of 15. Good records, good results... but he fought a lot and injured many, students & civilians alike. He got kicked back to mother.

 _" Oh how disappoint she was that time. Kids sure can be selfish sometime."_ He mused, a bit embarrassed.

With the love of a mother he started to behave again. Once he got into high school, he took up a job in central city: a waiter and later became a bartender. Yessss they let students work there, age restriction is not so popular in Vietnam. Being 16 is much too old enough to go to jail and work. Things were okay, a bit rowdy on Saturday nights but fun & peaceful, the room they rent are big enough for 2 people. Then in his senior year, it happened...

His mother got attacked on the way home from work. Her bike got knocked over by some thief, they didn't get anything from her but she was in critical condition. Her lung needed to be replaced. It was costly, he cannot afford it. He could only pay the bills to keep her alive, but the clock is ticking, dead is right in the corner. He started looking for loan shark but were refused. He got nothing to ensured the payment, they were practically homeless. How angry he was cursing his father for selling the house and smoked it all in those "ices".

Then he got to the last chance: a human part cost money, then sell another one to buy it. He asked some shady customer at the bar for connection... It didn't take long. The buyer was... a Japanese woman. She looked thirty but that was just how she looks like. You cannot tell people's age by appearance these days anymore. They talked in a private booth. She agree to paid the price he asked but offer another kind of trade.

" Kill two people for me. I will give you more money and you can keep your kidney."

It was short, she said he can accept the second option or go with the original one. He hesitated. Who wouldn't ? They were talking about people's lives here. Sensing his confliction, she said he has to choose, two random people's lives for his mother's. They will arrange everything, she said, he just need to act as instructed and be ruthless. Just like how he prepared to sell a part of his body...

He accepted.

* * *

_**Friday, Midnight in the past ...** _

The next weekend, she met him at a hotel near an ex-crime district, where his father usually take him to buy drugs, children to tends to make people less careful. He grimaced as he remembered. It was midnight, she gave him a knife, a body size plastic bag and new clothes, asking him to changes and wait for the target. He obliged, still feeling unsure but determined at the same time. People will die, but his mother would live. The target was a young adult, a bellboy for the top class hotel in central district to be exact. He lived alone, renting a nice apartment all for himself. Alone, unguarded and unaware, he knew right away what to do... It was so fast, so quick that it scared him.

The man got home, parked his bike beside the door, opened the door then proceed to push his bike inside. But when he turned back to close the door, a man walked in, wearing black pants and a black hoody. Before he can react, the man grab his shoulder with his left arm then proceed to push a big knife right in his throat. He gurgled out blood, the pain was so much but all he could not make any sound, his mouth is full of blood. His own blood. The man then pull the knife back then stabbed it again right where his heart positioned. He died.

_" Don't get sick while doing it. Finish it, then you can get sick later."_

He remembered what the woman said then swallowed the bile down his throat. He got things to do. Carefully he threw out the big bag he carried and tucked the body in, careful not to drop too much blood to be cleaned. Wrapping the body, he threw it in the bathroom, took the man's work ID, wallet, keys, the bike and went back to the hotel. He chanted his commands in his head. Making them sound like objectives needed to be done to clear a game mission. Oh god, he just killed someone and compared it to a game. He was getting sick and crazy...

All the way he rode the bike back to the hotel, he was shaking and sweating. This is too much for an eighteen years old. When he got into the underground garage and parked the bike. The guard threw him a bag of clothes and point to the small storage room. He got the meaning and get changed, then was directed to meet the woman in the room. She was waiting, wearing nothing but a bathrobe. He reported, stuttered every line. Yet she listened without correcting him.

When he got to the point where he killed the bellboy, he started to puke and ran into the bathroom. Emptying everything he had in his stomach, tears started leaking out. Every gory details, he could remember them all. A bad effect of having a good memory... He just sat there, near the bladder until the woman throw him a towel, asking him to take a shower and get to sleep. Once again, he obeyed, like a trained dog. They spent the night together, nothing intimate. Just an adult and a young, scared teenage. He is attracted to the opposite sex but after all that happened. He just want to have a good night. Things were just getting started.

* * *

_**Next morning in the past...** _

" Alright kid, you know the drill. Smile and act normally."

Her voice rang in his ear from the tiny earphone. His face was cool and calm, not that he knew, he was wearing another man's face after all. The face of the man he killed the last night. He got into the hotel disguised as the bellboy. His target was in the room, waiting for his hot breakfast, which he was taking, along with a nice and sharp knife... This is all so unreal: real killer, listening device, hidden camera and political target. Just like a spy movie he loved to watch. But he sure didn't love being the killer... or the one that got killed. After getting to the target's room, he promptly knocked on the door to announced his present. The target let him in, he was ready to strike once he got settled in. But things didn't go as he expected. The woman's voice rang in his ear.

" Shit, he got a guard, a cop no less ! Abort mission kid. Act normally and get out. Abort !"

Opening the door is an officer in uniform, he was stunned, not expected a guard less than a COP ! He was internally shaking now but thanks to all the experienced he gained from working as a bartender, he faked his calmness. He pushed his food cart in normally, he could see the target, a middle age Caucasian man, which name escaped him at the moment. He was dressed in an expensive blue bathrobe. He ordered the food to be serve on the table and went into the bathroom to finished his shaving.

He obeyed and started serving the food on the table while took careful glances around the room. The cop is standing beside the door without any suspicion. After he finished serving, he started going to the door. But something pulled him back... The mission is cancelled, what about his payment ? His mother ? He had done so well last night... Can he do it now ? If he can just take out the cop without alerting the man...

" Hey what are you waiting for ?" The cop asked, shook him out of his thinking.

" I..eh..."

" Officer, the boy was waiting for his tip, what else ?!" The target's voice came out of the bathroom " Take twenty out of my wallet on the bed and gave it to him."

The officer mumbling something about tip and salary then started walking towards the king size bed. He reached for the pants on it and started searching for the wallet. Then he acted... He didn't know exactly what made him do it. Maybe he did, or didn't. He pulled out the combat knife behind his pant then push it into the unsuspecting cop's throat when he turned back with the wallet. Swiftly, he pulled it out and stabbed it again into the man's heart. Just like last night. Like a machine. The cop was dead instantly, his body still spamming, his eyes rolled back into it's socket.

No, he had to act now !

Reach down to the man's belt, he remove the gun from the holster, his fingers shakes violently making him cursed. He pocketed the gun then calmly walked to the bathroom. Upon seeing him enter, the target turned back asking what was he doing. But he never finished the sentence. This time instead of stabbing, he slash through the man's throat, making the target collapsed on the floor hugging his wound where blood started pouring out. He looked at his target's horrified face for a second then pushed the man down, driving the knife deep into the man's skull with a thud sound. He took several deep breaths. He thoughts someone was speaking to him but he can't listened. He got objectives to be done. That's right. He cannot complete the mission if he didn't complete all the objectives.

So he left the knife in the man's skull, removed his blood stained bellboy cloak and gloves, replaced it with a new one and clean his face. Taking quick look at the mirror making sure he looked decent, he then pushed the food cart out of the room, the mechanic lock beep soundly behind him. He calmly push through the hall, into the elevator, into the kitchen then walk into the blind spot that doesn't have any surveillance cameras. He discarded the bell boy costume, the skin mask, put on the normal clothes that was placed here and break the fire alarm.

Chaos ensured afterwards, he counted to thirty before joining the terrified crowd outside. He walked in wide steps like the people around him. He didn't need to act horrified. He was freaking out already. He then walked to the corner where the woman will picked him up. But when he got there, no one was waiting. He started to get scared. Did they abandoned him ? It could be, they ordered him to abort it and he disobeyed. They must have abandoned him.

" Kid. " A gloved hand hold onto his forearm, he jumped in fear and looked back.

Just to see the one that planed all this. " Come."

She pulled him into a taxi that was waiting for them. He got in after her. They just sat there, not talking all the way to the hotel and into the room. She ordered him to sit down then told him to striped down to his boxers. He went agasped but did so after receiving the terrifying glare she gave him. He sat there on the bed shaking a bit, not understand what's happening. Then she came out of the bathroom, asked him to close his eyes. Then he waited and got surprised when a cold and soft substance was pressed on his face. It's was a wet towel. she was cleaning him. From his face down to his neck, then both arms and legs. He opened his eyes and watch the stern and scary woman taking care of him. Not understanding what was going on.

" Why did you do it ?" She asked while cleaning the towel in an ice bucket then resume cleaning his arm again.

" What ?" He asked, not catching the meaning.

" I ordered you to stop. What made you continue ?"

" I... I n-need the money. " He stuttered.

" Just for the money ?" She asked again, scrubbing his skin a bit hard then.

" Y-yes... N-no! I mean, I did so much last night. I-I cannot stop! Not just like that !" He gasped out. Everything he had done just to be stop, he cannot do that. He cannot live with the guilt, he already sacrifice an innocent man's life for this. If he pulled back then, he will never got past what happened. It will ruined his life. He had known it.

" ... I will take care of your mother's medical fee. The rest will be given to you." She stood up, walk over to her bag, searched for something then drop something into a glass of water and gave it to him " Drink this. Go home when you wake up."

He wanted to say something but her finger stop him, pressed onto his lips making them unable to speak out. It was then that he realized she was exactly the way she looks: early thirties, strong, calm and collected. He slowly nod and drank the medicine. She then pushed him down the bed and pulled the cover over him. The light is off, the hazy night lamp didn't give enough light for him to see her. The medicine already kicked in it seems. He remembered hearing she said something and the door locking. His mind felt into the embrace of Hypnos... He happily complied, not wanting to walk with his brother, Death, any longer.

* * *

**_Three days later in the past ..._ **

Everything went well, his mother got a new lung. She was on her way to a full recover, give or take a few weeks of rehab. He lied that he had took all of their saving for gambling near the West Border and won big time. That didn't save him from getting the scolding of his life. But better than her knowing the truth. It has been chaotic this week. An ambassador got killed in the most expensive hotel in the city along with an officer. The assailant was found dead in his apartment, seems to submit suicide.

At first he was confused but guess it was a political move to save face from the government while they act behind the cover finding the real murder, namely, him. He didn't know how correct he was back then. He didn't hear anything from the woman ever since. Like she didn't even existed. He was strictly ordered not to enter the hotel where they operate ever again. Of course he obeyed, his payment was given by the receptionist along with the warning after all.

He sat there, inside the classroom, listening to the teacher. Yet his mind wander to his very first "mission", the adrenaline, the fear, the smell of blood, the eyes of those people and the cold towel that scrubbed against his skin...

" XXX !"

The teacher called out to him making him sat straight up in surprised. She then started lectured him about losing concentrate then softly said she understand because of what happened to his mother then another rant. He loved the old teacher but sometimes old people tend to rant too long ... Then she said he got visitor and asked to be presence at the principle's office. He was confused but complied. Upon entering, his eyes seemed to pop-out of their socket. Sitting there opposite to the Principle is the woman... Now he realized he hasn't even asked for her name ! Oh my god, when did he became so stupid...

" Ah, xxx your aunt here tell me that you wanted to go on study abroad on her country. She asked me to arrange things so that the procedure can go on without problem. "

" Study abroad ?! " He almost screamed out " What are you talking about ?!"

" Excuse me Principle..." Hey, she can talk very well in his native language... not a big surprised if he put more thought into it " I wanted it to be a surprised for my dear nephew so I haven't told him yet."

" Oh oh, I see."

" XXX, I read your graduation sheet. You wished to be a doctor. I can help you with your study. I see you have  _potential in human anatomy, inside and out_  ."

" ..." He kept quiet, digesting the meaning in her lines... " So you want to... train me. To become a good  _doctor."_

" ... Quick on the take up as usual. But be careful, women don't like hasty men."

At first he was confused then the it hit on him making his face went red. He quickly calmed down though.

" What about my mother ?"

" I can arrange that as well."

" You sure invest much for just a mere  _potential doctor_." He said sarcastically.

" What can I say... I have good eyes."

* * *

_**In the Present...** _

His mother never knew, if she did, she never let him know about it. She passed away at the age of 66, he was 50 then. Ah yes she got him at the age of 15, dad sure is one fucking pedophile. God bless their soul. Things happened, he survived, meeting people, killing them, meeting more people, killed them all. About  _her_ , they got intimate but nothing deep, physically, yes. But no attachment. She died in a mission, committed suicide rather than get caught by the Interpol. No funeral, no flowers, she simply not exist in this world. He can only wept for her silently. He shed the same tears on his mother's funeral. It was then he realized what their relationship meant.

She gave him the same feeling he got from his mother. She was strict yet caring at the same time, she was experienced and well-versed in communication. She was independent and strong. He admired her, he followed her like a lost puppy. She made me into the a fine man. Or so he thought, wouldn't want to get her disappointed.

" Fusou-sama, you're crying."

A melodic voice called out to him. he looked to his side, not noticed when did he stop playing the piano and started crying. Old age sure makes people clumsy...

" It's nothing to worry Yukari-chan." He gently put his hand on her head then ran the fingers through her silky hair " Oji-san was just reminiscing about the past."

" About Sobo-sama* ?"

He looked at her deep black eyes then slowly nod. It was 2 weeks after she died that her daughter came to him with a will. A fucking WILL directed TO HIM ?! The nerve of that woman ! She _stated_  she has a daughter with him, 7 years old when he received the letter, she left everything that was hers to him just asking that he make sure their _daughter_ has a better future, away from the path they took. She was seven, he was 25, she got pregnant right the first time they slept with each other ! The woman lied about the contraception ! Not a single soul know about this even the father, HIM ! Troublesome woman, always takes things into her own hands. Mother didn't asked much when he said the little girl is from her and him. He guessed she already know about their little affair for a long time already ...

" Yes, about Sobo-sama. She was one hell of a tiger. I hope she doesn't strangle me when I meet her..."

" Why would she strangle you ?" Little Yukari asked, chuckling lightly.

" I don't know dear. Just afraid that I somehow disappoint her." He smiled sheepishly then grimaced at the memories. Oh the horror of the past... He could practically saw himself sweating now " She didn't take people disappoint her very well."

" She won't." His granddaughter said with so much conviction that made him raised an eyebrow. Her eyes shine so bright despite having the same black color as  _her.._

" What make you so sure about it?"

" Oji-san and Oba-san were so proud of you. Kaa-chan and tou-chan loves you. Mikihiko-niisan are so protective of you. I admired you. We all love you, Fusou-sama."

Such a sincere smile she showed him. For smiles like this, he killed, he protected, he lived and he died. Would she be so proud of him? He couldn't believe so. But he hoped so. It was his role to hope and to act, It was her role to believe and wait. That woman sure trained him good. That was so amusing. He always liked those stories about older guy raising little girl then both fall in love. Ah the little pleasure of sin and hentai. But he didn't expect myself to be the one got raised and trained. Talk about ironic...

**" IT IS TIME..."**

" Ughh... Arghh.." His heart ached and started constricting. He was having a fit. No... somehow he knew this was not an ordinary fit. His time had come, 10 days had passed. Tucking where his heart is, he groaned out softly then closed the piano's keyboard lit and rest on it. His reaction made little Yukari worried. She left the seat to go looking for her parents. Only to be held back by his firm and strong hand.

" Stay, dear. Don't be afraid."

" B-but, you are in pain, Soufu-sama." She was panicking. Tears threatened to flood out any moment.

" It's alright. My time has come. Nothing we can do about it." He put his hand on the piano, resting his head above, still grimaced the pain that his heart was giving " Sing a song for me won't you, indulge Soufu-sama's final fantasy ?"

" ... Yes, Soufu-sama."

Then she sung, the song that he always hum in free time. A song* about humanity, pain, sacrifice, separation and for nameless soldier. Heh, sadly it was a song from an anime so only a few noticed the meaning. As he listened, his eyes were getting heavy. The pain on his chest started fading slowly. Her song was getting weak and weaker by seconds. Then darkness embraced him, this time for real. He was dead, his face was that of a man dreaming. An eternal dream.

* * *

 


	3. Uzumaki, Reborn

 

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:**  Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

 **Warning:**  MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence & future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), NarutoxHinataSakura. More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician & studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

**SPLASH**

The sound of water reached his ears.. Wait a moment, water ? He was supposed to be dead. The last thing he heard was little Yukari's voice. Where was he ?

**SPLASH**

Another noise, he groggily opened his eyes. His body started working again, his mind worked in full mode trying to regain his senses. He crawled up to see only darkness, he couldn't even see his body. The floor was hard and wet, puddles of water here and then. He stood up, tried to clear his mind and smooth the water out of his hair and beard. He started to think, was he in hell ? Oh dear, professional don't believe in hell. They all believe in reincarnation or eternal darkness. Hell or Heaven is too overrated for sinners like him. Yet here he stood ...

**" Fear not, my aide. For you are not in hell nor heaven."**

A low, cold and full of authority voice. His senses alerted the position of the speaker to him, he looked up just to had his eyes opened wide. Not so far, right above him is the very image of Death itself: A mummified body, horns adorned his head, wearing big beads chain and a tattered cloak to go well in every myth... What should he do now ?

1\. Freaked out. = Too embarrassing.

2\. Screamed. = Isn't this the same as option 1 ?

3\. Run for his life = He's already dead.

So he went with an option that only assassins like him could think of. He knelled down, hands and head pressed on the wet floor. he performed a perfect dogeza for the entity that accompanied him through his whole life, Death. Why disrespected him then when he was completely in his realm of control now.

**" So formal and obedient. I expect no less from one of my follower."**

" My lord, no disrespect but I have to ask." He raised his voice. Without fear but still full of respect, the voice he used when in  _business mode_ " Am I truly dead ? Are you the Death ?"

 **" Either are true. Do you reject me ?"**  Spoke the now identified Shinigami, his voice devoid of any emotion.

" No my lord. I have no regret. I am a murderer. I killed my target, I protected my family, I accepted my guilt and I died with no regret." He said with absolute confident, black eyes shine bright in darkness. " What do you wish of me, my lord ?"

**" Ah loyal and steadfast, you make a promising replacement then. This is gold."**

Another voice came out, this time making the whole place rumble, like a giant beast was growling in hunger. He was correct once again. The sound of water splashing echoed, growing near and nearer. He put his head up looking around. Walked into his vision was a giant beast with orange fur, it's mouth indicated fox trait and bunny like ears. Then he saw those tails, nine big tails waving behind the beast... a fox with nine tails.

" Kyuubi no Kitsune... " He gasped out.

 **" Oh, so my name even reached your land eh, murderer ?"**  The Kyuubi asked in mocking way. Unlucky for him, the assassin never took pride in his profession. So he didn't notice the fox's intent.

" Ah no, we...  _My world_  don't have species like you. Just legends and myth from books and poems." He answered and added a few one in his thought  _" If anime,manga and hentai stuffs counted..."_

 **" Hmmm another world you said... Oh well, here is the stuff. I made a trade with mummy here."**  Kyuubi shook his head over to Shinigami. The God of Death seems to raised an eyebrow at his nickname. **" Two souls for your soul... Ah no no, nothing seriously like getting devoured by ne. Since we got time let me tell you the story of this world..."**

Kyuubi then proceed to tell the story of this world. He listened carefully, mankind was in a mad race of war, a woman who longed for eternal peace had consumed the fruit from the sacred tree, becoming the first Chakra user with godlike efficient. She single-handedly ended the war and was worship as a Goddess back then. But time pass, human still conflict with each others. The woman grown tired and started to lose trust in humanity. She decided to trap humanity in an eternal illusion.

Her twin sons convinced her to stop, which angered her.

She thought that since they inherited the same abilities to control Chakra like her, they would eventually go against her. She manifested the power of the sacred tree to became the ten tails beast. A legendary battle broke out between mother and sons. She was defeated, power absorbed by her sons, her body became the moon. The ten tails was absorbed by one of her son, who later travel the land teaching people how to use Chakra. Later he used his power to split the ten tails into 9 beasts that later roam the world.

He then told his tale, how he was controlled by an Uchiha, using the cursed Sharingan power, the man used him to fight against his brother. He was defeated, sealed into a woman. The seal and himself was passed to other generation by blood, until it was broken, once again by the same Uchiha when his host was in labour...

 _" Was it me or he seems a bit upset mentioning his previous host ?"_  The murderer silently thought but continued to listen.

He was controlled again, forced to attack his host's village, he killed his host. Her husband then sacrificed his life to the Death ( mummy *cough* ) in order to seal the Kyuubi into their own son. The boy was supposed to treated like a hero but he was abused & ignored since birth. Then died at the age of 7 due to that hatred. The Kyuubi cannot survive without a host. That was when he made the deal and where the murderer came in.

" So... you wish for me to take this boy's... I mean to live his life ?" The murderer now sat cross legged on the floor asked, his head pondering the story and situation. A second chance to live... Not so bad really, he could enjoy it. Better than hell of course ...

 **" You are correct my aide, consider this a rebirth, a reincarnation like we all love to believe.** **"**  The Shinagami chuckled with amusement.

" Is there anything I should do ? Like helping him out of this seal perhaps ?" He asked, pointing to the giant fox.

**" That would be good but not before you killed that Uchiha. The bastard would just control me again."**

" My mission is to kill this Uchiha then ? That's his name ?"

**" ... Yes and no. His name is Uchiha Madara. He has defied dead many times enough to make mummy here irritated."**

The Shinigami made no comment on this.

**" For now just live, become strong. When madara's soul lay deep inside death's stomach, you can find a way to free me."**

" Understood." He nod in confirmation. " I forgot to ask but... Where are we ?"

 **" My prison."** Kyuubi said. Seeing the man's still confused face, he elaborated. **" Inside the boy's body and from now on, your body."**

**" That is enough talking I afraid. My job here is done. You, my aide, are to get familiar with this world. The fox meanwhile can watch your memories then help training you. Now go."**

Death ordered then summoned a portal then walked through it. The fox huffed, mumbled something like troublesome then turned back walking into the shadow leaving his new host. He too soon embraced by darkness then disappeared...

* * *

_**Konohagakure, Central Hospital, 3 months after the Uchiha clan massacre ...** _

Uzuki Yugao sat near the bed of one Uzumaki Naruto, watching the boy closely. She was one of the youngest ANBU operative, admitted into the force after the  _massacre_  . Due to her high efficient with kenjutsu and ninjutsu, she was picked right after she reached Chuunin, earned the mask and title of Neko - Cat. Most of the time she worked with Inu - Dog, they were close despite him being much older than her. But that was why they were having an older brother, little sister relationship, it was soothing. She knew about the S class secret, she knew about the boy and his heritage. Inu vouched for her to be one of a few ANBU who took responsible for the boy's well-being in the dark. Yet now...

 _" The kid almost got killed by an ANBU and now in a coma... for three weeks already!"_  She thought with a long sigh _" Will he ever wake up? Even the Hokage's private medic cannot know what happened. The Yamanaka said he was soulless and cannot check the boy... What a disaster."_

" Ughh..."

Yugao perked up at the voice of another, she looked to the bed to see the boy groaning, he strained his eyes, opening them slowly. She stood up, making the boy turned his gaze on her mask,his eyes open wide. He tried to say something but could not. His throat felt parched up after being in coma for three weeks. She put a finger on her mask, signaled him not to speak then went and fetch a cup of water for him. He was reluctant at first but took the water, finished it in several big gulps. The boy gave the cup back to her.

" Thank you. Can you tell me where am I ? I don't seems to remember how I got here." The boy asked in confusion.

" You don't remember what happened before you got unconscious ?" She asked, not so surprised if the boy got the trauma and forgot about what happened. It might be for the better.

" ... No. My mind is blank... Who are you ? Most important of all... Who am I ?"

Now she was stunned. The boy forgot alright. EVERYTHING ! She could not decide what to do in this situation. She told him to rest while she called the doctor. She stept out of the room, signaled another ANBU to inform Inu, the Hokage and his private medic Himiko right away. She then wait in front of the door. Five minutes later, all of them arrived, she gave the Hokage a bow and lead him inside, after a short report of the boy's condition: Memory loss.

" Naruto my boy. How are you feeling ?" The Hokage asked in his grandfatherly voice.

" ... My body feels a bit weak but I think it was dues to staying in bed too long. Naruto, is that my name ? Do you know me, Oji-sama ?"

" Yes dear, your name is Uzumaki Naruto. I know you. I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato."

" Hokage ? Like in Shadow of Fire ? What is that ?" Naruto asked again.

" I am the leader of the ninja in this hidden village. We are ninja." He answered the boy, smiling kindly then put a hand on the boy's now flaming red hair then fuzz it gently. " You will become one too. You got into an accident while training and went into a three weeks coma. We glad you made it through."

When he mentioned the accident, Inu and Neko silently flinched at the lie. That didn't escaped the supposed "child"'s notice. This time, Hiruzen took a long look at the boy, he was a true Uzumaki now with his flaming red hair and Kushina's violet eyes. Minato's legacy could no longer be seen in the boy's appearance. Now lost, the blond colour and deep blue eyes... It might be for the better after all. But at the same time, he could not hide his mother's heritage from him any longer. People will noticed the uncanny similarity between them right away.

" Now rest up, Naruto. Himiko-san here will check up on you, make sure you recover to full then we can continue our training... or restart it all over again if need to." The Hokage said, thinking what he needed to do in the near future. " Anything you want to ask, my boy ?"

" Can I have a mirror ? I want to see how I look like. And... Why don't I see my parents ?"

Every adult in the room felt guilty at the question. Why wouldn't they ?

" They died Naruto. Your mother died while giving birth to you during the Kyuubi attacked seven years ago. Her name is Uzumaki Kushina. She never said who your father was but I think he too died while protecting the village. I will get a mirror for you. Now rest my boy."

The Hokage ordered softly, Himiko proceeded checking the boy while Yugao shunshin-ed away to look for a mirror. The boy's eyes shined a bit upon witnessing the ninjutsu. He asked if he could do that too. The medic answered softly, he could if he rest well and practice. After running her chakra filled hand on the boy's body for a bit and a few question about age and stuffs. She told the boy to rest and wait for a meal she will asked the hospital staff to bring in. He nod and obeyed, smiling a bit. She stood up and gave the Hokage a look at said: We need to talk in private. Yugao already came back with a big mirror and gave it to Naruto. Then the adults left, living the boy to his own world.

" Aside from his body temperature now is 38 or 39 celsius degree, higher than average human, the memory loss and a bit malnutrition, the boy is perfectly normal. His teeth and... whiskers are the sighs of him being a jinchuuriki, I think. The boy seems to be... reborn completely."

Himiko explained in her private room in the hospital. She is the director after all. When the boy admitted here 3 weeks ago, she discovered he didn't have a file. Every children are required to have a checkup every six months until they reach the age of 10. She was furious and went on a cleansing rampage after the boy's condition was established. In thirty years serving the village as a medic-nin she never witnessed a recover on this scale except when it is performed by Tsunade-sama of the Sannin.

But then, never she witnessed such a heavy change after recovering. The hair colour, eye colour, teeth mutation... It might be the work of the boy's  _tenant_  but so far they didn't sense a bit of it chakra in the boy. Others in the room consumed the info the medic gave, they ponder, some were glad, some were confused, but all felt guilty at this.

" Kakashi give me your mask." Said Hiruzen, steel in his voice.

" But Hokage-sama..." Kakashi objected.

" Now Kakashi."

Kakashi knew he was serious. He kneeled down in front of the Hokage then removed the mask giving it to him.

" Hatake Kakashi you have done well in serving the village as an ANBU. Now you are to be a Jounin sensei. I entrusted you with the task of raising one Uzumaki Naruto till he reach the age of ten or enrolled in the academy. The boy will have his own place by then."

" I-I... Thank you Hokage-sama. But won't the council reacted to this ?"

" Then we will have some... disappearances in the next few days." Hiruzen said darkly, reverted to his former age of being the Shinobi no Kami - The God of Shinobi. He eyed Neko. " You are now officially my private ANBU aide, Neko and will make sure my orders are followed to the letters."

Neko nodded while standing straight. They all had a bad wakeup-call. No more hesitations, no more backing-down. They would make it sure that the boy grow up strong and healthy, ready for whatever this world has for him. If possible, helping him reviving the lost Uzumaki clan right here in Konoha. The village will profit from it and respect the boy. Maybe saw him differently... He dismissed both the ANBU and now Jounin sensei, telling Kakashi to ready his apartment for the kid to live in. With a warning of sealing up his Icha Icha series, wouldn't want to boy to become a second Jiraiya now... Himiko is to made up a rehab schedule for the next two weeks then the boy can be discharged by then. So much to do...

Now then, he needed a council meeting and some behind the screen actions. That's what ninjas are best at anyway ...

* * *

**_With Naruto..._ **

" Wow... real ninja, real ninjutsu and looky: red hair, violet eyes, white hair, violet hair and even blue ! This is a world straight out of a manga or anime. But man... I look skinny."

Said the now Uzumaki Naruto. He had acted well. The best way to to start fresh was being a clean sheet of paper, that he just did. They seemed to take the story well. His acting skill ? No doubt was and still the best. Now he stood, top naked inspecting his new body. The boy sure was thin, he could see the bone on his ribs sticking out... And a lot of scars, the Kyuubi was modest in mentioning the abused, these are downright torture scars. He can see burned mark, slashes and punctured holes everywhere. What was with the whiskers anyway ? They were real and felt hurt when he tried to pull on them. His senses too. He was sensitive to noise and smell due to his  _training_  but never this sensitive. He got used to hospital, since it was his left-handed job but the smell of antibiotics never got this strong. He could hear footsteps of people walking outside, speaking like he was right beside them. Was this the perks of being born as a ninja ? Or was it because of the fox ? It must be the latter, novone have whiskers like him anyway.

" But, cool teeth i got." He said, opened his mouth then grinning, taking in the view of his now sharp and pointy teeth. They look strong alright... and creepy. " Still better than cheap stuffs from vampire and werewolf movies."

Then the door opened and a young nurse walked in, accompanied by a nice smell of hot food. She was stunned seeing him top naked with a mirror. He quickly apologized, putting the mirror down and get dress again. It's hadn't escaped him, the way the nurse stared in shock at his body. Must be the scars. He accepted the food tray and listened the schedule she would have with him for the next two weeks. She was ordered to be his main caretaker during his rehab stay. He listened and inspected her. Dark green hair, long and tied in french braid style, same colour for eyes, age from twenty to twenty-four. Kind and thoughtful, she would take advantage of this for the info he needed. Not in a bad way of course...

* * *

_**Two weeks later...** _

_Naruto_  spent the rest of his stay at the hospital making the best of it. He would eat well, get used to the body of child once again: reaction, reach, timing and senses. The library offer a wide variety of books. From history to basic stuffs. Here he learned about chakra, how it was used and controlled and how to train it. He learned more about this world. The best comparison was the late Meiji era but with electricity and without guns. The society are modern enough to know about stuffs like lightning, gas and even television or radio. No internet and things like that thought...

" Ah, you training Naruto ? Hardworking one aren't you?"

A voice shaken him out of his thought. The smell of burned ash invaded his nose, he opened his eyes, careful not to drop the leaves, 3 of them, that were sticked to his forehead using chakra. A basic exercise he used in freetime to enhanced his ability to control them. He saw one Hatake Kakashi walked into the hospital garden, dressing in issued Jounin clothes, carrying a pack of food... He could smell the miso now. If he had tails ( yes in plural ) they would start wagging happily now. Hospital food were good and they let him have more if he asked. But nothing beats unhealthy stuffs with good spices... like RAMEN !

" Kakashi-niisan, is that for me ?"

" Hmmm I don't know. I might have forgot and bought them while reading my favorite Icha Icha." Kakashi teased with his smiling eyes. " So Chakra control huh, how good are you?"

Naruto answered by closing his eyes then the leaves started moving from his forehead downward, through his face and over his clothes then to his left palm. Kakashi was genuinely surprised at this. Such good control at a young age. The kid just started practicing four days ago too. After one week staying, Naruto started the exercise with the books he found in the hospital library. Just basic methods for medic-nin , but nothing genin these days of peace can achieved easily, leave alone a seven years old. His sensei's talent must ran in the blood...

He sat down near Naruto then gave the boy the bowl. The boy flew the leaves away and started digging in, smiling happily. Tomorrow he would moved in with Kakashi then start training right away. As much as Kakashi saw, the boy got potential. He is calm, collective like his father but determined and strong-willed like his mother. He would made one hell of a shinobi if trained right. It didn't escaped Kakashi thought, sometime the boy looked older. His eyes would look so distant, the gaze would sometimes remind him much of the current Hiruzen... He talked about it with the Hokage only to be dismissed as the boy being lost in one of his moment. He accepted the reason without any suspicions. It made sense after all.

" What do I do after I moved in with you, nii-san ?"

Kakashi perked up at the question. He said he will started training the boy, physically for the first year then will go into basic ninja stuffs the next year. During his stay at the hospital, Kakashi would drop by every often, telling the boy stories about ninja, stuffs about the village, places, the Shinobi Godaikoku - Five Great Countries of Shinobi, following the Five Great Hidden Villages in each country. Also the powerful samurai clan living in the harsh environment of the Tetsu no Kuni - Land of Iron. At first he was afraid having the teach the boy how to read and write, thinking the orphanage must have left him out of their teaching. But Naruto shows no trouble at reading or writing even at hard kanjis. More mystery... but not harmful so he let it passed.

" Let us go shopping Naruto. You need clothes other than hospital gown." Kakashi said after the boy finished his meal.

" Really ?! You would take me out into the village ?" The boy asked excitedly. Times like this made Kakashi feel relieved, to see the childishness in the boy's action. It soothed his soul...

" Yes but changed into these first." He said handed the boy a pack of cloths. " Those are my old clothes. Wear them for now and meet me at the gate. I already informed Mizuki-san and Himiko-san. Chop-chop."

The boy nodded once then ran into the hospital. Kakashi smiled at this then headed to the gate. Naruto unpacked the cloth to see a black elbow length sleeves shirt, it has white striped running along the upper shoulder, a black short that went over his knees a bit and a pair of kid sized sandals. He removed his hospital gown and put the clothes on, they fit quite well. He rendezvous with Kakashi at the gate. He nodded contently seeing how the clothes fit then both started heading down the village. He could see this society for the first time now , with actual eyes other than books and images. His first thought...

 _" Damn villagers... Stop glaring or I'll take out your eyes and chew on them like jelly."_ He cursed internally...

It's quite annoying really. Some were whispering, glaring, others downright spit on his path. He tried to keep his cool but tick mark and smoke could be seen coming from his head now. Kakashi was annoyed and angry too. He glared at those who wanted to curse or do something to the boy. His eyebrow twitching dangerously. Looked like the new about the demon child survived and his changes of appearance were leaked to the village. Well.. no help about it then. They walked by a playground, where several kids were playing. He noticed Naruto looking at them with eyes full of curiosity. Naruto at the moment were looking at the child, at the same time, the monkey bars game. He wondered how good is his physical state now.

 _" Should try that game when I got time."_  Naruto noted.

They arrived in front of a store, he looked up the sign to see the words Narukami Ninja Gear carved in the wood. Strange things was... instead of display glass, there were windows, human size opened wide letting others seeing the inside of the store. They walked in and saw arrays of stuffs being displayed. From armors, clothes, accessories, weapons and some seal papers ( which are called tags). On the right behind the counters that encased the tags was a bulky man, he was tan, gray colour filled his head and a shaved, stern face and his height... wow. At least one-ninety meters. Pretty much reminded the ex-killer of his previous Quartermaster in the organization...

" Filthy demon, they let demon shopping in places like this now." A customer rumbling, sending side glances to Naruto and Kakashi. That made the boy bared his teeth and growled in agvagration. Kakashi squinted his eyes on the man too.

" Excuse me Kakashi..."

The man behind the counter said then walked over to the other customer. Then, like in an action anime, he took the back of the man's cloth, lifted him up and promptly throw the man out of the store, right through the opened window. Scream and sound of garbage can clashing can be heard right after. The man dust his hands together with a word of "garbage" then turned back to the shocked Naruto. Kakashi was smirking bemusedly then.

" So, what can I get the Copy Ninja now... and your little copy too." The man asked, teasing Naruto who was wearing Kakashi's old clothes.

" Very funny Toudou, this is Uzumaki Naruto, seven years old. He will start living with me tomorrow until he got his own place when entering the Academy. We are shopping for his clothes and gears. He has nothing." Kakashi said then turned cold at the second line. " By nothing I mean  _none_."

Toudou looked hard for moment then glance at the now saddened Naruto. His eyes softened after than, catching the meaning of Kakashi's words.

" Oh well one set of Genin gears then. Any colours you like, son ? And don't say orange, the last time I saw that colour was on a jumpsuit. Which my daughter instantly tear to shred then thrown into the incinerator..." The man said jokingly, making Naruto grinned a bit at that.

" Dark colour is fine sir, but I would like something red colour and long like a tail." The boy said excitedly. Oh he didn't lied there. Red was his favorite, not to mention how he liked his new hair. Yup, definitely badass.

" Alright follow me son." The giant then lifted Naruto up by the back of his shirt. The boy screamed out with a hey but did not struggled much. A smile can be spotted on his face.

Kakashi then walked over to the counters, checking out training weights and stuffs... After a moment he decided wearing training weights at this age was harmful for the boy's growth... Better go with gravity seals then. One of the special seals he learned from Minato-sensei. It applied a force of gravitation on the body. Making the body think the air was heavier but didn't affect its growth. Perfect for training. He picked out 2 pairs of leg and hand guards with metal plate with 2 packs of senbon, which contains 10 needles each pack.

" Alright, looking good kid."

Naruto came back with Toudou, still being lifted by the back of his new shirt. The boy sighed in annoyance now but not complaining. He was now wearing a dark blue high collar sleeveless tight shirt with zipper in front, a fingerless gloves on his right that cover the arm to the elbow with the same colour, the left was wrapped in white bandages, a pair of black shorts and red sash for belt, a tip of the cloth let loose behind him like a crimson tail, bandages can be seen covering his legs too and he now wearing the genin issues sandals.

" You like it, Naruto ?" Kakashi asked with his signature eyes smile.

" Yes and put me down already. I'm not a package or groceries."

The man drop Naruto down, he landed perfectly mumbled something.

" What was that, kid ?" Toudou asked with a raised eyebrow.

" ... Thank you, I like it." The boy said looking away in embarrassment.

" Sure son, just remember to stop by whenever you need anything, ya ?"

The giant fuzz his hair roughly but with fondness. Naruto smile widely showing his sharp teeth. Then Toudou turned to talk with Kakashi about others equipment. Naruto walked away to look at other merchandise then stared at the seal tags with so much intent that might made them burned up. Fuinjutsu, a very famous and popular art of ninja. But very hard to learn at the same time, only a few can master it. There's currently only one Fuinjutsu Master in Konoha, Jiraiya, the Toad Sage, of the Sannin. The Yondaime was one too ... He should look in the library for any novice books about Fuinjutsu. From what he learned in the History of Konohagakure, Uzumaki is a famous clan known for it's use and mastery in Fuinjutsu after all...

" Naruto." Kakashi called him over. " I have to go report to the Hokage for a bit. Can you wait for me here?"

Naruto pondered for a moment then asked to go to the playground nearby. Kakashi could find him there afterwards. He promised to avoid causing troubles too. Kakashi narrowed his eyes but considered it... then accepted. They said goodbye to Toudou then left. Kakashi walked Naruto to the playground then shunshin-ed away. Naruto entered the playground heading straight to the monkey bars but something caught his eyes.

A gang of older boys, looked about ten or eleven, ganging up on a pink haired girl...

* * *

 **Author Note:** AND END ! Cliffhanger wa ha ha XD Still practicing on this. Never write a cliffhanger before, seriously. So chakra control, he  _was_  a surgery doctor after all. Jobs like that needs absolute calmness, precisions and concentration. So of course he will learn them fast with an adult's mind. About books and knowledge he got from hospital library, I hope I didn't go out of line there. But I think knowledge like that should be in public. They're like what, standard & basic techniques after all. I was wondering if others books about basic ninja techniques are open to civilians in the library... Can someone check for me or should I go with my own rule ? And I hope Naruto's clothes are not so hard to imagine. Nothing flashy at the moment since he still seven and need more training than flashy equipments.


	4. Deceitful Flower

 

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:**  Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

 **Warning:**  MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence & future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), NarutoxHinataxSakura. More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician & studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

Music Note: For this chapter, I recommend a piano solo song named Tsubomi , means Flower Bud. Please give it a try and like if you love it.

Youtube: 蕾 - コブクロ [Tsubomi] Relaxing Piano - watch?v=mHxQd6cUvFg

* * *

**Arc 1 - A Fox Under The Cherry Blossom**

" Ugly big forehead girl!" A boy yelled, his hands put near his mouth imitating an amplifier.

" Look at that pink color, so funny! No wonder her father stuck being Chuunin forever !" This time a girl yelled.

" *sniff* W-why are you b-being so *sniff* mean to m-me ?* The pink haired girl said between her tears. She sat flop down on the ground, hands covering her face to hide the tears.

The kids didn't know that not so far away, a  _child_  was watching the the screen with a conflicted mind. Should he interven ? Helping the girl ? Gather attention ?... It was then that he realized something.

" By the Death God ! I don't have any experience in playing hero ! My childhood sucked already !"

He facepalmed dramatically, still looking at the girl through the cracks of his fingers. Bullying is not strange, especially in society where Strength and Power are sought after like  _this world._ The strong needed sacrifices to make them look stronger, children was not an exception. They bullied others to made them feel important, powerful and the center of attention. The reason could be how they were raised to be or being neglected by their parents. He gave out a long sighed. He was too old for this shit. Seriously... Now then, some dynamic entrance are needed here...

" LOOK OUT BEHIND !"

He screamed while running towards the kids. They turned back to faced him. Only to saw a kid in the middle of the air, feet pointing towards them. Before they can react, the boy swung his legs in both way, kicked two others in the face. The impact was strong enough to send them back down the ground. He then twisted his body in the air and landed with a crounch. The rest were shocked, a kid just knocked down two academy student. Which every single one of them were at least a head taller than him. The rest went a gasped. The sudden silence made the pink haired girl look up, just to see a boy's back with flaming red hair adorned his head. He promptly picked himself up, standing straight, hands wrapped in front of his chest. Her point of view from behind him just made him look taller than he supposed to be.

" You lot, get outta here. You are acting like vile criminals. Ganging up on an innocent little girl." He spoke, despite his childish voice, it was stern and hard.

" Who are you to talked to us like that ? You have no power over us!"

" That's right. Beat him Kenji !"

" Don't be cocky cuz you caught us in surprise !"

Then they went on him. Hoping to overwhelmed him with numbers. He silently cursed "brats" then dropping his hands to his side, legs started moving. When one boy nearly reached him, he swiftly grabbed the boy's wrist then proceed to throw the boy to his side easily. The next one suffered the same fate. Then the next one. They stood up just to be thrown to the ground all over again. He did all of that with ease. His legs moved on the ground with no trouble. A taller one displayed some skill in Taijutsu and tried to gave a roundhouse kick. Only to have him performed a flip backward, he landed on his hands then pushed himself up, looking unfazed. It looked like he was just taking a walk then turned his body to avoid a small puddles then moved back to his line again. After a few minutes, the bullies are panting heavily, clothes full of dirts. While they were totally out of breath, her saviour looked just fine, no sign of any exhaustion. Not even a wrinkle on his clothes. They couldn't even catch the red sash behind him.

" Do you want to leave now ? I can dance like this all night."

He grinned, showing his sharp and pointy teeth. The bullies flinched a bit at that. They started whispering amongst themselves then turned and left the playground. Not before sending words of warning like he should watch his back or their mom/dad are gonna hear this. Seriously, what a headache. After making sure the brats are out of the playground, he turned over to the pink haired girl. Their eyes met making her flinched a bit. His eyes were big and hypnotized. The deep violet colour like drilling into her, looking at the deepest corner of her soul. They made her nervous. He walked over to her and crouched down in front of her.

" Are you hurt ? Can you stand?" He asked with a caring voice.

She nodded once but that's all. She didn't know what to do or what to say. The boy then gave a long sigh then took hold of her shoulder asking her to come with him. She jumped a bit at the contact but the look on his face was sincere enough to made her follow him. He lead her to a bench and let her sat down on it. He walked a way tower the water faucet doing something then walked back to her, asking her to close her eyes. She eyed him warily.

" Trust me will ya ?" He smiled kindly. She obeyed.

A wet and soft cloth touched her face, then started scrubbing gently against it. He was cleaning her. He rubbed the dirt off the girl's cheek, forehead, chin, neck and hair. He put the handkerchief at her nose asking her to let things out. She shook her head in embarrassment. He just chucked softly then asked again, she do it herself or he would tickle her till she gave in. She obeyed and blow a strong breath through her nose. The content rushed into the cloth. He took it and walked over to the faucet to clean it up. She opened her eyes now. Feeling fresh after having her face cleaned. The boy came back with a cleaned handkerchief now. He crouched on one leg in front of her, took one of her hand and started cleaning it with the cloth like he did before. She could see him clearly now. His face was a bit round, with whiskers on his cheeks (?), short red hair with strange clothes.

 _" Is he a ninja ?"_  She thought, prompting the possibility. They were probably the same age. He couldn't be a ninja that young.

" Why did you cry ?" His voice took her back to reality.

" ... They always teased how my forehead are bigger than most... and my father has been Chuunin ever since he was young." She said sheepishly, looking away.

" Did you asked your father why he didn't take a Jounin test ?" He gently put down her hand and took the other one. Then started cleaning it up too.

" He said a Jounin's life was very dangerous... He didn't want to leave one day and never came back with us." She said, feeling a bit unsure.

" Us ?" He asked, now rubbing the soft cloth against her left shoulder. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable yet at the same time... safe ?

" My mother. She didn't said anything but I think she was relieved when he stayed Chuunin."

" Well, what do you think about it ?" The boy stopped now. She turned back just to see him facing her. Violet eyes staring straight at her green ones.

She stunned a bit. He was asking how she felt about her father's decision ? What should she think ? It was her father's choice. It didn't matter what she think... Didn't it ? Would she be happy having her father away going on mission, rarely to see him... and being respected by her peers for having a Jounin father. Because HER FATHER was a Jounin ? What about her ? What was her ?

" I...I don't know." She said looked down at her legs. Could not bear having those violet eyes looking at her anymore. She spoke softly " I love seeing him everyday. Having breakfast with my mother and laugh with us..."

" Hmm... Then everything is fine as it is, isn't it ?"

He said then standing up, walked over to the faucet to clean the cloth again. She looked at him for a moment, inspecting the calm expression on his face. How could someone be her age yet this mature ? " Everything is fine as it is" ... He just said it so easily like that. No uncertainty at all.

" So, about your forehead, think it's why these brats keeping picking on you ?" He was back in his previous position, removing her sandals. She didn't resist, even when the wet cloth tickled her knees and legs.

" Yes, I couldn't help it. They just keep being mean to me. It's not my fault that I have a funny forehead." She wanted to cry now...

" It's not your forehead that made you their target, you know." He said, with another long sigh.

" What do you mean ?" She asked, confused by his statement.

" Tell me, how do I look like ?" He looked up to her, finished cleaning her legs and feet.

She took a long and careful look at him...

" Your hair are so bright it hurts my eyes."

" Ok."

" Your whiskers are weird... Are they real ?"

" Yes and yes. No you are not allowed to touch. So don't ask."

" ... Your teeth are creepy."

" Ouch. Right in the kokoro." (heart)

She laughed a bit. He smiled also.

" I'm as weird as a freak can be. So why didn't they pick me to bully ?"

" What are you talking about, it's obvious. Because you are..."

" Strong." He finished for her.

He stood, walked over to sat on the bench, right next to her. He slumped backward, resting his neck on the bench's wood, looking up at the blue sky above.

" I won't say it's your fault for being weak. But you refused to be strong. This world we living in, are full of people who sacrifices others who are weaker than them to prove their strength. Tell me..."

He turned her head to his left, still slumped back, looking at her.

" What do you wish to become ?" He asked, knowing it was a big question for a kid. But if he do this right, it would change her whole point of view about life. Even her life.

" ... I want to be beautiful... and strong." She said with hesitation, fidgeting with each words. " People said I would be strong if I become a ninja. But the older girls said all those training and mission will ruined my body. They said I will look like a gorilla's !

" PFFFFF AH ha ha ha !" He suddenly broke out, turned to the right hugging his side.

" Hey ! That is not nice !" She pouted, hands crossed in front of her chest, puffing up.

" Oh ... pff haha. Sorry it was just so hilarious. I can't hold it in." He was certainly amused. " G-Gorillas. PFF HA HA HA OH MY GOD !"

" ARGHHH ! Stop it or I'm going home !"

She angrily stood up ready to walked away. He quickly grabbed her hands saying sorry, trying to calm down his laugh. He then apologized and explained the reason he laughed so hard was because he met several female ninja ( Contract Killers and Assassins could be count as Ninja in his world ) or to be exact, Kunoichi. They were drop dead gorgeous. Full of talents, smart, attractive and considered deadliest in their line of work.

" Have some confident, be strong for your sake, not anyone's. It won't be easy, you will bleed, hurt, failed and then tempted to give up. But if you passed it all. You will see the result for yourself. I will tell you this. It felt great." He grinned widely showing his trademark sharp teeth.

" ... Will I be strong like you ?" She asked, surprised him a bit. He scratched his head closing his eyes while thinking.

" ... It's hard to say. My way of training are my own only. You will be strong but never like me. Everyone has their own pros and cons. Use it well and you can defeat anyone." He explained to her. It was half truth. He was trained as a killer. Not ninja, every mission involved with taking lives of others.

" Won't you train me then, in your way ?" She pleaded, one hand holding onto his. There eyes met each other, not flinching away even once. " I won't give up no matter how hard it is. So please, give me a chance."

He was confused now. She asked him, a boy her age, to train her? What did he do to impressed her that much. He just fought a couple a brats. Any well-trained Genin ( if he heard right ) can do that. Was it because of what he said ? Did he give her the impression of a role model ?... Could be. But how should he trained her ? He was still new to this world. Not to mentioned if he did trained her. What to stop her from going against him in the future ? It's a basic thing every killer with apprentices had to think about. Getting killed by your successor is not so comfortable after all... He needed to make a bond with her. Friendship, comrade and more. Not just mere student-teacher relationship. If he could do this right, she would be a promising and important partner by his side in the future...

" Can you lie ? Acting ? Being deceitful ?" He asked her, holding onto her hand now, violet and green locked into each other.

" What do you mean ?" She asked, seemingly surprised at the question.

" I don't know what they will teach us. But to me,  _ninja_  lives a life of lie." He said in  _business_  tone. It might sound weird coming from a seven years old. " We lie to our family to protect them, we lie to our friends in order to not harm them, we lie to others to protect ourselves. Ninja are creature of uncanny. We are not warriors or samurai. We walked along the shadow, struck in the dark and left before the light can reach us. Deception is the art I believe in."

He took a deep breath then continue.

" Can you live while lying to everyone around you ? Acting weak while being strong ? Being a fool while you're actually smart ? Ignoring lies when you can see right through them ?"

She was quiet, trying to consumed his words, the ideas, the meanings, the lessons in them. She was being overwhelmed by the infos that flooded her mind. A hand placed on her cheek shook her out of her confused state. He was looking at her, his smiled was full of understanding.

" It's a lot to take in, I know. Take it easy and think about what I said. I walked a hard road, if you are not prepared for it then I cannot let you travel along. When we meet again, say, a week from now, at noon, give me your answer. Alright ?"

He smiled again. So strange, just a second ago he talked in a voice so serious that reminded her of the Hokage. Then reverted back to a kind face like now. How did he do it ? What kind of training did he had ? What would she learn if she were to train with him ? Can she lie to her parents about it ? Can she stand the frustration of having power but not able to show it ? How could he think of everything like this ? With so much details and conviction ? Who was he ?

" What is yo..."

" SAKURA !"

Someone screamed her name. She turned back to see her friend, Ino Yamanaka standing with 2 other boys: Akamichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru. The first one is a chubby one, but don't let him heard you said that. The latter is one bored looking boy, never seemed to get excited by anything other than chest. Naruto peaked out from behind the now named Sakura and looked at the group of kids running to them. A blond haired girl with the same hair style as Sakura, her face looked fierce and... seemingly angry with him ? Wut ? Hey, is that a branch of wood she was holding ? Wasn't that a little too thick ?...

" YOU ! STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIEND."

The blond girl screamed, ran straight at him making him jumped out of his seat next to Sakura in fright. She then swung the piece of wood with both hands making the boy ducked under while screaming something strange like " holy sheet ". He jumped back away from the crazy girl. She stepped forward following him then thrown the piece of wood at him. The wooden branch swinging horizontally towards the boy. He immediately turned his body comically to one side, dodging the incoming weapon. The piece of wood struck the water faucet he used earlier, completely shattered the stone and metal alike. His jaw seemed to dropped down and reached the ground at the sight of destruction caused by a seven years old girl!

The killing intent didn't drop, he turned back quickly just to see the girl pulled out a bunch of needles in both hands... senbon ! He then decided to run away, dodging the rapid assault coming at him. He reached the monkey bar, lifted his body, letting the senbon passed right below him. He put his legs through the bars, stood straight on his hands then twisted and drop his body to stand on the bars with his legs now. The blond menaced seemed to have ran out of senbon and was cursing him below, threatened murder and the most painful torture that she can think of that left any male winced at the image. Then the smell of burned ash hit him.

" What did I say about avoiding trouble ?" Kakashi shunshin-ed right behind him, sitting tiredly on the monkey bars. The boy pouted at hearing that.

" Hey Nii-san. Not my fault. She attacked me when I was talking to the pink haired girl over there." He said pointed to one pink haired girl, who was calming her blond friend and was explaining to her. " Must have mistaken me for those brats that was bullying her before. I shooed them away."

" Hmm... If you say so. Let's go then. I got the permission from the Hokage. We can enter the Konoha archived now."

" The archived ? You mean the library inside the Hokage monument that contains all sort of Ninjutsu ?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

" Yes that one. I will take some D-Class and basic jutsu for you. Some fuinjutsu books and the Uzumaki clan notes in there." Kakashi said then silently swore.  _" If I cannot give him his father's legacy. I'll make sure to give him everything belonged to his mother!"_

" Alright let's get going. Time's a wastin." Kakashi said, holding onto Naruto's red sash tail lifting him up. He react with a yell but give up immediately.

" Hey Kitsune-san !"

A voice below attracted their attention. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the nickname his little brother was given. Standing beside the blond hair menace then was a cheerful pink haired girl, her smile shine brightly.

" My name is Haruno Sakura. Whats yours ?"

" Uzumaki Naruto. Keep the Kitsune name. I like it !"

" Okay, see you next week, Kitsune !"

" Don't let me down then, Sakura-chan~"

He waved and smiled at her, once again with his trademark sharp teeth in a grin. She waved both her hand in the air as the older ninja, still holding the boy with his sash like a bag of grocery, jumped and disappeared behind the buildings.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** A shorter chapter this time. I'm tempted to write more ( still have ideas ) but I decided to cut it short to rewrite the first chapter. I will post it next time along with chapter 4. Well, onto Chapter 3. I decided to made Naruto into a role model for the little Sakura. Upon remembering her from the manga and reading wiki, I realized that she never has a role model before meeting Tsunade. Kids and children are quick to admire and look up to a role model in their life. It could either be a fictional hero or an actual person. I simply made Naruto into an ideal big brother figure for Sakura. It would be weird to have her developed a crush on him right away. Being a girl myself yet I don't like fangirl or swooning over prince-type boys :v


	5. Faith of the Leaf

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:**  Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:**  MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence & future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), NarutoxHinataxSakura. More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician & studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

Music Note: For this chapter, the piano solo I used in the restaurant is Aika (Elegy) sung by Hirai Ken. The Piano arrange is from Relaxing Piano CD by Makiko Hirohashi. And yes, it's a sad love story. I based the OC's life story on that song.

* * *

Do you believe in Ninja ? In Ki ? Life Force and Magic ? Like those mumbo jumbo you all seen in the circus and fairy tales. We all did, as children. They enjoyed mysteries thing, magical stuffs and super powers. When they grown up, they gave up that dream. Yet some still cling into it. Doing the impossible with training, with their own bodies. Past and future, all the same, Ninjas. The master of stealth and techniques. In the past, they were horrors, ghost stories nobody dared to talk about. In the future, they were myths, legends doing the impossible.

Time went by, the named faded, they went on with new names. Contract Killers, Murderer-For-Hired... Assassin. Many were recruited when they were teens then trained in the art of killing. Some just get the talents for it, known where to strike, how to react and finish thing. Those were called sociopath. What a mistake that was. Psychos are not assassins. They are just plain criminal. Assassin don't kill for self-satisfaction. It's all about business and belief. One could not simply kill without reasons and could not lay down their hands without belief. So what is that belief ? It were varies. Love, Hate, Family, Revenge ... the last but not the least: Home.

For an Ex-Assassin and a potential Ninja in his second life, Naruto was taking in the sight of his home, fully. The sight simply amazed him. Uneven, simple houses sticked by each other, each had their own design. Trees, big trees, scattered around between things: on the street, between houses, fences, gardens, park. Standing out is the very duplicate of Mount Rushmore, instead of the Presidents, they engraved the faces of the late Hokages of Konohagakure. The Leader of the hidden village and ninja force. Wind breezed through the town, gently carried the leaves with it. One could simply felt by taking in all this sight, there has been war, lost, sacrificed, pain and betrayal. This village had seen it all. Yet the people didn't seem to give up on it. They live by, mourning the past but looking towards a better future at the same time. This was his home, his new home.

" Beautiful isn't it ?" Asked the masked ninja that was carrying Naruto by holding his sash tail. He kept jumping from places to places, heading to the Hokage Monument.

" It is ... A lot to take in, though." Naruto answered, trying to remember the actual layout of the village as they moved above it.

" What is a lot to take in ?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

" You know... Being a ninja of a hidden village, protecting your home, killing people, taking responsibility... Stuffs like that." Okay the last parts were lied. He wouldn't blink an eye at the killing and responsibility stuffs.

" ... It is. You'll make a fine ninja Naruto." Said Kakashi, then voice the last part with pride. " Just like your parents."

" Thanks, nii-san. Won't let them down, I promise." He looked up at his surrogate brother and gave a wide smile, full of fangs.

Kakashi gave his own signature eyes smile. They continue to the Monument and dropped down in front of a stairs which lead to a double door. Naruto looked up to see a sign with said : Konoha Great Archive ... or that was what he could interpret. He struggled out of Kakashi's grab and landed on the floor, standing on his own feet now. The trip was great and fun with the way he was being carried, like a grocery bag. But he needed to master that chakra control skills quick. It was more fun leaping from places to places with his own legs after all. Cooler too.

They walked through the double door which lead into a very big library. Shelves of books are everywhere, there were two floors, the upper can be seen easily, another row of shelves positioned of stairs. His sensitive nose can pick out the smell of books, very old book indeed. Seemed a bit dusty in here too. He nearly sneeze if he didn't hold his breath. They walked to the receptionist desk, a woman was attending to it. She looked in her late forties, dull red hair tied into a bun, sharp blue eyes hide behind the thin glasses she was wearing.

_" Definitely a no-nonsense type."_  Naruto silently thought.

" Hatake-san, what do you need from us ?" She asked upon seeing them arrived in front of the desk.

" Some copies of basic and D-ranks jutsu, pieces of chakra paper... and the Uzumaki Fuinjutsu scrolls, from basic to intermediate."

" Without proper paper I cannot show you our clan's..."

" This is Hokage's written order." Kakashi slipped a scroll onto the desk then point to Naruto " And this, is Uzumaki Naruto. I am ordered to give him his mother's belongings."

The woman's eyes open wide at then then turned her head to look at the one meter tall boy standing by Kakashi's side. Naruto scratched his whiskers and smile nervously. The woman took in his crimson red hair, they were so bright, like blood. Then the violet eyes, just like the Hot-Red Habanero's. And oh god, the fangs and whiskers, such a great burden for one so young.

_" Our clan she said ? Is she an Uzumaki too ? Well the red colour was a signature trait of the Uzumaki clan already ... And Im getting mother's stuffs. Sounds good."_ Naruto silently thought. If it's true then he needed to get some info using this chance.

" Understood. Please take what you need, I will go get the Uzumaki notes." She gave a formal bow then walked away.

Kakashi signaled Naruto to follow him then both of the walked around the library. Kakashi would take some scrolls, inspecting them, gave a nod then threw it into Naruto's hand. They walked for a few minutes, Naruto was holding a handful of scrolls already.

" Hey nii-san, is she a relative of mine ?" The boy asked, trying to get some info about his clans.

" Not really, related you are but it's far. A fellow clansmen is more likely. Her name is Uzumaki Akane, used to be a Chuunin but a mission went wrong and it cost her the ability to walk. She use a prosthetic leg now. " Kakashi said, throwing another scroll into Naruto's pile of scrolls.

" So she's a librarian now ?"

" Mmhm... Alright that's about it." Kakashi said dusting his hands.

" Great, I was afraid you gonna drag the whole library home." Naruto complained behind the pile of scrolls that he was holding.

Kakashi gave some light laugh then walked back to the reception desk. The older Uzumaki woman was already back in place, a pile of scrolls and books lay neatly on the tables. He then took the pile of scrolls and notes from Naruto and leave them on the desk. The woman skillfully inspect each notes and wrote them down on a book. Kakashi took the notes and seal then into another scrolls. Then Naruto smelled something when the table fan turn his way. The wind carried the smell of herbs and medicine...

" Are you a herbalist ?" He asked in curiosity.

" Yes I was a medic nin. Now I owns a herbalist shop with my daughter." She answered, looking at him now with a raised eyebrow " How did you know ?"

" I can smell the scent of fresh herbs from you. Sorry, It just happened." Naruto replied

" You have good senses then. No worries, young Uzumaki. I am not offended." She smiled kindly to assured him.

" Do you know my mother ?" The boy then raised the one question that any orphaned child wanted to ask.

" ... " The woman took a quick glance to the silver haired ninja, he nodded at her. She gave a sigh of resignation and relief. " I do child. We Uzumakis look out for each other after all. Although I didn't do..."

" It's alright. I understand what happened with me." The boy spoke sadly but no hint of bitterness could be found in his voice " Can I come back here again ? I want to hear more about our clans."

" Of course, Naruto-sama. if you don't mind listening to this old woman's rambling." She answered with a motherly voice.

Again, he gave her his signature wide smile, pretty much reminded the older woman of a younger Kushina. Minus the devilishness and pranks ... The two ninjas gave her a formal bow, saying thanks then leave the Archive. Once again, Naruto was picked up by his sash without warning. Before he could protest, he leaped away. The distant between them and the ground was so large that it could make a person had a heart attack. But then Kakashi kicked the wall behind them then landed on an electric pole. Naruto gave out the breath he was holding and silently cursed his brother, he was definitely showing off back then.

" Let's have lunch. Anything you want Naruto ?"

" Hmmm... I'd like some meat and fresh fruits."

After a few leaps and landed, he dropped Naruto off and together, they walked into classy diner. The exterior looks normal, but the interior. It looked just like a bar lounge. Dark red wood furniture, a bar counter decorated with sake in all kinds and... His eyes bulged out of theirs socket upon seeing THAT. He was too surprised to speak. Kakashi picked him up again, walked over to a table in the corner then drop the boy into the chair.

" Stay. Eat. No trouble. I'll be back in thirty minutes."

The boy didn't answered stilling looking at THAT. Kakashi looked to where Naruto was looking and wonder what captivated the little boy so much ? He then shrugged, thinking it was just another childish curiosity. He walked out of the restaurant then leaped away, heading to the Hokage's Office at the Academy. A moment later, a waitress came over to take the order from Naruto, snapping the boy's attention away from what he was looking.

" I'd like a rare steak, bow of salad and an apple. Also... May I use  _that_  ?" he said pointing toward the black, elegant grand piano positioned at the corner of the restaurant, right beside the bar counter. The waitress gave him a worried look.

" I promise not to break it. My brother, the Copy Ninja would vouch for me." A low blow indeed but he couldn't just resist it. It looked so tempting.

The waitress promise that she will talk with the manager about it then went back to her job. He waited patiently, thinking and looking. A lot of people were in the restaurant at noon. Ninjas and villagers alike. Somewhere looking at him with disdain while some didn't even notice him. He preferred the latter really. Later the girl came back with his meal and informed him that he can try to use the device, just don't try to scratch it. He ?! Scratching a piano !? Preposterous ! Now this might break his code of Deception but a little indulgent won't harm his plan. he needed a stress relief method after all. This was just the perfect way for it .

* * *

_**Konohagakure Academy, Hokage's Office ...** _

The Hokage's Office, where ninjas come to receive missions and villagers come to make requests. Beside the protection of the children in the Academy, it made the children felt more closer to the village's leader, whether they would be ninjas or not. It's the people that made the country, not the leader. Hiruzen stood in his chair, looking sadly at the stuffs on the table. An old jounin vest, a hitai-ate, some scrolls and lastly, a broken katana. Those are what contains in the scrolls with the name Uzumaki Kushina. The scrolls had some pictures of her and family, her certificates: birth, graduation, marriage, property, financial and her own son's birth certificate. It's sad but he couldn't just give them all to Naruto.

He took out 3 empty seal scrolls and seal the things separately in to each scrolls. Took up a brush he wrote Genin, Chuunin on 2 scrolls, the last one being blank. He gave all three to Kakashi who was standing in front of the desk.

" Give the blank one to him. The rest will be given when he reached the rank written on them."

" Yes, Hokage-sama. I want to talk about his training while we're at it. I wish to changed his training schedule." Kakashi suggested.

" Is something wrong, Kakashi ?" Said the masked Neko ANBU with long purple hair. She stood there beside the Hokage.

" Not really wrong, but he didn't seem right either. But I take it as a good thing." Kakashi said, hands crossed on his chest. " I don't know it was caused by his lost of memories or the fox's. But Naruto is more... understanding and mature. The way he sees things, Hokage-sama, are that of an adult."

" What do you mean, Kakashi ? Do you mean that the fox has took over ?" Hiruzen asked with a concern voice.

" No, I don't think it's the fact. The childishness is there inside him. The curiosity of a kid. The kindness of a human. But he has an the best concentration I've ever seen, from a child that is. He had three leaves on his forehead and moves them easily. I even caught him sitting on the ceiling once ! Sitting ! Not standing ! "

What the Jounin said shocked the Hokage and the ANBU inside. A seven years old having perfect chakra control ? This could be the next coming of Tsunade. But at the same time they are worried, the boy could be under the influence of the Kyuubi. Even Kakashi said he showed signs of being human and a child. But they couldn't afford being careless.

" What are you suggesting then Kakashi ?" The Hokage asked, chin resting on his hands now lay in the table.

" I suggest delay his Academy course for one year. I will personally train him during that time, in order to maximize his current capacity. If you are worry about his academic study. He can read and write as any adult should be. I guarantee it. " Kakashi said his opinion. " It's also to inspect and watch over him. I will decide if he is a danger to the student in the academy or not."

The Hokage thought about it and nodded slowly. Even the ANBUs could see the reasons from what Kakashi suggested.

" Very well Kakashi, do as you wish. But don't separate him from society too much. The village need to see him here and then to change their view." The Hokage said still pondering about his choice. " Jiraiya will arrive within the week. Make sure to have the boy prepare for the meeting. You may leave."

Kakashi nodded and saluted, then he walked out of the office. When he walked down the hall, heading to the gate then leaped into the air. His minds started planning on what kind of training he should change and improve for this new Naruto. Physical training was good as it was. Chakra control, needed to increase that. Maybe a few genjutsu basic too, he known who to ask for that. Fuinjutsu, needed to see how well he can absorb the lessons first. He would adjust it accordingly later. Weapons ?... Maybe a few years later. Poison and medicine can be cover by... Already got a good candidate.

Kakashi finished his musing, landed in front of the Red Charcoal restaurant. Only to be surprised by the crowd surrounding it, blocking the entrance, they were trying to get it. Kakashi freaked out, afraid that something had happened to his little charge. He quickly pushed the people away and slipped inside. Once inside, he heard the strange sounds. They are sometime at high pitch then very low. Then he realized they are not just sound, they were melodies, a song. He looked to the source and amazed to see Naruto, sitting on the strange contraption and tapping it. The boy's fingers moved seamlessly, hitting the white keys with absolute precision. Then he started listening...

The melody was so sad, full of love, regret and pain. It reminded him of the happy times he spent with his teammates, with Rin and Obito. Then he was pulled into the painful memories of having to left Obito to save Rin. Just to killed her himself later. All the regret, memories was too much he started crying. Tears just kept rolling out. He couldn't stop it because Kakashi didn't even notice he was crying. The song, whatever it was, was a perfect tribute to a ninja.

Then he stopped playing. The melody died out and disappeared. The restaurant was quiet, dead quiet. An old woman suddenly cried out and started sobbing. Her family had to calm her down. Kakashi could notice some sniffing coming from a couple of tables. Then he noticed he was crying too, he cursed himself for showing such weakness then quickly clean his face. Naruto was still sitting on the device, scratching his cheeks in embarrassment. Kakashi walked over to him then lift him up by the sash again. The boy gave out a yip of fear.

" N-Nii-san, not my fault ! I didn'..." Kakashi put a finger on his mask, signalled Naruto to be quiet. Some customers were still crying.

" Where did you learn to play this ? " Kakashi asked.

" Umm... I don't know ? It just came to me." Naruto lied without batting an eye.

" ... Really now ?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that, not believing him.

" Really, the melody just came all by themselves. I feel calm and relax when I play too." The boy said, scratching his head.

_" Must be the fox then... "_  Kakashi thought then dropped Naruto back down. " Let's get a table. I need to show you something."

They quickly found a table then sat down. Kakashi ordered his meal while Naruto had some dessert. After the boy stopped playing, the crowd in front of the restaurant dispersed too. But the restaurant was still full of guests ...

" This is for you." Kakashi said, handed him a scroll. " It belonged to your mother. I have other two, they will be given to you when you become Genin and Chuunin."

Naruto received the scroll and opened it. Appeared before him is a box, it contained an account book in the Shinobi bank... and pictures. His mother's picture. In the picture he was holding, a young girl was looking at him, eyes full of doubt and anger, she looked about six or seven, his age. She was wearing a sleeveless yellow yukata with a web shirt under it. She had red hair with a tinge of pink and violet eyes. Now Naruto knew where his looks came from.

" It was when your mother was taken to Konoha. " Said Kakashi. Naruto nodded in acknowledgement then switched to another picture.

In this one his mother was wearing a short sleeve yukata with red stripes along the edges, held together with a black obi. What is with her and yellow ? He could see the hitai-ate she was wearing. The picture was taken with a confident smile adorned her face. She looked about twelve or thirteen. He couldn't help but smiling a little. Call it parents intuition but he got a hunch that she was a prankster. Her smile was full of mischief.

" Her Genin ID photo ?" He asked, Kakashi nodded confirming it.

The next one was her in the same outfit Kakashi was wearing. A jounin uniform. She looked beautiful. Her long red hair tied back into a high pony tails with two long bangs left dangling beside her face. A katana could be seen behind her back. She was smirking, full of arrogance yet something told him she had the power to back it up.

" Jounin. " Kakashi swallowed his food. Naruto switched to the last picture.

Kushina was wearing a white shirt, covered by a long green dress, she was sitting on a chair, smiling contently with a hand on her big belly. She looked so happy, so fulfilled... Suddenly a drop of water dropped into the pictures, Naruto was confused. Then he realized he was crying. No, it was not him who was crying.  _The boy_  responded to it. The soul might be gone but the body remembered.

" You can cry. " Kakashi said, putting his chopstick neatly on the bowl. " Some would say that having emotion is bad for ninja. But at the same time it's our only anchor to humanity."

Naruto nodded then cleaned the tears with a tissue on the table. He carefully pocketed the pictures, promised to make photoframe for them later. Kakashi gave him another scrolls, telling him those are for reading. Mainly are basics stuffs about Fuinjutsu and Genjutsu. Naruto asked for a set of ink and brushes, Kakashi said they will get it later.

" Now let's talk about your academy schedule Naruto. You know children your age are sent to Academy to have education."

Naruto nodded.

Kakashi continued " I asked the Hokage to delayed your application to the Academy till next year." He stopped to look at Naruto, the boy was as calm as ever. " I will personally train you during that time. Some friends of mine will cover for other areas that I'm lacking like Genjutsu or medic skills... Any question ? "

Naruto put his hands on the table then rest his chin on them, looking at Kakashi intently, his eyes narrowed. His whole body started shaking with anger.

" ...Why ? I'm... a demon child. I've known that. But how could you do this? You don't believe that I am the one in charge. You believe that I will hurts the children. You wanted to keep me out of the society and train me to become a weapon ?!"

He knew exactly why they were doing this now. They want to fix their mistake of abandoning him to die. Making him stronger, make him a weapon to protect this village in the future. At the end of it all, they just want to turn him into a weapon. Like any military force in his previous life.

" So instead of a protector, a ninja. You wanted a doll ?!"

He snarled in anger, baring his fangs at Kakashi. He slammed his hands on the table, unconsciously let out his killing intent, it just leaked out along with his anger. He felt betrayed, he should had expect something like this. There's no way these people would treat him as a human being with the fox inside him. They would put him under control, on a leash like a mad dog, expecting him to lashed out on any one he would be release on.

" Naruto. Naruto calm down!" Kakashi surprised by the boy's outburst of anger and the hatred he got with the thought of being used as a living weapon. The people in the restaurant was getting nervous too, the boy looked murderous now. Some were whispering things like demons and killing now.

" Naruto we trust you. We would never treat you like a living weapon." Kakashi assured, trying to calm the boy down. " We just want to prepare you for the future."

" What future ? What are you hiding from me?" He snarled dangerously.

" This is not the place nor the time Naruto. But I promise you, everything will be made clear in the future. For now all I can say is you have to be strong, to protect yourself. Because of what you carrying, your mother's linage, people will pursuit you, scorn you, despite you." Kakashi took a deep breath then continue " But please have faith in us. There are people like me, Hokage-sama and Neko, we see you for who you are, a ninja of Konoha, not what you have inside. We trust you Naruto. "

Naruto looked into Kakashi's eye. He could see the regret, sadness and sincerity in his uncovered eye. The man was being honest. Looked like his outburst had caught his older brother off guard. Took in deep breath to calm himself, Naruto slumped back into his chair. That was not smart, despite having an eighty years old soul, he still have the brain and body of child. Needed to get that under control...

"... Lets take you back to the hospital. It's been a long day and you need a rest. I will head back too to prepare your room." Said the silver haired jounin.

They called the bill and ready to leave. A middle-aged man arrived and said that the meal was on the house. Kakashi insisted on paying, he felt like they were getting kicked out because of the commotion Naruto made before. The older man shook his head and push the money away.

" Please keep the money. This boy here did a miracle with that thing. My father bought it all the way from a ship in Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) but never learn how to play it. I'm just glad someone did." He laugh heartily then turned to Naruto. " Promise me you will come back, boy. I could hire you to play it, free meal included."

" Really ? Can I come here everyday ?" Naruto perked up at the chance being able to play everyday. That could help a lot with his emotion control.

" Sure boy, how about at eight every night ? I'll pay you eight hundred ryos for each night."

Naruto looked up to Kakashi to gain his permission. He was not accustomed to this world's currency system yet. But the possibility to make money at a young age was always welcome. Kakashi was thinking the same thing, but he was more concerned about the boy's image. Red Charcoal is one of the most popular hangout spot in Konohagakure. If he did well, the village might think better of him. He got to socialize with others too. Killing two birds with one stone.

" You got a deal. The boy will finished at ten."

The two of them left the restaurant, Kakashi decided to walk back to the hospital. His mind was thinking about Naruto's outburst earlier. The boy definitely know about things that no seven years old child could know. Not to mention the way he judged, reacted and saw thing. Where did all this wisdom come from ? Then what Kakashi saw in his eyes earlier. They burned with anger, determination yet so cold at the same time. They way those violet eyes pierced him was that of a seasoned assassin. Should he reported this to the Hokage ? This Naruto may not be the Naruto the knew before...

_" I will let Jiraiya-sama be the judge of that."_ Kakashi decided in his mind.

" Hey Nii-san." Naruto said weakly, walking slowly beside Kakashi. He was looking at the ground, not showing his expression. " I'm sorry. About earlier."

" ... I failed you once Naruto. I will not fail you again. I swear on my life."

He gently pat Naruto's red hair. The boy just smile softly at that. Two brothers walked through the street, now painted orange by the afternoon sun. The heat burned strong as the will of fire they carried. He would make things right for the boy, or die trying. He would make sure the boy is prepared to take up the Uzumaki clan. He believed that Naruto would make a good Hokage, loved by all, just like the Yondaime, his sensei.

_" I will not betray you Naruto, even if the village nor the Hokage ask for it."_

* * *

**Author Notes:** Hello again, this chapter is kinda hard to write. I kinda rewrite it 2 times, then had to scratched it all to rewrite it all over again. How is it hard ? Hmmm... Because there wasn't anything interesting in here. I wanted Naruto to know more about the village, places, get him an unofficial job, where he can get infos for future planning. Uzumaki Akane is an OC character. Since the destruction of Uzushiogakure, the clan scattered all over the land. Despite being an ally yet I see so few Uzumaki in here. That didn't make any sense at all. Look what happened to Karin ?! I certainly don't like that.

Some interaction between Kakashi & Naruto, here I made Kakashi fiercely loyal to Naruto. I know what a nonsense that is but I like it that way. Kakashi lost everything dear to him, which is why he joined ANBU. Then he lost his teammate, Itachi. Kakashi may not be an Inuzuka, but he strongly believes in friendship, teammates and pack. Now he considered Naruto his little pub/brother. Having the boy being killed and abandoned will be the last thing he ever let live. But that doesn't mean he will be a mother hen. He will show Naruto the love of a lion. Naruto will be push to the edge while training with him. Kakashi expected the boy to understand his love. Well Naruto does since he's not exactly Naruto anymore.

About that last line, that is a statement of his loyal to the boy. A silent statement but true to every words. Kakashi could feel that this Naruto was not the Naruto they knew but he didn't care now. He wanted a chance to redeem the mistake. As long as the boy is not a threat to the village or being evil, Kakashi will give Naruto his full support.


	6. How to train a genius

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:**  Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:**  MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence & future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), NarutoxHinataxSakura More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician & studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

Music Note: Once again, an inspiring song for a train-your-all chapter. I recommend the song Kiseki - Miracle sung by GReeeeN, piano arranged by Makiko Hirohashi. It is available on youtube, both original and piano cover are well done. Please look it up.

* * *

Neatly, Naruto arranged the hospital bed that he had spent the first days of his life on. He wouldn't miss the smell of antibiotic, but he would definitely miss Mizuki, the young nurse was kind to him. She scolded him whenever she caught him sitting upside down on the ceiling. And the Director, Himiko-baasan, once in awhile she would visit and gave him some sweet. Maybe he should visit this place once in awhile, Himiko-baasan did promise to teach him healing jutsu if he became a genin after all. Clapping his hands together three time then lightly pressed them on his forehead, Naruto walked out of the room, heading towards the hospital gate. Ten minutes walking, he reached the address he was given. An apartment complex, if he remember right, it was provided for Genin... Isn't Kakashi a Jounin ? He knocked on door number 404... what a bad omen.

" Come in Naruto. Make yourself comfortable."

" Please excuse me."

Naruto entered the apartment, he saw a living room with a simple kotatsu table in the middle. He removed his shoes and settled down beside the table, looking around. He can saw a bathroom, a toilet, a small kitchen, where Kakashi was preparing some food, and one bedroom. The room was spartan, nothing unnecessary or indicate any hobbies. Just simple colour one could expected from a simple Japanese room: faded yellow, white and brown. He saw a large bookshelf. So he got a hobby after all, they were full of books. He walked over to it and pulled out one. The cover was in light blue, the title is... Icha Icha - Youth Gone Wild ? What kind of book is this ... He opened the book.

" NO ! DON'T OPEN IT !"

A blur fly passed him and the book disappeared. He looked to his right to see Kakashi lay on the tatami floor faced down, holding the Icha Icha book in his hands. The older ninja stood up, put the book back on the shelf then put his hands on Naruto's shoulders, he inched closer to the boy.

" Naruto, promise me you will never read any book with the title Icha Icha in my house." Kakashi said in the most serious tone he could manage.

" But... Why ?" Naruto was confused.

" Just promise me." Kakashi thought a little then said again " In exchange I won't put any curfew on you, you just need to tell me where you going then you can come back anytime. Deal ?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, looking at the bookshelf then turned back to Kakashi. He grinned devilishly.

" Teach me Kage Bushin no Jutsu." (Shadow Clone Technique)

" ... Deal."

* * *

_**Konohagakure, Training Ground Six...** _

Right after Naruto settled down, Kakashi grabbed the boy and shunshin-ed to Training Ground Six. It's a man-made training ground full of equipments like: dummies, target boards, monkey bars, high wall (for wall climbing), a pond and some weights scattered around. Kakashi told Naruto to start stretching and warming up. Then he asked the boy to run eight laps around the training grounds. Naruto obeyed and started running, controlling his breath to not waste too much energy. When he finished he didn't even felt out of breath or tired. He didn't stop but keep walking to avoid muscle spasm. Kakashi walked with him and told him to do a series of strength exercises next: push ups, sit ups, pull ups, jack jumping and finally, two laps around the training ground walking on his hands.

Taking several breaks between each exercises, he finally finished them all. He could felt the muscle tensed up after all the training. But strangely his breath was still normal. No quick breathing at all. His clothes was soaking wet with his sweat now. He could smell his own body odour with his sensitive nose. That made him winced a little. Kakashi then signaled him to come near the stone table next to him then asked.

" Strip and lay down on the table." He said like it was nothing at all.

" ... Déjà vu ?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in confusion. Naruto just shrugged then stripped down to his black briefs. The older ninja looked at the cloth then asked.

" Isn't that a bit tight ?"

" That what Toudou-san got for me. It's comfortable and easy to move in too." Naruto scratched his cheek nervously then lay down on the stone table.

Kakashi shook his head then took out a brush with a tray of ink. He started applying seals all over Naruto's body. Starting from the neck, chest then both arms and legs. He asked the boy to turn around and painted the seals on the backside too. He made a series of hand seals then touched the boy with his palm. Naruto felt effect immediately. His body feels heavy like he was wearing weights back in his active days. But the weights seemed to scattered all over his body not just his arms or legs. The painted seals on his body then disappeared like they were never there.

" Those are gravity seals. They will make the gravity around you heavier, training them in the process but won't hamper your growth. At the moment I will take control of them. When you are ready, I will turn the control over to you or release them when in combat. Don't put your clothes on yet, come with me."

They walked toward the pond, Kakashi sat down on the bench then took out an orange book and started reading.

" You are good with wall climbing, right ?" He asked, eyes still glued to the book.

" Yes."

" Now try water walking. Give me fifteen laps around the pool. Take a five minutes break if you're tired then continue."

The water was warm despite being early morning, must be summer. Standing in the middle of the pond, water reached above his stomach. Reminding him of his current height: one meter... Gotta grow up fast. Putting out his hands, he channelled chakra on them, created a layer repelling the water . He put them down onto the water surface, feeling the pressure pushing back against his palms. Using them as leverage, he lifted his body up, standing on his hands above the water surface. Keeping his concentration, he channelled the chakra on his legs too then slowly put his knees against the water, feeling the pressure against its.

_" Haa... Harder than I thought. The water kept moving so I gotta adjust the flow of chakra continuously."_

He pushed his body up, slowly, sitting on his knees now. Carefully he switched over to one foot, then two, standing straight on the water surface now. Then he tried walking around, slowly at first to get used to it. After one lap, he got the basic and started walking normally. Three laps and he changed to skipping on water in circle like he was dancing. At lap tenth, he started jumping, doing back flip with hands. Then he twisted his legs in the air while using his hands as stands. (breakdance ftw!)

_" Hmm that was fun, pick up the pace a bit then. How about running ?"_

He coiled his body back then started running at full speed. The water splashing around when his feet touched the surface, making violent waves. He started losing control as the waves got more violent. After one lap, two different waves hit on his foot. Unable to control a suitable flow he fell face first into the water. He stood up coughing out water.

" Damn, that didn't go well at all." He said then walked over to the edge to take a rest.

" Running on water is not like sprinting on the ground, Naruto." Kakashi said behind his Icha Icha Paradise. " It's okay to do that in a big water surface. But in a small pond the waves will get violent and disrupt your control. Try skating. Move the chakra below your feet forward, it will make you slide along the surface. Be patient thought."

Naruto let out a deep breath then lay flat out in the water, his body floating making him felt relaxed. He mediated for a few minutes then resumed his training. He got on the water surface again. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine the flow of chakra below his feet. He started moving them forward in circle, slowly. When he receive no reaction, he increased the speed a bit, still no reaction. He scowled then push more chakra into it. His body was pushed forward so sudden that it surprised him. He quickly calmed down, regaining his control. He did it again, this time increasing the amount and speed at the same time. His feet slide forward slowly, separating the water below it.

_" Hmm I see now. The chakra keeps moving so the waves of water won't affect much."_

He started skating around the pools. His speed increased each time he finished a lap. Soon, he was skating at full speed now. Violent waves of water hitting the pond's edge continuously but he was unaffected by it. He wondered if he could leap forward while gliding. That would make a good surprise attack. He then pumped a large amount of chakra into his feet. The result, he was launched out of the pond into the bush nearby with a scream.

Kakashi let out a chuckle at the sight. Still he was amazed at the boy's progress. That was a basic Jounin technique and took more than two weeks to master. He could understand where he get the chakra to maintain it but his extreme control ability... they were really perfect. At this rate the boy will absorb jutsu like a sponge with water. Maybe he could teach him Chidori too.

" Hey Kakashi. You sure are hard to find."

A familiar voice made Kakashi closed his book abruptly, he quickly put it away not wanting to suffer female fury. If she was here then the other will be too. They always go in pairs. He turned on his bench to greet the new arrivals.

" Hello Anko, Kurenai. How have you been ?"

" Pretty good, I'm enjoying the new job at T&I department. We recently got some new arrivals too." Said one dark hair woman with a tinge of purple and tied into a high tail. Anko got a round face, she was wearing her favourite tan overcoat with a web bodysuit stretch from the neck to the thigh. Below she got an orange miniskirt and metal plated boots with shin guards.

" You really quit ANBU, Kakashi... I'm glad."

The woman next to her was a beauty. Long, flowing raven hair, fair skin and crimson red eyes. Her clothes looked like a roll of big cloth with black stripe that was wrapping loosely around her. She had a red sleeve on her right and none on the other. Bandages could be seen below and around her shins. She wore pants or not... Let's not debate about that.

" I did... I got someone important to take care now."

" I see." She sounded a bit relieved, yet sad at the same time. " So who is she ?"

" OUCH ! This bush scratched my whole body ! It's sting !" A childish voice yelled out from a bush nearby.

" Him." Kakashi answered, pointing his thumb behind .

The red haired boy walked out of the bush, several scratches could be seen all over his body. Since he was half-naked so the bush caught him good. They started healing by then but it felt itchy and sting at the same time. When he looked back to his Nii-san, he saw two women standing with him. Two beautiful woman to boost. Their eyes met.

" Umm... hello ?"

*insert cricket sound here...

Then he was suddenly embraced, face pressed into two enormous mounds. The smell of earth, reptile and... bean paste (?) invaded his nose. It felt nice and suffocating at the same time. The woman was squeezing the hell outta him.

" What a cute little boy, let nee-chan give you a hug !"

She then released him just to touch his hair then his cheeks, whiskers then molested his body. Literally.

" Anko, stop it. The poor child's face is redder than his hair now." Kurenai chided her friend.

Anko pouted then released the poor boy. Steam could be seen coming out of his head. Poor kid, that was too much stimulate for a child to handle. It was a miracle he didn't pass out already.

" This is Uzumaki Naruto. He lost his memory in an  _accident_  about a month ago." Kakashi said pressing on the word accident." The Hokage put him under my charge now. He started living with me from today on."

Anko and Kurenai immediately recognized the name. They understand why Kakashi left the ANBU now. They introduced themselves to little Naruto. They quickly liked the boy, despite his dress state (because of his training) he was a decent and polite boy. Kakashi then told Naruto to go back to his room and fetch some new clothes since the one he worn was drenched with his sweat and not proper anymore. Naruto said he would have to run back half-naked if he didn't put the old one back on.

" Well I'll teach you your first jutsu then. Henge no Jutsu. The hand seals are Dog, Boar and Ram. Just imagine what or who you want to turn into and do the seals." (Transformation Technique)

Naruto already practiced all the hand seals during his stay at the hospital so he remembered them all. He did the hand seals, the image of his nii-san appear in his mind. Then smoke exploded where he stood. When it dispersed, a perfect copy of Kakashi was standing there now. Kakashi nodded approvingly. Kurenai and Anko was amazed at the genius child. A perfect henge at first try, by a seven years old no less.

" Yo ~ I'm Hatake Kakashi and I enjoy reading Icha Icha books." His voice was exactly like the original too.

That statement made Kakashi facepalmed, Kurenai frowned and Anko snickered.

" So... How do I release it ?" Second Kakashi said scratching his head.

" Just released the chakra that covering your body." Replied Kurenai.

He did as she said and reverted back to his true form. He decided to do it again and appeared from the smoke is an elder man with silver hair, full beard wearing a dark blue haori and white hakama underneath. He looked about one-sixty meter holding a cane to support himself. It was his previous body's form. Naruto then picked up his dirty clothes then walked out of the training ground. Leaving Kakashi behind with Anko and Kurenai.

" So... That's the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko ?" Anko asked sitting on the bench with Kakashi now.

" Yes, also the son of Uzumaki Kushina, the official heir to the Uzumaki clan." Kakashi answered, looking at the space in front of him, lost in thought.

" I thought his hair supposed to be bright yellow. What happened ?" Kurenai asked, sitting next to Anko, legs crossing.

" ... He was stabbed in the heart by an ANBU. He died before we got him to the hospital." He grimaced at the memory. " Suddenly he came back to life. His body went through extreme changes. He woke up two weeks later, didn't remember anything even his name. The Sandaime appointed me as his guardian to prepare him for the future. He will take the position of the Uzumaki Clan Heir when he became Genin."

" So that is why the Hokage was ruthless recently. We received a lot of new prisoners. Mostly civies or suspected ninja. He was doing a cleansing." Anko said touching her chin in understanding.

Kakashi then turned to look at the raven haired kunoichi " Hey Kurenai, can I ask you to teach Naruto about Genjutsu ?"

She seemed surprised at the sudden request. " I don't mind but do you think he can handle it, Kakashi ? You know Genjutsu required a lot of chakra control and he was only seven."

He gave her an eyes smile at that. " You'll be surprised at his chakra control skills then. He just mastered Water Skating technique right before you girls appeared. He tested some funny move and got launched into that bush."

Her eyes went wide, mouth opened with an "O", doing an imitation of a goldfish. That was... impressive. Water skating was a hard task even for someone with good chakra control like her. She guest she could give it a try and accept Kakashi's request. Anko jumped in asking if he could train him too. Saying she needed a boy toy now and then to relieve her stress. Kakashi was not sure about his decision but... he could let Anko train Naruto now and then. She could choose what to teach the boy but avoid anything... sexual related. The Sandaime will have his head if the boy became the second coming of Jiraiya. Kurenai agreed to that and warned Anko too.

" You guys are no fun at all." Anko puffed her face in fake anger. They laughed a little at that.

" Nii-san, I'm back."

Naruto ran into the training ground, wearing fresh clothes now. Kakashi decided to have Kurenai train him in Genjutsu She accepted saying she has no work today. Anko said she will get some refreshment then leaped away. Kakashi sat on the bench while Kurenai was giving Naruto the basic about Genjutsu. He wanted to read his Icha Icha so much but didn't dare to.

" That was the basis of Genjutsu. There are other type Genjutsu that required direct eyes contact like the Sharingan from the Uchiha clan, they could make you see anything, any memories so be careful. These jutsu that required eyesight are called Doujutsu. It didn't have to be strictly Genjutsu. The Hyuuga clan's Byakugan let them see chakra flow, three hundreds and sixty field of vision and through solid objects. Back to Genjutsu, the more intelligent you are, the more good you are at making a realistic genjutsu. The details are important. You must made the target feel all the senses in order to fool their mind. If put enough power in a Genjutsu, you could render a target unconscious from the shock. My goal is to create a Genjutsu that strong enough to fool the brain into believing it was dead, thus making the target dead in reality."

Naruto carefully took in the lesson by heart. He didn't know Genjutsu could be this scary. Such a useful techniques yet so few could make use of it. The best is he didn't need to make direct eye contact to apply it. So a massive Genjutsu was possible. It would definitely become useful when fighting with an army.

" Is it possible to perform Genjutsu using sound or musical instruments ?"

Kurenai thought for a few seconds before answering " Yes it is but I haven't met anyone capable of that. If you do met someone like that, disable them right away."

Naruto nodded, he was thinking about that too. He was fairly good with a transverse flute. If he could buy one that is...

" Now this is how you dispel a Genjutsu. The jutsu is Kai (Dispel) with a Ram seal." Kurenai made an example. " The hand seal actually helped you channelled a strong wave of chakra through your body to disrupt the chakra flow of the caster. One with high chakra control could simply adjust their flow to dispel it. An unaffected ninja could channelled his chakra into an ally to shake them out of a Genjutsu too. Why don't you give it a try ?"

Naruto started doing it right away. He channeled his chakra getting them ready to burst out, disrupting any genjutsu. He did it without a hand seal.

" Kai !"

A wave of purple chakra suddenly hit everyone in the training ground. The wall of chakra kept on spreading covered the southern district of Konoha then stopped near the Gate. Birds and animals reacted to the chakra and went wild. One particular Snake Mistress did a spit take while drinking from her paper cup. One kitty went out of control, making the Genin holding it let go in fright.

" Umm did I do it right ?" Naruto asked in confusion. Two older ninjas looked at the boy with deadpan face. Their back hair were all standing up.

" Maybe you should tone it down a bit next time." Kurenai said to him. Still feeling light headed about that Chakra Burst earlier. " Like around ten percent of it."

" I better go and check. ANBUs gonna get hear any seconds now to investigate." Kakashi stood up from his seat and walked towards the entrance of the Training Ground.

" Okay ?" Naruto answered in confusion.

She then decided to teach Naruto the appropriate amount of Chakra to use a technique, after that overkilled with a simple Kai ... He listened and decided to use ten percent of the previous amount then adjust them accordingly. The next Kai he performed covered the whole training ground. The next one about ten meters. Then he started getting the hang of it. He could control the range now. When Kurenai asked him if he was tired or not. He said he didn't feel any chakra exhaustion at all.

" Okay next I will teach you a simple Genjutsu. The hand seals are Rat, Ox and Snake . " She pointed at a dummy not far away. " Now I want you to apply another image to that dummy over there. Make it disappears or anything you like. Try to make it real with all views available. Set the effective range about thirty meters."

Naruto turned to the dummy, he ran the image he wanted other people to see it his mind, the aspects, the smell, vision and sound of every corner. Then he performed the hand seals. When it was done, replaced the dummy was a... sleeping white tiger. He could see the beast's body moving, the tail twitching now and then, the sound of it snore seems real enough. Kurenai was surprised one more time.

" Wow, that was very good. If I didn't tell you to do it. I would have think we have a tiger right here in the training ground." Kurenai praised him then silently screamed  _" Oh my god he was seven and he made an animated illusion. If Kakashi didn't adopt him then I WOULD !"_

" Could you made the tiger move around ?"

" I don't know how." Naruto touched his whiskers.

" Just apply another illusion over it. Think about what he would do, would react in every details. Keep the dummy invisible though."

The boy nodded and performed the hand seals again. The white tiger woke up, stretching it's body then walked over to them. It got near Kurenai and pushing it's head against her, purring nicely. Kurenai was speechless, she could feel the soft fur, the smell and the sound the illusion was giving. They were so real. She ran her fingers through the beast's mane, a shiver ran through her spine. If he could make such a simple Genjutsu so real then she could not imagine what he could do with the Narukami no Jutsu (Vision of Hell Technique).

" Okay stop, make it sit down." Kurenai said while the tiger keep pushing it's body against her like a cat wanting it's pet time. Then it stop, laid down on the ground obediently, like a domestic cat.

" That was the best Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu I've ever witness." (Demonic Illusion: Delusional Image Technique)

" Thank you, Yuuhi-neesan." The boy was pleased to hear that from a Genjutsu specialist. Plus a beautiful one no less.

" The next one is an original of mine. The hand seals are Tiger, Boar, Tiger, Horse and Ox. This jutsu gives your enemy the image of your body dissipates into your choice of object then consumed them, stunning them for a few seconds if they are not prepared. Enough to deliver a quick kill or escape. My version is Magen: Hanabira Hishou no Jutsu. You could use it or make your own." (Demonic Illusion: Flight of the Petals technique)

Naruto stood there, tapping his chin lightly, then his forehead, shook his head for a few times. He was trying to get an image to come with it. After five minutes, he couldn't still come up with an image. Kurenai already sat down on a bench, sitting cross-legged, her chin resting on one hand taking in the image of a very frustrated boy. She couldn't blame him, she remembered spending two hours strange to come up with the flower petals image. The image symbolize the user so it's fine to dwell into it.

" What made him thinking so hard ?" Kakashi came back along with Anko, carrying a pack of food and drinks.

" He's thinking of his own symbol. Just leave him be." Kurenai accepted the food and drink from Anko. " Problem with the ANBU ?"

" Yeah, gotta go meet the Hokage with them. The southern district was freaked out because of that purple chakra wave."

" I was freaked out too. Didn't think the kid have it with him." Anko said taking sip from her lemonade bottle. " I want him more and more now."

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the statement.

" Yeah I agree. The boy was a genius with many talents. See that tiger over there. His first genjutsu ever and it is perfect."

Kakashi and Anko looked at the sleeping white tiger then looked back at the boy, who was pulling his hair in frustration at the moment, they gave out a hum then continued with their meal.

" I got it ! This will be my symbol." Naruto stood up performed a series of hand seals.

A gust of wind came suddenly, then Naruto's body dissipates into many bright red colour object then scattered. She took one of them and realized what it was he had chosen. They were red maple leaves. The colour was the same red that adorned the boy's head. Then the leaves faded away in red smoke and surrounded the three of them. They only see red, crimson red. Everything suddenly disappeared after that.

" I called it Magen: Shinku Yurei no Jutsu." (Demonic Illusion: Crimson Ghost Technique)

Naruto said from behind the older ninjas. They weren't surprised but... impressed by his talent. How could one create his own jutsu so fast just like that. That needed the the mind of a sage, an elder to make all the possible details. Everything they just saw,felt and smelled were so real. The wind that blew against them, the smell of the autumn leaf, the feeling they got when the leaves touched them and finally, the air itself felt like Autumn was already here instead of summer.

" Naruto I will give you the last jutsu for this week. But before I do, I forbid you to use it on a teammates or allies unless it was REALLY necessary. It is called Magen: Narukami no Jutsu. It will show the target their greatest fear, their worst nightmare and what they afraid the most. Due to the potent level of your Genjutsu, It could easily break a person and made them go insane. Can you promise me that ?"

Kurenai said with so much seriousness in her voice. Naruto could understand what she meant. If such a dangerous technique exists. He had to be careful with using it. A damage to the body could be fixed easily, but a damage done to the mind could never be healed. He clenched his jaw and nodded solemnly. Though he didn't voiced his oath, Kurenai could see the grim looked he had and agreed that the boy get that she meant. She showed him the hand seals then asked him to practice these Genjutsu in the next week (except the Narukami one). Try to reduce the hand seals or do them seallessly if possible. He promised her and thanks her for the lessons. They gave him some lunch and have some rest. He gladly accepted the meal... they were dangos. Not his favourite but not bad at the same time.

_" Now this smell familiar... "_  He turned to the tan coat woman sniffing.  _" Ah I see now. Must be her favourite then."_

* * *

_**After 30 minutes napping ...** _

" Now we will start your Taijutsu training. Anko will test your form and reflexes then I will decide on what to train you."

" Don't be shy now. Come at me with everything you got." Anko said provokingly, licking her lips in a seductive way. " Nee-chan gonna take  _real good_  care of you."

Naruto felt a shiver run along his spine at her words. She was there right in front if him then the next moment, she disappeared. His instinct made him reacted, he crouched on the ground, kicking his foot behind only to get caught in the ankle by Anko.

" Oohhh good reflex. Did you keep up with my speed, or was it your instinct ?"

He scowled then twisted his body, swinging his other leg at the hand she used to hold onto his ankle. She let him go. He rolled away then jumped back on his feet. She definitely toying with him. She got a good reason for that too. If a play she wanted, he would give it to her. He let out a deep breath then adjust his stance. His feet positioned in a same line, matching his shoulders, his hands relaxed beside his hips. The older ninja was unfamiliar with the stance, it was full of openings, asking to be attacked. Anko smirked playfully, the boy was practically inviting her. Who was her to decline ?

Anko moved in fast speed, she appeared as a blur to untrained human eyes now but visible to Kakashi and Kurenai. After a few jumps, she appeared behind him to perform a chop on his unguarded back. But before she could hit him, he moved sideways, catching her wrist in the process. Then she felt him twisting her wrist, using the her momentum as power and leverage. To avoid a dislocating bone or even breaking, she threw herself in his throw and landed a good five meters away from him. When she looked back, the boy still stayed where he was. Still full of opening, inviting her once more.

" Well played gaki, where did you learn that stance ? She asked nursing her wrist gently.

" ... I don't remember. I just knew it." He said with a blank face.

Anko's blood was practically boiling with excitement now. Not many thing surprised her. Yet a seven years old boy just did. The boy was a genius. Something urged her that she needed to be a part of his life. He would be great, she just knew it. Being one of the few that contribute to that greatness made her body shaking in anticipation. He would become strong, even stronger than that fucking bastard of a sensei that used her. Maybe he could defeat him in the future.

Anko licked her lips unconsciously at the thought, her eyes shine dangerously now. Naruto felt the killing intents leaked out from the kunoichi and involuntarily took a step back. That triggered the signal she was waiting. She lunged at him, making quick and precise strikes. Naruto tried to dodge, his body twisting to avoid the oncoming strike. She was aiming at the nerves around his body, trying to incapacitate him. The different of strength and speed between them was so large that he couldn't afford to counterattack. She was not serious yet but this much of power reminded him how weak his body was then. Then he was struck in the shoulder paralysed his right hand as a result. Anko didn't stop, she continued the assaults. A moment later, he laid on the ground, his whole body felt numb and unable to move. He was panting fast and hard.

_" Dang she's fast and strong. She struck like a snake. Her aim was scary."_  He thought back to the fight. Trying to remember the stance and moves Anko had use against him.

" You did good gaki. I didn't use my full strength but that was still impressive. Not even a Genin can stand against me that long." Anko said, bending forward look at him. She then sat down on the ground and put his head on her laps. " Here as a reward. You can use neechan's lap anytime you want."

" ... Really ?"

" Yup." She chirped happily.

" Okay, neechan." He grinned widely showing his full fangs.

" You lacked strength and speed Naruto. That could be fix with times and training. You have a good defensive stance there. Any other stance you know ?" Kakashi walked over to them, Kurenai in tow.

" Hmm... three or four offensive stances I think. And a mixed one. Don't know where they come from. I just knew." Naruto lied while smiling contently on Anko's soft and warm lap. Heaven helps him, this felt so good. Especially after a beat-down like that. The way she pet his hair, scratching his cheeks and chin... he felt in bliss.

" I see. " Kakashi said them smirked as his brother melted in Anko's laps like a cat being petted.

" Well here's your training schedule for the next week. You will start the day at six, run three laps around Konoha, then go here and performed some strength exercises, thirty times each kind. Chakra control lesson will be combined with studying about various techniques like planning traps, info gathering, herbs..." kakashi stopped for a moment then continued " I will ask Akane-san and Himiko-sama for some notes regarding herbs and medicine. You have one hour of lunch break then we will resume training with Genjutsu. After that is sparring matches with me or Anko till four-thirty in the afternoon. The rest of the day is yours. I recommend practising Fuinjutsu yourself then show me the result. I might not be a master but I have basic knowledge of them. Be careful with explosive tags though. Don't do them without supervising."

Naruto nodded, he agreed with the schedule.

" We will see how things change after one week, I might get my own Genin team. If they pass the test that is. I won't be have much time for you so Anko might replaced now and then. Okay ?"

Naruto didn't seem to react anymore. The boy had fallen asleep on Anko's lap, giving out low purring noise. The adults smiled at the innocent display. Anko picked him up in her arms, they decided that was enough for his first day. Together they walked out of the training ground. But smokes started flooding the ground alerted them. They quickly performed a triangle formation, back-to-back ready to defend the boy from any attacker.

" Women scream for me !" A tall figured wearing a red haori appeared from the smoke.

" Men cheer for me!" He made some weird kabuki stances accompanied by music and sound... Where do they come from ?

" For I am here ! The man that kept on pursuing the true love of his life despite suffering hundreds of rejection. " He threw his long silver hair in the air dramatically then turned around facing them. Revealing a green short kimono with matching pants under his red haori. He was wearing a hitai-ate on his forehead, bearing the kanji for Oil.

" I am Jiraiya-sama of the Sannin, the Great Toad Sage of mount Myouboku !" He finished the dance with an ouuu in the background, posing in another weird kabuki stance.

* Insert wind blowing sound here ...

" Dang youngsters these days have no respect for elders." He mumbled standing straight and proper now.

" With all due respect Jiraiya-sama, the only thing women scream for you is promises of murder and torture." Kurenai deadpanned, hand crossed on her chest eyes twitching dangerously.

Kakashi suddenly appeared before the Sannin, he took out a book then showed it to him in both hands. " Please sign my book Jiraiya-sama. I always love your works."

" Oh ha ha, at least little Kakashi here still have some respect for me." He signed the book. Ignoring the dead glare that the raven haired kunoichi was giving him and Kakashi.

" What is going on, Anko-neechan ?" Naruto woke up because of the noises and a strong oily smell. Anko put him down on the ground, he stretched his hands and body then looked around. Noticing the strange man. " Who is he ?"

" Jiraiya of the Sannin, the Toad Sage." Answered Anko.

" The Yondaime's sensei and one of the Three Legendary Ninja of Konoha." Replied Kakashi.

" A pervert." Kurenai hissed.

" Hey I'm not a pervert." The long white hair man protested the puffed his chest out and declared loudly. " I'm a super pervert !"

" ... So you're an Ero-sennin." Said the boy with a blank face (Pervert Sage)

" GAH ! Don't call me that, brat !" Jiraiya screamed in frustration. He then calmed down and turned to Kakashi. " Alright Kakashi, take me to the boy. I heard from sensei about what happened. I will check the seal immediately."

" ... This is Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi pointed his index finger towards boy beside Anko.

Jiraiya looked at the boy. Crimson hair, straight and fell down neatly. Violet eyes with big pupils. No no this is wrong, the boy was messing with him. Jiraiya looked at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow. Not believing this is Uzumaki Naruto. The last time he saw the boy he had bright yellow, wild hair and blue eyes. Just like his father. This boy looked just like ...

" He had some changes after that  _accident_. This is Uzumaki Naruto, son of Uzumaki Kushina and the rightful heir of the Uzumaki clan."

Jiraiya rubbed his temple after hearing what Kakashi said. Complete appearance change and memory lost. Looking at him right now, he was not the image of Minato anymore. The boy is a full blooded Uzumaki now. None of Minato's legacy could be found anymore. Giving out a long sigh Jiraiya asked the boy to come and let him check his stomach. The boy looked at Kakashi then moved to him when the Jounin nodded. Jiraiya sat on one knee, inspecting the seal on the boy's stomach. The seal was fine, he concluded. But something was strange. There was suppose to be two sources of chakra in here. One belong to the boy, another belong to the Kyuubi. Yet he only found one source. He grimaced at the thought the boy's body was taken by the Kyuubi. But quickly push the thought away as he looked at the boy's eyes. They are full of wonder and uncertainty.

" Kakashi, activate your Sharingan and tell me the boy's chakra colour."

Kakashi obeyed, lifted his hitai-ate and ran a full check on Naruto using his Sharingan. What he saw make him sputtered

" It's... p-purple ?"

" Just as I thought. " Jiraiya looked older than he appeared. He let Naruto pulled down his shirt, covering his stomach again. " The Kyuubi must have fused it's chakra with the boy to save him from dying. It must have resonated with his mother's lineage and gave him his new look. Plus powerful chakra. How was good was his skills ? Did you started training him yet ?"

The three young ninjas looked at each other then nodded and started giving him their reports. The boy has perfect chakra control, even rivalled Tsunade of the Sannin herself. He was calm, kindhearted and despite betrayal. Genjutsu created by him are almost realism. He had good Taijutsu basic and knowledges. All he lacks is physical strength, stamina and speed. They also mention letting him practice Fuinjutsu himself since they believe the boy can handle it with care. At this Jiraiya perked up, he could train the boy for a week before he left to check on his network again.

" So boy, do you want the great Jiraiya-sama to train you in Fuinjutsu ?" Said the Toad Sage, sitting in front of the red haired now.

" You would ? "

" Yeah, not for long, a week at most but I'm sure it's enough to cover the basic. But it's not free. You had to do something for me in the future in exchange for this temporary apprenticeship. " He gave the boy a perverted smile.

Naruto narrowed his eyes but decided to play along " What is it that you want ?"

" I want to see beautiful woman! To help with my research and writing !" He declared in a proud voice. Kurenai was cracking her knuckles in the background.

" I can do that now if you want." Naruto beamed at him, full of confident.

" Oh you can ?! Show me then brat. But disappoint me and the deal is off !" Jiraiya stood up, puffing his chest, crossing his arms threateningly.

Naruto stepped away from him then turned to look at Kurenai and Anko. He clapped his hands together in front of his face.

" Please don't hate me for this. Kurenai-sensei, Anko-neesan." He pleaded then turned back facing the tall Sannin. He took in a deep breath then shouted.

" Witness the greatest henge no jutsu ever created !" He made the hand seals for the henge then screamed out loud. " OIROKE NO JUTSU !" (Sexy Technique)

Smoke exploded where he stood. Once it dispersed a figure appears. Stepping out of the smoke was a tall woman wearing a white open shirt, barely cover anything at all. Her curvy figure would make any woman jealous. The shape of her breasts would make any men drool at the sight of them, not to mention barely covered. Her smooth, well shaped and bare legs begging to be touched. Her long, silky red hair draped over her shoulder, hugging her oval face and her sharp chin, cute whiskers and violet eyes. She reminded them so much of the late Uzumaki Kushina albeit much more beautiful and... sexier.

" Jiraiya-sama, don't stare too much." The girl hugged her body shyly, a tint of red could be seen on her cheeks " You'll make a girl blush."

Kakashi shot backward, blood flew out of his nose knocking him out instantly. Seeing an erotic image of his sensei's wife was just too much to bear. Anko was shocked but quickly recovered then made a wolf whistle. Kurenai just stood where she was, mouth gaping with eyes opened wide. Jiraiya was standing still with a straight face... except the blood dripping down from his nose was a dead give away. Then his body suddenly set aflame, he screamed and... started crying.

" Oh god I am so proud Naruto! You are the best ! That was the most powerful jutsu I've ever seen. The curves, the body, the skin, the voice ! Even the clothes. Who would ever thought that a piece of shirt could be that sexy, more than a naked body! Hell, I like this kid. Ha ha ha !"

Thinking it was enough, Naruto dispelled the henge. Jiraiya pouted but became happy again immediately. He said that they would start the training tomorrow after he finished his regular training. For one week that is. Jiraiya then left to report back to the Hokage, saying goodbye to the group before shunshin-ed away. Naruto walked back to his senseis. Kakashi was still knocked out muttering things like sorry, sensei and wife. Anko just smirked playfully, Kurenai gave him a lesson about woman pride, respect and warned him not to use that technique unless really necessary.

After ten minutes of scolding with Naruto performing a seisha feeling guilty, she finally calmed down. Kakashi was awake then. Before they realized it, the night already came. Anko suggested having dinner together. They decided to visit the Red Charcoal, Naruto could start his work right after then. Which lead to another incident and another cry fest. But that is a story for another day ...

* * *

**Author's note:**  Oh my what have I done with this chapter. It's kinda long ... I hope you guys don't mind that. ;) So Naruto no longer has chakra control problem not only because of his adult mind, but also having his chakra mixed with the Kyuubi. Erasing main problem with his chakra control ability. If someone noticed, that would also explained why he was so good at Genjutsu. Foxes (or Kitsune) are master of illusions and deception. So their chakra are perfect for Genjutsu. Oh and that style Naruto used when sparring with Anko is Aikido. All his other style required a trained body to perform so he could not show them yet. I hope Jiraiya's introduction was good. I did a lot of research to made it up. And about that Oiroke no jutsu. I got a half-naked fetish :V They are much more attractive than just plain naked body.


	7. Hana to Inu to Kitsune (Dog, Fox and Flower)

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:**  Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:**  MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence & future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), NarutoxHinataxSakura . More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician & studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

**_Music Note:_**  Umi no Mieru Machi - The Town Overlooking The Ocean from the movie Kiki's Delivery Service composed by Joe Hisaishi. Piano arranged by Makiko Hirohashi. 

* * *

_**Konohagakure Academy, time skipped one week after Jiraiya returned to Konoha ...** _

" So after this period, your summer vacation will begins. Remember, don't forget to do your homework or neglect your training. " The dull pink haired Chuunin instructor, Haruno Kizashi said in low tone. " Constant vigilance is a ninja's best friend. Now class is... dismissed."

The kids in the classroom started yelling and rushed out of the door. Some stayed behind to meet their friends then went out in group. All but one exception, the Uchiha heir, Uchiha Sasuke. The kid made Kizashi felt wrong. He has no social interaction even though his scores are perfect, from written exams to physical tests and having his own fanclub at the age of seven. The child was like a living doll. As much as he could see, all Sasuke did was eat, training and sleep. He was very worried when his little daughter became a member of the Prince Sasuke fanclub. That all changed a week ago, she came home asking her parents what it's meant to be a ninja and said she wanted to become a proper one.

Well, no words could describe how surprised he and Mebuki was. Their little princess, a timid girl who always felt conscious of her forehead, not wanting to act unlady like, asked them to train her to become a ninja. They asked her why she suddenly change her goal in life, she didn't answer. Saying she made a promise not to speak. But she did mentioning an older boy, a very mature one at that.

As parents, that did not sit well with him and his wife. The change was welcoming but they didn't know the reasons. They are determined to find out about this boy and his intention with their daughter. Their daughter did say that she will meet him today at the playground. He decided to spy on them later and intervene if necessary.

_" I'm gonna wring the bastard's neck if he put a finger on my little flower."_ Thought one angry father. _" Oops better get going now or I'll lose her trail."_

Kizashi shunshin-ed to the rooftop, searching for his daughter's pink hair. He soon noticed her walking with another blond head, the Yamanaka girl. His daughter has changed a lot during the last week. She was no longer conscious about her forehead and ready to defend it. She even used a red ribbon given by the Yamanaka girl to tie up her hair, not letting her bang covered her forehead anymore. Her physical scores in the academy went up dramatically. She no longer swooned over the Uchiha boy, saying him being cold, unsocial and ignorant. He still remember what she said back then ...

_" I prefer an older brother type. Being strict yet kind and funny at the same time."_

Good reference really... He hoped the boy she met was the same type of person that she described. He would make a good role model for her. She took her training seriously, woke up early to join him in his morning practice, ate a full meal instead of just vegetables, held back her tears when she got hurt during training or at school.

At first he and Mebuki were afraid that she was pushing herself too hard. But when he saw that she still kept her relationship with her friends and enjoying it, he knew she was not training desperately. Just simply wanting to improve herself like any other ninja.

Sakura soon said goodbye to her blond friend then heading to the playground alone. Kizashi casted a Genjutsu on himself and quietly followed her. Upon entering the playground they saw two boy in there. Two identical boy. Twins ? He thought but quickly discarded it. Must be bunshin (clones). Two of them were sitting on the grass, a set of Go lay between them. The clones were playing chess with each other ? Normal bunshin cannot do that, only Kage Bunshin could (Shadow Clones). But how is that possible? The boy looked young, just around Sakura's age. Then Sakura ran over to them, hand waving with a bright smile.

* * *

_**With Haruno Sakura...** _

When she entered the playground, Kitsune was already waiting for her. He was playing chess with his bunshin. She ran over to him, waving her hand.

" Kitsune-san ! I have arrived."

" Oh Sakura-chan. Right on time." One looked up and greeted her, the other one still looking at the chess board. Trying to break out the tactics. " Okay let's stop, she's here."

The other Naruto grumbled then dispel the henge, the chessboard returned to it original shape. A big rock with several sets of smaller rocks above it. Sakura was amazed. It was a small feat but to performed many henges at a time like that required really good chakra control. Two Naruto stood up, dusting their black pants then looked at her.

" Alright, Sakura-chan. What is your answer ?" The one of the left asked " Will you walk the path of lie with me ?"

" Can you endure the shame, the helplessness you needed to show ?" The one on her right continued.

" Can you walk in the shadow, strike in the dark and leave before the light can reach ?" Said the left one once again with his right hand reached out to her.

" Can you dirty your hands without regret, to protect what is dear to you?" The right one opened his hand to her too. Then together, in unison, they asked.

" Answer me Haruno Sakura, walk the path of deception with me and there will be no lies between us, or go back to your way of light with others. Now choose."

Sakura was speechless and stunned. That speech of his was... so cool ! Like a villain... she meant a hero... okay a villain. They are much cooler than heroes anyway. Her inner went wild and was in full fangirl mode now. He looked so determined and serious. Despite they were both children, Sakura knew that if it's him, he would make it. They would become strong, his ideal would be realized. There would be no lies between them. They would be together, comrade-in-arms and protect their families with all they got.

" I will walk this path with you, Kitsune. So lead the way ! Shannaro !" Sakura said out loud putting her fist up with her signature word.

The two Naruto grinned widely, the one on the right nodded then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

" Okay let's take you to meet Oyabun (the boss in yakuza term). We are Kage bunshin so once we dispelled, our memories will be his." The now confirmed Kage Bunshin said. " So you want to be carried in bridal style or piggy back ?"

Sakura was surprised to know that Naruto was capable of creating Kage Bunshin. But she quickly got out of her stunned state them jumped on the boy, hugging his neck asking to be carried bridal style. The bunshin smiled then lifted her off the ground. They leaped into the sky, the boy did the roof jumping skillfully closing the distance between them and Training Ground Six quickly.

Meanwhile Sakura was captivated by the sight she was seeing. The village looked so beautiful from above. So peaceful and calm. And the boy who was carrying her decided to become strong to protect this peace. She would too. She couldn't wait the day she become as strong as him, to stand beside him as an equal. Protecting their home together.

_" This is not just a childish crush I'm feeling."_

**_" No duh. This guy is totally worth dying for."_ **

_" Quiet, Inner. You're not helping me."_

**_" Right right. Keep playing the little sister role though. We both enjoyed it, so did he."_ **

_" You don't say ?"_

She rested her head against his warm chest. His body heat leaked right through the thin black cloth, making her feel comfortable, protected. She smiled contently. Soon they reached the Southern District of the village and entered Training Ground Six. There were a lot of people there. Upon taking a closer look, she recognized that they were all Kage Bunshin. Naruto's Kage Bunshin. Around twenties of them in total. They worked in group of five, one was practicing Taijutsu in a pond above the water surface, wearing nothing but their underwear.

_**" GAH HOTTIES !"**_ Screamed her Inner.

The second group was gathering around a stone table, scrolls, brushes and ink tray scattered around. The third one was practicing shuriken and senbon throwing. The fourth gathered in a circle, taking turns performed Genjutsu on each other. The last group only have two bunshin, they were laying under the shade of tree reading books. The bunshin that carried her here took her hand and lead her away. She looked forward to see a group of people sitting on the benches near the pool, talking. She recognized none except for Naruto and... The Sandaime Hokage ?!

" Oyabun, she has arrived. I'll take my leave then." The bunshin reported then dispelled himself.

Memory flashed through Naruto's mind. He stood up from his seat to greet Sakura, smiling brightly.

" Sakura-chan. I'm so glad that you accepted. You have no idea how long it take me to create that ridiculous speech." He said scratching his whiskers, feeling embarrassing.

" No I love it. Very kitsune like." She said giving him her mischievous smile.

" Oh yes you know your thing, Sakura-chan." He then walked behind her pushing her forward towards the group of adult watching them. " Let me introduce you to my senseis."

" Hatake Kakashi, Jounin sensei without a team."

" Yo ~" Kakashi greet her with his fake salute.

" Mitarashi Anko, the sexy Snake Mistress of Konoha, Toukubetsu Jounin."

" Aw Naruto-chan, you tease." The dark purple hair woman smiled seductively.

" Yuuhi Kurenai, the oncoming Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, Chuunin."

" Hello, nice to meet you." God she was beautiful, Sakura sure felt jealous and defeated at her beauty.

" Jiraiya-sama of the Sannin, The Toad Sage also known as Ero-Sennin."

" Hey ! I resent that ! Don't listen to him Ojou-chan, I'm the manliest man you ever met !" Screamed the tall white haired Sannin.

" And the Sandaime Hokage of our village, Sarutobi Hiruzen."

" Hello child, It is nice to know that Naruto here had friend his age" Hiruzen gave them his grandfather smile. " I was afraid that that he would become dull from hanging out with us adult too much."

" My name is Haruno Sakura, a friend of Naruto-kun. But I called him Kitsune since we both like that name. It's an honor to meet you all."

The adult nodded contently at her politeness.

" Now then Naruto, why had you bring her here today ? Surely it's not a formal introduction. Isn't it a bit too soon for your age ?" Hiruzen teased the young child. His face went red a bit at that.

" Jii-sama, don't tease me. I was being serious here." He scratched his hair then standing straight, looking at his senseis with serious eyes. " I would like to have her train with me. It would be good to have you all train her too. But I wouldn't push my luck. I could train her myself."

" May I ask why ? Why her but not somebody else ? We got better teammates for you." Asked Kakashi, resting his chin on his hands now. Looking serious.

" I don't need a teammates. Not yet anyway. I needed a friend, a trusted friend. Someone whom I can trust and expected the same amount of trust from me." He paused a little before continued. " I think she known what's its like to be weak, being alone. She... We understood each other. We wanted to change ourselves for the better. Become strong in order to protect our loved ones, our home, our village. But we wanted to do it in the dark. Not wanting to gather unnecessary attention to us."

The whole training ground was quiet then. Even the bunshins has stopped training to listen in the conversation. The adults were taking in each and every word he said, reading his body language, sensing if there were any lie behind them. As far as they seen, he seems truthful and honest enough. But...

" A good and noble reason, Naruto-kun. But we cannot decide that for her. Only her parents can allow something like that. Speaking of which... What say you, Haruno-san ?" The Sandaime smiled knowingly, he always loved drama. One of a few reason he read Icha Icha series. His students has good taste for drama after all.

Sakura perked up at that. Then a moment later, someone shunshin-ed appeared right next to her. Sakura and Naruto looked at the elder Haruno, his face was calm and nothing else. He bowed to the adults then turned to look at his daughter. She dropped her face in shame. She was found out by her father. So much for being secretive and deceptive. She chided herself.

" You should have told me Sakura."

" I'm sorry Tou-san. But I made a promise." She answered without hesitation although still not dare to look at him in the eyes.

He looked at her form, she was shaking. But it was not because of fear, she was shaking in anger. She had failed her mission. Her father knew. She was angry with herself. Kizashi gave out a long sigh, thinking how fast his little flower has grown without him knowing.

He turned to the red haired boy next to her. Taking in his features and clothes. Their eyes met, his eyes didn't flinched not even once. The way he looked at him didn't have any aggressiveness or challenging in it. His eyes looked determined and strong. He knew he did wrong, making his daughter lied to him, but he damn sure didn't regret it. What a brat.

" Uzumaki Naruto-kun ?" He called to him.

" Yes sir ?" The boy answered, looking up at him.

" What you said at the playground. Did you really mean it ?"

" Every word I said, sir. I may have been dramatic about it but I meant it. Truly." He answered with absolute conviction.

Kizashi took a deep breath. It's not like he could help it anyway. The boy seemed decent enough. And Kami this isn't a marriage meeting !

" You may train with him during this Summer Vacation, Sakura." His daughter seemed surprised at that, she looked up at him beaming. " But ! After you go back to Academy, you will train with me everyday in the morning like usual. You can train with him at night."

" I will give no curfew since I trust your senseis. But make sure to take her home before twelve. She needed her sleep and rest." He reminded Naruto.

" Of course, sir."

" Stop with this Sir thing. It made me feel old..." He rubbed his temple. Then walked away " I gotta tell your mother Sakura so be prepared. "

" Of course, Kizashi-san." Naruto bowed to him.

" Thank you, Tou-san." Sakura followed Naruto's example and bowed too.

_**" YES ! We got to train with the hottie. Tou-sama rocks ! Shannaro !"** _

After that they got teased endlessly by Naruto's senseis. Jiraiya was writing in his note furiously saying things like good material for his future books and a great series. He then got threatened that if he released any book involving children, she would cast a Genjutsu so strong that every time he peep at women they would be replaced by fifty years old ladies. He didn't try to test if she could actually do that jutsu or not.

Since Kurenai started training Naruto in Genjutsu, they both improved dramatically. She learned a lot of images and advanced control techniques from him. While he learned more about Genjutsu from her. They had a good relationship and wished to keep it. The same applied for Anko, his strange style of fighting intrigued her. They helped each other and both improved from that. Kakashi learned different ways to use a jutsu. Now he was practicing Jutsu mastery himself, not wanting to fall behind while his ex-classmates improved themselves.

The Sandaime looked at the sight before him and nodded contently. Naruto had make friend and a family. He hoped that the boy will grown up into a fine man, surrounded by love and righteousness. Then he silently wished his parents could see this. They would be proud of the boy.

They said goodbye to Jiraiya a few hours later. The Sannin had to go back traveling to gather more materials. He promised to visit Naruto the next time he visit and wished the boy good luck. Not before he silently slipped the boy a copy of Icha Icha Youth Gone Wild. Only to got caught by Kurenai then scolded by Hiruzen. Kakashi had taken Sakura's abilities measure during the training, he would build a proper schedule for her based on it. The night hit and they decided to went home.

" Wanna see the sunset ?" The boy offered.

" If it won't bother you, kitsune."

Naruto created a Kage Bunshin then sent him to go prepare for work. He then carried her up and leaped away, heading to the Hokage monument. He leaped skillfully, the villagers noticed him but never fast enough to know who he was. An ANBU appeared wearing Neko mask jumping along side him, long purple hair waving in the wind. He gave her a nod of acknowledgement and a smile, she responded in kind then fell back behind. Upon reaching the edge of the mountain, he jumped forward, sticked his foot onto the wall then launched himself up, repeating the process till he get to the top.

They landed on the Fourth's head, he put her down and sat down on the ground. They watched the red sun descending, slowly, red light draped over the Hidden Village. There were no words spoken, for they were not necessary. After the last light disappeared behind the skyline, he spoke.

" Your father was strong, you know. Definitely not Chuunin level." He said laying on his back to look at the starry night above.

" Mmhm, I noticed when I started training with him. After taking becoming a ninja seriously, I noticed that I didn't actually know much about my parents."

She hugged her legs, resting her head on her knees. Everything Naruto said to her made senses after a few days. Her parents were strong yet they hide those strong from others. From her to protect herself. From their friends in order to not harm them and from others to protect themselves. He had been so right, so smart...

" How you know about it all ?" She asked him.

" About what ?"

" Ninja, lies, betrayal and those psychological stuffs. We are of the same age, aren't we ?" Their eyes met, locking into each other. He didn't dare to break it. Afraid that she might took it as a sight of lie. They promised not to lie to each other.

" A month ago, during the Senbon festival, I suffered a fatal wound in an accident. I woke up two weeks later with no info of who I am or how I look like. To put it plainly, I was reborn one month ago."

She calmly nodded, urged him to continue.

" I spent the next two weeks recovering. During that time, I realized I knew things I shouldn't have known. Feel things I have never experienced. Do stuff I have never done, not even once. Knowledge flooded my mind, Sakura. Knowledges and painful experiences."

He paused then, closing his eyes then turned to look at the night sky above.

" It was because of those memories, I decided to be strong. In order to avoid experience them for real. It's... too much painful to even imagine."

A hand grabbed onto his, squeezing gently. " I understand. Thank you for being honest with me, Kitsune."

" I want you to do something for me Sakura."

" What is it ?"

He took a deep breath before speaking. " Outside of practice, when we are not alone. Please ignore me. Treat me like I don't exist. Like we never met."

" What ?! Why ?" Sakura was surprised to say the least. Why did he want her to do something like that ? " Is it because of me ? I promise I will change, become stronger. Please don't ask me to do something like that."

" No ! It's not your fault. It's me." He assured her, calming her down by holding her shoulder firmly." It's an S rank secret issued by the Sandaime. The villagers are not allowed to talk about it so they abused me and ask their children to do the same. Please do as I say Sakura... It's better than having you hurt me or them hurting you."

" B-but... "

" Sakura. We live a life of lie. We are ninja. But that doesn't mean we would never step out into the light. I will tell you the reason when I enroll in the Academy next year, the Hokage allow it if I am the one who announce it. Then we will step out in the light when we become Genin. So please, trust me on this. But for now, out in the light, don't let anyone know. We can lick our wounds in the dark all we want."

She was shocked, then she started tearing up and cried. He just hold her against his chest, waiting for her to calm down. She sobbed between words, blaming the village for being cruel to him, then blaming him for asking her to be cruel to him. It's not fair he knew. But in the long run, it will benefit them both. She cried for a good twenty minutes before calming down, she then made him promise. A pinky promise. The one to break the promise will have to swallow a thousand needles. They both promised. He promised to tell her the truth next year. She promised to keep the secret between them. One day, they will walk together in the day light.

* * *

_**Next morning, Training Ground Six ...** _

" Don't look down on me, SHANNARO !"

Screamed a pink hair girl, running after the redhaired boy on the training ground track, he ran away from her fearing for his life. The suppose run around the training ground practice has turned into a pursuit and chase hunting... The sigh made others watching sweatdropped, the clones included. Kakashi had put the gravity seal on her (under Kurenai and Anko's supervising) then having her join him in his stamina and strength training course. Since she was trained by her parents the previous week so her physical strength are some what decent. Despite being a girl, she has strong competition spirit, not wanting being left behind by her friend.

Naruto had asked them to keep quiet about his relationship with the Haruno girl. It was a sad fact but necessary, so they promised. Maybe the boy losing memories was a good thing after all. Who knows what will become of him, growing up fed with resentment and hatred from the villagers. Kakashi mentally shuddered thinking about it. He himself was practicing too. Thanked to Naruto he has created many improvised versions of his Raikiri. From imbued it with projectile weapon to using a metal whip or metal wire. Kurenai and Anko are also getting scarier and scarier too. Kakashi clapped his hand when Sakura jumped onto Naruto's back.

" Alright let's have lu..."

**BOOM !**

A big explosion went off sending waves of dust through the training ground. A few seconds later, the dust settled revealing the source: The stone table where a group of Bunshin was practicing Fuinjutsu. The table was gone, replaced by a crater with the size of ten meters.

" WHAT THE HELL YOU SHITHEADS !?" The real Naruto screamed walking towards the remaining three bunshin with fury. " I told you to kill time by creating new seals. Not KILLING OURSELVES by creating C4 !"

" But Oyabun, it was so tempting." Defended Fuin number one. " We could get all the ingredient from grocery store !"

" Beside it was really effective. We just need a hand size package and BOOM like you just saw." Said Fuin number two

" Number four accidentally channeled some chakra into the wire, detonated the thing." Number three explained.

" Maybe we should replaced them with radios or remote control like the classic way ?" Suggested number two.

" That could work, I'll go get some from Toudou-san." Number one said then leaped away.

" Just... be careful, you got it ?" Naruto said rubbing his temple gently then walked back to his brother.

" Alright Oyabun, we're sorry. We'll clean it up right away."

Having Kage Bunshin was a good help at learning things but a pain at the same time. The first time he used it, he was greedy, created more than eighty bunshin just to experience the worst hangover he ever had after dispelling them. The memory flooded his mind, overwhelmed the brain almost causing a shutdown. He learned his lesson and kept the bunshin from twenties to thirties now. For learning purpose only thought. For combat he could create hundreds without a problem.

Talking about Fuinjutsu, he learned a lot under Jiraiya. Thanked to him, Naruto finally understood the basic of Fuinjutsu and could understand the thing written in the Uzumaki Fuinjutsu books now. Naruto started making his own storage scrolls, explosive tags and creating many other seal, like the C4 earlier. There was some complex, higher Fuinjutsu in the Intermediate book but Kakashi didn't let him read it. Saying he should save it for when he reached Genin. He complained but ultimate agreed. It's bad to learn too many things at a time. A Jack of All Trade is a Jack of Nothing. Mastery is what he needed, not a vast of techniques without knowing how to use them effectively.

Another reason he wanted to master Fuinjutsu was because of Anko. He caught sight of her curse seal once during a wrestling session. She didn't speak but he recognized a curse seal when he saw one. Not the mention the disturbing chakra the seal was emitting. It really got on his nerves.

They had lunch, took an hour of rest, another explosion, he created a few more bunshin. Sakura proved to be another genius at chakra control. She mastered tree climbing and water walking on first try. But she didn't have the monstrous capacity like Naruto so Kurenai have her sticking leaves on her body while studying medicine and herbs, Naruto sitting on the water surface in his briefs. Since Sakura didn't bring any bathsuit. It was warm in Summer so they wanted to make use of it.

Kurenai was ecstatic to have another Genjutsu prodigy as her student. Sakura made her own version of disappearing illusion by the name Magen: Satsui Sakura (Demonic Illusion: Murdering Cherry Blossom). Scary as it sounded, the Genjutsu made the target saw her body dissipates into sakura then started cutting their body with the petals, red colour replacing pink.

Taijutsu session came, Kakashi asked to train Sakura since she already train with her father and they were on the same team once so Kakashi could continue training Sakura in Kenpo. Naruto had another torture session, he meant training, with Anko. Later he was disabled and held down, unable to move. Only to have Anko calling Sakura over to pet him. She happily did, wanting to touch his whiskers since the first time they met.

The last training session was attending a lecture at the Konoha hospital, usually help by Mizuki-san or sometime the Director, Himiko-san, herself. Sakura seemed to take interests in becoming a medic right after her first lesson. She borrowed several books from the hospital to do research on her own. Later in the evening, everyone part ways. Sakura knew about Naruto's part time job at the Red Charcoal and asked to tag along. He was hesitating at first but accepted. Under the condition that she enter before or after him at least ten minutes. Not want to let people know that they are together. That night, Sakura's family had dinner at the restaurant. They are pleased with the service, especially the pianist.

Time went by and Summer ended...

* * *

**Requests, Questions, Challenges or constructive ideas are welcome !**

 


	8. Traitor Among Us

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:**  Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

 **Warning:**  MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence & future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura. More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician & studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

_**Music Note:**  _  _ **"**_ _ **Prayer** **" by nujabes**_. It will suit the slow and casual pace in this chapter. Enjoy folks ~

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Traitor Among Us**

_**Seventh Year After Kyuubi, September.** _

_**Konohagakure Academy ...** _

" On your mark ! SET ! RUN !"

" KYAA run faster Sasuke-kun!"

" He looks so handsome drenched in sweat !" Ewww...

" Don't let Kiba catch you, Sasuke-kun!"

A bunch of excited schoolgirls screamed out loud at the group of boys doing physical test.

" Yeah, run faster..." A pink haired girl said and rolled her eyes. Her Inner thought was  _ **" Then trip and paint the ground red with your bloody nose."**_

It had been a month since Summer Vacation ended. She really missed how she could spent the whole day playing with her Kitsune. They trained together, studied together and enjoyed meal together. After the Academy resume it's activity, she still met him every night for training. But they needed to be secretive about it plus the time they had were limited. She gave out a long sigh. He asked her to be normal, like she used to be. Which meant she had to revert back to her old state, her physical score went down intentionally and worst of all: she was back in the fan club. Although she made it clear that she just admired the Prince, not wanting to win his heart. Which made her best friend breathed in relief.

" Penny for your thoughts, Sakura ?." Asked her blond friend, Ino Yamanaka.

" Nothing, just a bit bored." She stretched her legs on the ground then hugged her legs, resting her head on the knees. She whispered softly " I wanna skip class."

Ino didn't hear that due to the girl screaming their lungs out. Oh Kami, she couldn't bear to remember herself being like that. Despite being only seven, that was still sooooo childish! She wished Summer Vacation last all day, she had learned so much from Kitsune and their senseis. She could stay on a water surface as long as she want, the longest was four hours, she had to leave then but felt no serious drain. Her capacity had increased a lot. She could do healing jutsu now, even kage bunshin no jutsu. But she could only make one. More than that would drained her out and made left her feeling light headed.

She wanted to send the bunshin to school then go train with Kitsune. But the adults didn't allow it. Saying it's too dangerous since people will notice them being together. So she sent the bunshin to the hospital, studying. Training Ground Six had been actively used by other Genin groups now. So Naruto had to find another spot to train. Last night he said he had found a spot deep on the North-East part of the village, near Training Ground Forty-Four, also known as Shi no Mori (Forest of Death). He wanted to clear the place out a bit first before taking her there.

Back to her progress, after decided to become a medic nin, she trained real hard. While excel in healing, medic nin are also dangerous due to their knowledge in human anatomy. Which made her realized that how easy it was to kill a person. But that is a thought for the future.. They could use Genjutsu seallessly now. They even pulled a prank on Kakashi, replaced all human figures on his book into male. His reaction was comical to say the least. While Kakashi and her father kept training her in Kenpo. Kitsune was teaching her a new style, Taekwondo, he called it. The style use mainly legs to attack the opponent. It was an offensive style, while Kenpo is a defensive one. She happily learned it.

While he was sweet and all but once he started teaching, he became a devil from hell. The training was straight out torture for her body. But she gritted her teeth and continue. Not wanting to disappoint him nor her family. He even forced her to learn some strange dance moves, saying it's important. Making her moves looked more swift and complex. Then at some point, she realized that she just didn't want to disappoint herself. To reach a limit. She didn't need a limit !

_" Motivation could be a bitch. "_

_**" Language girl."** _

_" ... It's sounded wrong coming from you."_

_**" I have my moment, so do you."**_  Inner chided. _ **" Anyway, we are being stressed out. Do something about this dam inside your mind. Before it broke."**_

_" What dam ?"_

Then a hand touched her shoulder, shaking it. " Sakura-chan, it's the girl's turn." A brown hair girl said to her.

She turned to the girl who dared disturb her peaceful moment. " Fuck off, I'm busy."

The whole class went quiet. Haruno Sakura just swore ?! She mentally slapped herself.

**_" That dam."_ **

* * *

_**Not so far, hiding on a tree ...** _

A ninja, holding a binocular looking down at the school ground below. His eyes trailed on a particular pink head, he read the words on her lips the furrowed his brow at what she just said. The girl was near her limit then, just like Naruto said. They were expecting this at some point, living a double-life is stressful even for an adult. She was very calm to held it for more than a month already.

" What are you doing, Kakashi ?" Neko asked, standing on the branch above him, hands crossed in front of her chest.

" Spying on my cute student." He answered, still looking at his favorite student through the binocular. Gotta say, elementary students has their own charms. The sound of a sword unsheathing could be heard ...

" Wait I'm kidding, Yugao. I'm watching her on Naruto's request." He quickly said not wanting to taste her fury. " He said she is stressed then asked me to watch over her for a few days."

The cat masked ANBU nodded in understanding. " What do you see then ?"

" She's losing it." He said in a deadpan voice. " How about you ? Shouldn't you be with the Hokage all the time ?"

" Not exactly all the time but I'm on guard duty. To the Haruno girl." Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at that. " He put her family on the VIP list due to their relationship with Naruto."

" I see. Made sense... Did you hear any news from Anko or Kurenai ?"

Yugao shook her head slowly. It had been a week since his classmates left on a mission on the Hokage's order. Jiraiya found an operating base near Kusagakure, assumed to be Orochimaru's and requested backup. Anko volunteered while Kurenai wished to join to test her skills and to protect her friend. She knew how much Anko resent Orochimaru and would risk her life just to kill him. The Hokage accepted her reasoning then gave the order. A team of three ANBU, one Tokubetsu Jounin and a Chuunin left the following day.

Kakashi wanted to go himself but was not allowed. Hiruzen wanted him to watch over Naruto and Sakura while others were not available. He obeyed though a bit disappointed. He wanted to test his newly acquired Ninjutsus so much. Then Yugao's radio suddenly came to life.

" Neko, find Kakashi and came to my office.  _Immediately_." The voice belonged to the Sandaime.

" This is Neko, I got Kakashi. We are heading there. Over."

Both of them nodded then leaped away into the Academy, heading to the Hokage's office. When they stepped inside the room, they noticed that Jiraiya, Anko, Kurenai and a white cloak ANBU were already there. The Sandaime was sitting in his chair with a grim expression.

" Seal this room." He ordered sharply.

Jiraiya performed a couple of hand seals then everything went quiet, no other sound could be hear other than their own breathing.

" This conversation will not leave this room. Jiraiya and his team discovered and wiped out a base belong to Orochimaru. He was not there. They could not found anything pointing to him... But."

Anko breathed out heavily then throw a folder at Kakashi. He took it then looked at the content. They were photos and info Uchiha Sasuke. He flipped through the sheets to see more photos ... of Naruto and Sakura. Everything about them could be found, from time schedules, weight, progression, techniques. They were spied on. Orochimaru had spies inside the village. So close to his brother, enough to get his much information. Then he looked closely at the folder, it was brown colour with some wood veins running through the cover.

" ROOT..." Kakashi said, holding onto the folder with anger.

" Danzo betrayed us, Hokage-sama. He also disobeyed your order of disbanding ROOT." Said the white cloaked ANBU. The usual unemotional voice carried a bit of anger on it.

The Hokage didn't react to the accusation. He just sat there, hid his face behind his hands, letting out a tiring sigh. Danzo, even after all he did, sparing his life, he still refused to change his way. Disobedient is one thing, but betraying the village was unforgivable. He spied on his own people, selling them to a mad man, knowing what kind of experiment Orochimaru would do to them. Anger slowly built up inside Hiruzen. He betrayed him, betrayed Tobirama-sensei and betrayed Konohagakure.

" Tenzo, Neko." The two ANBU stood straight up, awaiting orders." Gather your trusted ANBU, ones with real emotion and prepared an assault on Danzo's residence. The ones that could be ROOT agent are to be sent to T&I immediately. Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko and Jiraiya. All of you will assist me in this attack."

" You aren't going to lead this attack, are you ?" Jiraiya asked about to protest.

" I am the Hokage, Jiraiya. You will obey me." Hiruzen said, his voice full of authority. " On my words, mercy is not allowed. They either surrender themselves or face dead. Danzo must die. Failure is not an option."

They all stood straight and perform a perfect salute. " ROGER !"

" Now go! We will strike at the dead of night. The Yami will be no more."

* * *

_**Back to Sakura ...** _

After saying goodbye to Ino, she took a turn into a dark alley. She put a henge on herself, making herself looked like a female genin with brown hair. She pumped chakra on her legs then leaped into the sky, jumping from houses to houses. No matter how many time she did this, it still amazed her. Just two months ago, she was like the people below. Always looked up, admiring the ninjas that jumped above them, protecting them. Now she was here, looking at them from above, a sense of pride creeped up into her. She smirked playfully.

 ** _" Getting cocky aren't we ?"_** Inner scolded her. What is wrong with her lately ?

_" Why shouldn't I ? We are so strong now. Can't you see the way people looking at us right now ?"_

**_" ... You should fix this soon, girl. You know that we only stronger compared to those at our age, right ?"_ **

Before she could retort. A crimson blur caught up to her, he smiled widely in greeting. Then signalled her to follow him. Sakura ignored Inner and followed the Bunshin. They ran passed one of the gates into Shi no Mori but not entering it. They ran deeper into the outside forest and entered a small clearing with high land. The Bunshin dispelled himself. The real Kitsune then waved at her but not moving from where he lay. She couldn't blame him, what a sweet sight she was seeing now. Laying there under the shade, Naruto was relaxing... with a bunch of foxed all around him. They were sleeping, on his body, snuggled into his neck, armpit and leg. The biggest one with deep orange fur curled up into a ball on his stomach.

" Aww they are so cute." She cooed then walked on tip toe closer to him. Some foxes noticed her and looked up.

" Try and pet them. I'm sure they won't mind." Naruto said then ran his finger through the orange fox sleeping on him.

She looked unsure then decided to trust him. She sat down beside him, the fox moved to make space for her. A tiny yellow one sniffed at her then ran it's body against her hand before flopping onto the grass, four legs up. She snickered then scratching the cub on it's stomach, gently. Soon they were surrounded by foxes, all purring happily... the loudest one was Kitsune.

Foxes are forbidden in Konoha's society after the Kyuubi Attack. The Hokage didn't issue the ban, the villagers just did. Since it reminded them too much of what they had lost. So the only place foxes could be seen are deep in the forest, like this place. Sakura decided to lay down on the grass next to her Kitsune, eyes feeling tired.

" Take a nap. It's a good day." He whispered.

" Mmhmm... It's peaceful." She hummed, feeling her eyes lid getting heavier. When did she become so tired ?

" Drop your henge, my Bunshins will watch and wake us up."

She dispelled her henge, the fox didn't seem surprised. They must have seen through it already. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep relaxing breath. The smell of grass invaded her, the fur of the foxes tickled her nose and... the smell of herbs coming from him and her. Then she fell asleep, under the sunset. Naruto smile softly. Great power came with great risk. Arrogance, overconfident, stressed and most of all: Ignorant. Growing up too fast, concentrate at one goal will make people forget where they stand and the people surround them. No matter how much love the people show them, they would treat it as a burden or a distraction. Arrogance. They think that they are stronger than those around them, after all the training they had done. Overconfident. They didn't seek entertainment, thinking it was a waste of time and better go train. Stressed. All they ever think is about themselves, their goal and wouldn't give a damn about others stories. Ignorant.

" Gotta nip this in the bud. "

Said the crimson haired Uzumaki, moving his hand to pet the girl's head softly. Then he too entered the land of dream. Decided that there will be no training today. Just relaxing and... relax.

* * *

_**Time skipped ~** _

Sakura turned her body, hugging the soft and furry thing tighter. The thing struggled in her grip, waking her up. Her hazy mind started working, taking in her surrounding. In her arms was a big orange fox, she was laying on a big piece of black fur inside a... dark cave. She sat up immediately looking around. It was indeed a big dark cave, the source of light was from the lanterns hanging on poles in four corners, a big bon fire crackling in the center. Then she heard the sound of water dripping and running outside, then she smelled the damp and cold air. It was raining, a big rain, almost like a storm.

" You're awake. Here, eat this."

Kitsune appeared behind a red painted byoubu (folding screen) wearing a dark red haori like Jiraiya-sama and his black pants. Then she realized he didn't wear the black T-shirt under it, showing his scarred body. Well no fangirl reaction, she appreciated the sight but seeing it almost everyday during practice just kinda killed the mood.

She caught the pack he threw at her and peeked inside. They were rice rolls. She happily took one out and started eating. When Kitsune first introduce this rice rolls to them, everyone was surprised. Seaweed wrapped the rice with food inside then rolled into pipe shape. It was so delicious, easy to carry and easy to make. The Hokage even asked the recipe for it. Said something about adding it into the Academy course.

" What time is it ?" She asked after realizing she didn't know how long she had sleep.

Naruto took out a pocket watch then looked at it. " Ten before midnight."

" WHAT ?! I slept for six hours ?! I gotta go home." Sakura freaked out almost dropping the food in her lap.

" Nah it's alright. I asked your parents. You have the permission to sleep here tonight." He assured her then walked over to a cabinet, opened it then started browsing for something.

Sakura quirked her eyebrow. They gave her the permission to spend the night with Kitsune. Now that was a surprise. Mother might agree to it, she was fond of the red haired. Dad was another story though. She wonder what made them agree to this. A piece silk flew into her hand, it was soft and thin, sharing her hair colour.

" Remove your shoes, gloves and any accessories. We only need clothes and that. Meet me outside."

" But isn't it raining ?" She asked.

" That's the whole point of it." He gave her a knowing grin then walked away.

Sakura stood up walked out of the soft and warm fur, the foxes moved out of her way before settling back down onto the bed again. She removed her shoes, the ribbon on her head, her gloves. She felt the cold and hard stone floor under her feet. She took a glance around once more. Kitsune seemed to have settled in here. This must be the hideout he found. A good place but needed a bit more warmth. She walked out, as she went the sounds of rain became louder. When she reached the entrance, she could see that it was storming out there. Cold air invaded her body, she shivered. Then she saw him.

Kids like rain, they all used to. The feeling of water touching the skin, cooling it, the cloth sticked to the body giving them a strange yet calm emotion. They felt free, rebellious and satisfied. When they grew up, they couldn't afford the feeling anymore. Getting wet was a problem then because of everything they carried, needed for their busy work. The only times they got drenched in the rain willingly was to hide their tears, needed a good cry. Or that was what the ex-assassin though. Right after he could afford to build a garden of his own. He immediately designed his own clearing. Where he played, danced and took bath with his children, grandchildren under the rain. It has became a family tradition.

So here he was, in a haori with one sleeve outside the cloth, wearing a devil mask with a long red wig, performing his own kabuki dance. Unlike the traditional one, he learned it from a friend of his, at the age of thirty-five, a rebellious dancer who wanted to combine Kabuki with modern dance and martial arts. The result is a powerful dance style with wide steps, high jumps and strong stance.

He took out a fan, swinging as he moved his body in wide steps, jumped high then performed a moon swing arc, landed gracefully in a traditional karate stance. He suddenly retracted his legs, put them together, standing straight up in a military style, hands by sides. He lifted the closed fan in his hand forward, other hand on his hip and started walking in slow, steady steps. The fan suddenly left his hand, flipping circles in the air. He then shooked his heads in circle, making the long red wig behind him swinged along. He jumped up, did a backflip then drop down on the grass in a low crouching stance, right hand held out inviting, other holding onto the opened fan nearing the devil mask he was wearing. He was facing the cave's entrance, looking straight into the pink hair girl.

She was captivated. She went to several Kabuki shows with her parents. None were like him. They were slow and gentle dance. His was powerful, violence and... dominant. She couldn't move her body, still stucked in her own emotion after seeing his dance. Then he slowly turned his right hand and made an inviting signal. She snapped out of her trance, gulping down her nervousness. She walked out into the rain. The heavy drops soon soaked her clothes wet, the piece of pink silk flopped down in her hands.

When she got close to him, he started moving around in Kabuki steps, circling her. His voice sounded husky despite the high pitched tone children possessed.

" Come, Sakura-chan. Show me the dance I have taught you."

She obeyed him, like a mindless doll. Slowly she moved, wrapping the pink silk piece around her shoulders. Unlike his dance style which displayed short steps and quick, powerful moves. He taught her a long steps, slow and gentle style. So she danced, under the rain, feeling the heavy drops massaged her flesh, the cold air freshened her mind. Then he joined her in his own moves. She freaked a bit at the sudden change of moves. Then eventually added her own moves, playing by the tune. Before she known it, they were just playing under the ran, dancing and then eventually fighting each other. But the moves they used were artistic... Was it ? She didn't know anymore.

_" This is strange... Aren't we supposed to train ? This is more like playing around" Sakura thought, a bit confused but still enjoying it._

_**" We are children. You've been forgetting that. He was reminding you, you know. To have fun and enjoy your youth."**_  Inner hummed in her head, her voice felt a bit... relived ?

_" ... I have been an idiot aren't I ?"_

_**" Not a bitch ?"** _

_" That's your word, not mine."_

A chuckle sounded in her head  _ **" Welcome back, me."**_

She smiled playfully then stepped forward, snatching the mask Kitsune was wearing. Behind the mask, he was smiling wide, showing his sharp and pointy teeth. How she loved those fangs of his. Then they kept on dancing and playing under the rain. Noone but them, not even the sky was watching.

Or so they thought Concealing himself expertly amongst the shadow, a man watched on...

* * *

_**At the same time, Shimura residence...** _

Danzo lived in a traditional mansion with a big garden and koi pond, everything you could see in a daimyo's court. High walls surrounded the place, cutting off any spying or infiltration attempts. ANBUs placed around the house, watching on and protecting. The night was peaceful... It wouldn't be anymore.

An ANBU with blank porcelain mask was guarding from his spot, hidden between the trees. Suddenly a snake strangled his throat, pulling him into the shadow behind. Another ANBU sensed the disturbance, turned his head to look at the spot where his comrade was. He was still there, sitting on the branch watching around, nothing happened it seem. The ANBU turned his head back, just to see a kunai flying towards him, planted deep into his forehead. Kurenai caught the body then silently dragged it back, dropping it into the piles of body they had make. Anko stood beside the pile, a king cobra wrapping her body up to her neck, hissing softly. Anko spotted a sadistic smirk then waved to Kurenai. Her friend shook her head with a knowing smile.

On the other side, two blank masked ANBU stood guard on the road. Then they heard the sound of a whip lashing out. Then their view distorted, rolling around. When it settled down, the last thing they see was their own beheaded body. Kakashi retracted his new iron scale whip. Jiraiya walked out of the shadow, dragging two bodies behind him with his face painted in angry Kabuki style. Then a figure appeared from the shadow, the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

" How is the perimeter ?" The Shinobi no Kami voiced his question. (God of Shinobi)

Two figures dropped down in front of him, crouching with their head bowed.

" All secured Hokage-sama." Answered the white cloaked ANBU.

" ... Commence operation Lights Out."

" Yes, Hokage-sama." Neko answered then both of them disappeared.

Hiruzen removed his hat and cloak, showing the Shinobi outfit he wore, a black jumpsuit, an armored hood with two long black straps and a metal plate on his back with the kanji for " Sandaime Hokage" engraved on it. He performed several hand seals then slammed his palm on the ground. The smoke exploded, a very old, feral looking monkey appeared, also wearing a Konoha hitai-ate and tiger skin vest with standard shinobi suit underneath.

" Hiruzen." The monkey acknowledged him with a nod.

" Enma. It's time to fix my mistake." His voice was devoid of feeling.

" Orochimaru ?" The Money King asked, scoffing lightly.

" No... It's Danzo."

"... heh heh... Ha ha ha ! Finally. Do as you wish then, Hiruzen."

Enma transformed into the Adamantine Staff then flew into Hiruzen's hand. The Sandaime then swung the weapon expertly, trying to get the old feeling back into his old bone. After letting out a deep breath, he leaped away at the mansion. At the same time, all the ANBU force rushed into the mansion, leaped pass the high wall. All the servants screamed in terror just to get knocked out by the ANBUs. The other ROOTs inside the house tried to defend themselves but were cut down mercilessly. The front gate was blasted away, showing the imposing figure of the Sandaime, holding his staff.

They entered Danzo's working station. It was empty. Danzo was not here.

" Yugao, if you please." Kakashi asked.

Neko did not answer, she just performed a Ram seal then started sensing the chakra around them... She noticed several sources of chakra below them. She informed them the result. The white cloaked ANBU performed several hand seals, the tree started sprouting from the ground. They crushed Danzo's work table and the ground beneath it, revealed a set of stairs. Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded to each other before leaping down, followed by Hiruzen, Tenzo, Neko, Anko, Kurenai and other ANBU operatives.

Down there, they passed by several training facilities, from the clinic to sleeping post. Hiruzen eyed each and every placed, his anger increased by seconds. The ANBU operatives went into several rooms as Neko ordered, taking out several prisoners, some were children, too young to be here . Then they bursted through a double door, entering a large training ground. Waiting for them were Danzo, standing calmly holding his cane.

" What is the meaning of this, Sarutobi ?" He asked, anger leaking out filling the room.

Kakashi answered for the Hokage by throwing the folder he received onto the floor in front of Danzo. The photos of three children scattered on the ground below Danzo's feet. He looked at the folder he had delivered to Orochimaru then gave out a sigh disappointment. The loudsy snake has ruined it all, his plan all went down the drain because of Orochimaru's foolishness.

" All I did was in the village's interests."

" Don't you dare say that to me!" Hiruzen slammed the end of Adamantine Staff into the ground, cracking it. " Over and over Danzo, I overlooked your zealousness, your tyranness and your thirst for power... But no more."

" So you're going to kill me now ?" Danzo scoffed at Hiruzen's threat.

" Yes. You made a mistake the moment you sold our village's future to the enemy, Danzo."

Danzo started crackling then down right laughing out loud. Then he suddenly blowed a gust of wind that them. Everyone jumped out of the way just in time to dodge the oncoming Fuuton: Shinkuugyoku (Wind Art: Vacuum Wave). A crater appeared where they stood. Kakashi and Anko clashed with Danzo, their kunai grinded against his sword. Danzo gather the chakra in his stomach again, prepared to perform another Shinkuugyoku. Kakashi and Anko leaped back breaking the connect, Hiruzen rushed in between them, slamming his enlarged Adamantine Staff into Danzo.

The impact sent made the whole ground rumbled, dust flying everywhere. Danzo suddenly appeared beside the Hokage slashing at him. The body of Hiruzen was replaced by a log and Danzo's leg was swept from under him. He looked shock to see Kurenai, when did the woman got this close to him. Kakashi leaped down at him from above, right hand cracking with lightning chakra. Danzo tried to performed a Kawamiri but found his hands tied, by snakes of all thing. Kakashi's hand went right through Danzo's chest, vaporized every flesh it touch.

They were looking at the unmoving of Shimura Danzo, then the body blurred and disappeared, shocking them.

" DUCK !" Jiraiya screamed

Kurenai and Kakashi reacted without question. An invisible blade went passed their heads, cutting down several dummies and equipments in it's way. Danzo stood, unharmed from where he sent the wind blade. Kakashi was confused. That was not a Genjutsu, his Raikiri went through Danzo, he could smell and feel the flesh burning back then. What happened ? He looked over to Kurenai. The woman shook her head, confused by what just occurred too.

" You, Hatake, you just made a big mistake !" Danzo screamed in anger. He did not expect the women could disable him that easy, giving the Hatake chance to deliver a killing blow. He had to trigger Izanagi using Shisui's eye. The Mangekyou Sharingan hidden on his right. He just lost the Kotoamatsukami ninjutsu. (Distinguished Gods of Heaven). But before he could express his anger...

Hiruzen thrusted his staff at Danzo, the elongated staff rushed at the one-eyed man. He bended his body backward, feeling the wind bruised at his skin at the staff went passed where his body was. Hiruzen grunted then slammed the staff down. Danzo rolled to his left, avoided being smashed. Then something sticky drenched his right sleeve. Then he saw the Sannin breathed out a large fire at him. he avoided in time but his sleeve was caught on fire. He ripped the thing off. Revealed the unused hand wrapped in bandages... with three big golden bracers.

Everyone looked at the strange locks on his right hand. What were the locks for ?

" Danzo... What did you do to your hand ?" Hiruzen hissed, he got a bad feeling that whatever he saw underneath the locks would not be pretty.

" Hmm... I guess I cannot get out of here without using my full strength."

Danzo started unlocking the bracers on his right arm. Anko wanted to rush in and finished the old bastard. Only to get stopped by the Sandaime. She let out a "che" then fell back into line. One by one, the bolts got released and the bracers felt onto the ground. Danzo then started removing the bandages, showing the white skin and... Sharingan eyes. Ten eyes opened wide, moving with red colour... Ten Sharingans implanted into Danzo's right arms. They got passed the shock just to get confused. Where did he got that many Sharingan, unless...

" You... That was why you wanted the whole clan..." Hiruzen put his palm on his face, holding back the tears and anger." Kill him... KILL HIM NOW !"

The Sandaime Hokage roared out, his killing intent and chakra were so strong that the ground beneath him sunken, forming a crater. Every Shinobi under him obeyed without ado. Tenzo performed a Mokuton, the tree sprouted from under trying to ensnared Danzo. He jumped up in time just to met a very angry Kakashi holding a whip cracking with lightning chakra.

" This is for Itachi. Gou-on Hebi !" (Roaring Snake)

A thunderous sound echoed as the lightning whip lashed out at Danzo cutting his body cleanly in two. His body dropped down on the the floor just to disappear again. Jiraiya noticed the bastard and performed Katon: Dai Endan ( Fire Art: Great Flame Bullet) right at him. Danzo got out of the bullet's way. He threw the sword at Jiraiya who deflected with kunai. Danzo took out two shuriken, infused wind chakra on them using Fūton: Shinkūjin (Wind Art: Vacuum Blade) then threw them at Jiraiya. The extended shuriken easily cut through everything in there way forcing Jiraiya to perform a Kawamiri to get away.

Danzo then attempted to get away but his legs felt heavy, the ground suddenly went soft and muddy. A big python suddenly appeared from the mud and restrained him, pulling him down into the mud. Hiruzen appeared in front of Danzo then swung the Adamantine Staff, crushing his head. Smoke exploded alerting them that was just a bunshin.

A chakra infused blade sticked out of Hiruzen's body. He looked behind just to see Danzo holding a wind chakra-infused kunai, stabbed into him. Danzo gave him a mocking smirked. But the Hokage smiled back at him and started dissolving into flower petals. He was shocked for a second. But that was all a ninja need, Kurenai jumped in front of the man and delivered a powerful twisting kick sending him flying. Right into Neko's waiting blade. Danzo was pierced right on his spine, killing him instantly. But just like before, his body disappeared and reappeared not so far away again. Totally unharmed.

Neko engaged him in a Kenjutsu battle, sparks flying every time her sword clashed with his kunai. Then Kurenai joined in using her kunai. Danzo was being pushed back, when did the Chuunin get this good at close combat. She supposed to be a Genjutsu expert. Then something caught his sword hand, he looked over to see Kakashi restrained him using a whip. Then he was shocked by the lightning chakra ran through the whip. Kurenai caught the opportunity, stabbing his stomach with her kunai, Neko beheaded him with her sword. The body dropped down on the floor. Once again, it disappeared and Danzo reappeared again, without an injury.

" What the hell is going ? He just got out of everything, unharmed at that !"

Anko yelled in frustration. The others share the same feeling.

Kurenai was watching the whole time. She noticed every time the man reappeared from a fatal injury, one Sharingan closed it's eyelid on his arm. She whispered the info to the Sandaime. Hiruzen shot a glare at Danzo then grunted.

" Everyone, target the right arm. I want that abomination destroyed." He gave the order.

" Like I'd let you, Sarutobi!"

Danzo started running away, he threw a lot of seal tags around. Explosive tag. Then trigger them with a hand seal. The whole training ground started shaking because of the explosion. Hiruzen enlarge his staff, blocking Danzo's retreat. The man jumped back from the staff then using his kunai to blocked a sword strike from Neko. Anko appeared from above giving the elder man a painful kick in the face. Danzo exploded in smoke.

" I will leave this village to you Sarutobi. But I won't go empty-handed. The future of Konoha will come with me !"

His voice echoed through the now collapsing training ground. The ceiling started dropping. Tenzo yelled to get everyone's attention, they immediately get to him. He did several hand seals and shouted to put more power into it.

" Mokuton: Jukai Heki !" ( Wood Art: World of Tree)

Countless wooden branches grew at high speed from the ground, forming a barrier over their head, protecting them from the collapsing ground. After everything died down, they made a hole then Anko started using Doton to make way. They made it back to Danzo's office thanks to Neko's sense of direction. Everyone, especially Hiruzen was angry that they let that abomination get away.

" Hokage-sama, what Danzo said back then, I'm a bit worried about it." Kakashi voiced his worry. Everyone nodded agreeing. Hiruzen started thinking. The future of Konoha... Tobirama taught them, It's not the Hokage that made a Hidden Village, it's the citizen and Shinobi protecting it...

" No... The heirs of the clans !" He said out loud. Everyone went into full alert mode at that. " Get all the ANBU to each and every clans in Konoha. Immediately !"

" Damn I knew something was wrong. Too few ROOTs were stationed here. Danzo was buying time for them !" Kakashi said out loud.

The Sandaime give instructed to them to go to each clan's compound. Kurenai volunteered for the Hyuuga. Anko was assigned the Uchiha kid, she wanted to argued but swallowed it. Jiraiya went to the Yamanaka while Tenzo and a group of ANBU went to the Nara compound. A group of elite ANBU were sent for the Akimichi, Inuzuka and Aburame households. The Sandaime himself and Kakashi will check on Naruto. They feared that Danzo himself would be there to capture the Jinchuuriki. They hoped they were wrong ...

* * *

_**Back to Naruto and Sakura ...** _

" How did you convinced my parents again ?"

Sakura asked behind the byoubu, changing her wet clothes for the dried one that Kitsune prepared.

" Just telling them that you needed a break once in awhile. It wasn't that hard."

" Mmhm, I'm sure your sweetness didn't help a bit." She said sarcastically. Then she walked out, wearing dried clothes now.

" I know I'm charming. " He shot her his signature grin, full of fangs.

She gave a tiring yawn. All that playing sure felt tiring than she thought. Well they did sparring under the rain after all. That ought to make them tired faster than normal. She dragged her body onto the pile of black fur then collapsed on it, once again hugging the big orange fox, taking in it's warm heat and soft fur. It didn't mind her. Naruto smirked at the sight, he blew the candles, put more wood on the bonfire to keep the heat then joined her on the fur bed. They rested... then woke up fifteen minutes later.

Someone had enter the cave. Non-friendly type, he could tell. Sakura felt it too and wanted to react. He held her hands, telling her to keep faking sleeping. He then casted a Genjutsu on the intruder, making him see that they are still on the bed sleeping. They silently walked out of the bed, taking out the kunais under the pillows.

The blank masked ANBU crouched down, reached out his hand to grabbed the kids. Then he suddenly felt the cold and sharp iron against his neck.

" Who are you ?" The pink hair girl was behind him, holding the kunai. When did she get there ? He looked back just to see an empty bed, even the foxes are gone. Cursing silently, he reached down to the kunai in his pouch ...

" Don't even think about it." Another kunai was placed against his kidney. The sharp point digged through the cloth, touching his skin. He was in a pinch now, one strike from either of them could left him with a fatal injury.

" The Hokage wanted to meet you two." He lied.

" ... What's the pass code ?"

Deadly silence followed... Naruto decided to go for the kill. The ANBU leaped back away from two kids, a thin line of blood spotted on his neck. He held tightly onto the wound in his chest. While the girl hesitated, the boy sure didn't.

" You two are coming me with me. Resistance is futile." The ANBU said, unsheathing the sword behind him.

" Support me Sakura. You couldn't kill yet. We need to finish this fast" Naruto stated bluntly. The girl was a bit angry at that but she knew he spoken true. So she stepped back, throwing her kunai to Kitsune. She took another one on the desk beside the bed.

Naruto caught the kunai with his other hand. He put on a reserved double sword stance. Channelled chakra into his limbs, he rushed forward at the fake ANBU. He made a downward double swing. The ANBU blocked it with his katana then slumped down on his knees because of the forced Naruto had put on it. Where did the kid get this much strength ? Not waiting Naruto delivered a kick to the enemy's stomach, sending him back a few steps. Naruto then leaped forward ready to strike while the enemy was disturbed.

The ANBU quickly caught the opening Naruto was showing, thrusted the sword right into the boy. Naruto was shocked. It was too fast he couldn't dodge. This was the speed of an adult ninja... He dropped the kunai he was holding and looked down where the sword has struck, blood started pouring out from his mouth. The ANBU had no choice but to struck the boy down. But since he was a Jinchuuriki, he would live. He needed to take care of the girl now. The girl seeing her friend got stabbed started screaming and rushed toward him. He retracted his blade from the boy's body to face her.

He slashed at her, aiming for her limbs in order to incapacitate her. The girl was trained but slowly losing her grip against a full trained adult. Several scratches could be spotted on her body now. He caught an opening and kicked at her, sending her slamming against the stone wall.

" Give it up or you'll be dead." He ordered coldly.

" You are wrong. The one who is dead. Is you."

She said, eyes locked into his own. Then she dissipated into sakura petals. Genjutsu ?! He looked around just to see the boy's body dissolved into sakura petals also. The scattered petals then started tearing at him. He quickly performed a Kai. It didn't work. He put more chakra on it. But the petals kept slashing at him, pink started turning red. Then a pain erupted behind his neck. He dropped down on his knees. The last thing he saw was them, standing in front of him, unharmed. Then he dropped into the stone floor, dead.

" That was dangerous." Sakura said in rough breaths. Not because she was tired but because of the intense atmosphere of a battle. They just killed a man...

" I better call Nii-san." Naruto said reaching for the radio on his bedside. Still calm as ever " More could be coming. Let's get out of here."

" I wouldn't do that if I were you."

A voice interrupted his action. He put up his guard in reflex, standing in front of Sakura ready to protect her if needed. A man walked into their sight. An old man wearing gray coat over white, his hands... are those eyes implanted on it ?! What kind of monster is this ?!

" Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura... Very impressive. To defeat one of my ROOT without a scratch." The creepy old man praised them. " Now come quietly and nobody will get hurt."

" If we refuse ?" Naruto shot back.

The air suddenly felt heavy, hard to breath, their legs were shaking. Killing intent. The man were releasing so much that it suffocated them.

" Then you will die."

* * *

 **Author Note:**  YOOOOOO ~ Another midnight update. Sorry if this is too long :V I was smoking and listening to nujabes. Oh no it's not weed, there is no weed in Vietnam. Only tobaccos HA HA HA. Just so you guys know, this arc will end in three chapters.

New jutsu and new weapon. Kakashi got his mid range weapon now. You don't like whip ? I think they are cool. Suit his jutsu too. It's not the only thing that will change in my stories. Like I said in the first chapter, Hiruzen has reverted back to his leader mode. A real Hokage, ruthless and strong. I hope the fighting scenes were good enough. Danzo was overpowered but hey, we got all the elites shinobi ganging up on him. What do you expect ? XD


	9. Baptism by Fire

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:**  Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:**  MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence & future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura. More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician & studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

_Music Note:_  Heya ~, we gonna have a chapter full of fighting here So go with ** _Storm by Yoshida Brothers_** and **_Rising_** also ** _by Yoshida Brothers,_** it would chill your spine and crawled on your skin. SO play it in loop. Trust me ya XD

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Baptism by Fire**

**Konohagakure, near Uchiha District...**

Uchiha Sasuke was furious with himself. Just months ago, he watched that monster killed his whole family, unable to do anything. Now he was disabled, fingers tied together on his back preventing him from making any seals, gag in his mouth. He was kidnapped. He noticed the ANBU entered his mansion and set up an ambush. He hoped to catch the man in surprise then killing him in quick hit using Katon: Dai Endan. But he dodged it and disabled Sasuke. He didn't know where the man was carrying him but he didn't like it one bit !

Suddenly the ANBU stopped in his track. Sasuke lifted his head up from the man's shoulder, standing in the ANBU's way was a woman, a kunoichi. She had dark purple hair, wearing a tan overcoat and orange miniskirt, a sadistic smirk adorned her face. A tiny snake could be seen coiling around her neck, hissing softly.

" Drop the Uchiha brat down... or you'll die." She said smiling at them both.

The ROOT agent took a step back just to hear hissing sound coming from behind. An Anaconda was blocking his retreat, it's body stood up ready to strike at any moment. Seeing he couldn't get out of this without a fight. He put the Uchiha heir down on the ground then unsheathed his sword. Anko took out her kunai ready to engage.

They lashed at each other, sparks started flying. She made a quick swept at his front leg making him lose the balance. She didn't stop, repositioned the leg she just used between the fake ANBU, she pushed her body forward delivered an elbow strike at the man's body. She cracked several of his ribs. He winced in pain but quickly recovered. The woman rushed in again grinding her kunai against his. Before he could break the contact, the snake on her neck jumped into him, biting down on his neck. He jumped backward holding the wound on the neck. Then blood started coming out of his nose, he felt cold, paralyzed. He dropped onto the ground, face down. Anko twisted her kunai watching the man dying slowly with amusement.

She then walked over to the Uchiha brat, her darling Miro-chan (the Anaconda) was wrapping in circle around him, protecting him. The brat seemed a bit terrified because of that. She pulled out the gag on his mouth.

" You okay, brat ?"

"I don't need your help." He shot back. Such an ungrateful brat.

" I could just let him take you. Might do this village a favor." She looked at him threateningly, all of her previous good mood disappeared.

" I could take care of myself. I always do !"

Anko was seething now. The village treated him like a prince, spoiling him, a bastard like this. She would like to hurt him a bit but that would cause trouble to the Hokage. The old man had enough on his hands, especially tonight. She put the gag back into the Uchiha brat's mouth then dragged him on her shoulder in fireman carry style. Better drop this garbage back at the Hokage office as fast as possible... Though T&I sound more tempting. Okay, T&I it is.

* * *

_**Hyuuga compound, courtyard...** _

" Surround them ! Don't let them get away !"

" Hiashi-sama. They got Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama !"

" I CAN SEE THAT !"

It was chaotic in the Hyuuga compound. A group of six ANBU operatives suddenly leaped into their compound, disabled the guards and captured the heiresses. They were alerted thanks to Hinata's scream. The Hyuuga people surrounded the kidnappers in the courtyard but couldn't do anything else. The blade on two little girl's neck ensured that they wouldn't do anything reckless.

" Tell your guard to stand down or else." The ANBU holding Hinata threatened, the blade inched closer to her neck. She was crying, terrified but don't dare to scream another words.

" You dare entered my house, kidnapped my daughters then threatened me !" Hiashi was very angry now. But he couldn't risk his daughters. They are the future of the clan and what was left from his wife.

" We will not ask again, Hyuuga."

The clan was emitting massive killing intent towards the kidnappers. They were angry, at the kidnappers and at themselves.

Then it happened, thick vines suddenly sprouted from under the ANBU's feet. It clinged onto their hands, restraining and disable them. The grip was so strong that they dropped their swords and the little girls, screaming in pain at the same time. Hinata was scared but she tried her best to crawled near her little sister, dragged her up and getting both of them away from the screaming ANBUs. A Hyuuga woman quickly took the girls back into their lines. While others still watching what was happening to the ANBUs. The vines constricted them harder, more vines appeared to wrap all of their body parts. Their bodies are covered in vines now, then blood splashed out from below the vines. The ANBU stopped screaming, dead.

Then everything faded leaving the dead ANBU on the ground with a raven haired woman, holding a kunai dripping with blood. She turned back to Hiashi showing her red irises and bloodied face. She gave him a formal bow. The man nodded back in gratitude.

" I am sorry for the disturbance, Hyuuga-sama. Shimura Danzo betrayed the Hokage and attempted to capture all the clan heirs in his escape." She gave him a quick report.

" I see. The Hyuuga thank you, Yuuhi-san. I will leave you to your work then."

She bowed and leaped out of the Hyuuga compound, quickly disappeared into the night just like how she appeared. A young Hinata watched on as the raven haired woman faded into the dark ...

* * *

_**Yamanaka Florist ...** _

Sound of metal clashing, broken potteries and screams could be heard. An ANBU was thrown into the street, crashing against the window glass on his path. Another one flew out of the window upstairs, he landed on the ground hugging his side, soaked with blood. Yamanaka Inoichi jumped out from above right into the ANBU below. The ANBU barely dodged in time. The blond haired man looked up towards the two ANBU that dared to infiltrate his house and attempted to kidnap his daughter.

Sound of glasses cracking under foot steps signalled him that his wife just walked out of the store. Shaburi stepped lightly with hands put together in front of her dark green dress like a proper lady. But her eyes were fierce and sharp. Being a civilian in Yamanaka clan was nothing short of being a Chuunin. She was a feared fighter back in younger days. Not to mention in narrow space like inside a greenhouse, the fake ANBU totally didn't expect that.

Then a white blur dropped down behind the fake ANBUs quickly knocked them out. Jiraiya then looked at the couple, scratching his head.

" You should come to the T&I now Inoichi. It's going to be a busy night."

Carrying the two fake ANBU on both sides, Jiraiya shunshin-ed away. Leaving the confused married couple... and a lot of broken stuffs to clean.

* * *

_**Nara Compound...** _

Tenzo with a couples of ANBU operatives landed in front of the Nara compound only to be greeted by Nara Shikaku and his wife, Yoshino. All were armed and looking quite pissed. Then three tied up ANBUs was thrown on to the ground between them.

" Explains this, the Hokage gave the order or the war hawk did it himself ?" Asked the Nara clan head.

Tenzo stepped forward, gave him a formal bow before speaking. " It is the latter, Nara-sama. Danzo escaped the Hokage's attack and threatened to take all the clan heirs with him. "

" Troublesome war hawk." Shikaku grunted before turning, went back inside the gate. His wife gave the ANBUs a bow then followed him. The Nara compound's gate was closed.

Tenzo sealed the ROOT agents inside a prison scrolls then went to the T&I department. You don't just mess with the main clans in Konoha and expected no resistance.

Tenzo got back to the T&I department just to see everyone has gathered there with their respective prisoners, included the groups sent to the Akimichi, Inuzuka and Aburame households... not in the women's case though. They came back empty handed.

Scary.

Hokage-sama and Kakashi were not here. Tenzo looked at the tied up and gagged Uchiha heir. He shot Anko a glare, the Snake Mistress just shrugged her shoulders. Tenzo then decided to take some of his trusted ANBU to check on Hokage-sama and Kakashi. Better be careful than regret later.

* * *

_**Back in Naruto's hideout ...** _

" If we refuse ?" Naruto shot back.

The air suddenly felt heavy, hard to breath, their legs were shaking. Killing intent. The man were releasing so much that it suffocated them.

" Then you will die."

Sakura was never this scared in her life. The man was a monster. He would kill them both and she couldn't do anything about it. Her legs were struggling to keep her standing. This is totally different from the previous fake ANBU. The power gap was too wide. Then Kitsune held her hand tightly, she looked up at him. His face carried the look of steel: hard, cold and determined. He move his lips, she read it...  _Stay with me_. Sakura took in a deep breath, trying to calm her shaking body then took grip on her chakra flow, settling them down.

Naruto then make a single-hand seal. Smoke exploded around them revealed more than twenties Bunshin. Half of them performed their own hand seals, henged into Sakura. They moved to the front of the real Sakura and Naruto, covered them from the dangerous man.

" Foolish child."

Danzo made a wind blade straight at them, the bunshins duck under then scattered. They didn't attack, just trying to dodge Danzo's attack, covering their real selves and distracted the man. Danzo threw his kunais, dispelled several bunshins. He proceed to smashed the pink hair girl onto the ground, she exploded into smoke. The boy jumped at him holding the kunai aiming for his opening. Danzo looked up and blow a wind blade at the clone, dispelled it instantly.

Then clone suddenly stepped away from him, gathered in one place. Danzo was surprised, did they come up with some kind of trap ? One of the boy's Bunshin threw a scroll onto the ground, opened and unsealed the things inside it. Danzo saw several small things in different shape. The bunshins each hold onto one of it.

" No matter what you do. Resistance is futile." The older man told them.

" Is that a favorite phrase of your group or what ?" A bunshin retorted. " Then hear my favorite one !  _FLASHBANG_  !"

They threw the oval shaped ones onto the air then covered their ears and closed their eyes. Danzo was confused. Then light erupted from the oval shaped stuff blinding his eyes, deafening noise broke his eardrums. Danzo dropped on his knees at the sudden attack. Screaming in pain, he couldn't even hear his own voice. What kind of jutsu is this ? What kind of weapons were those things ?!

Naruto quickly caught Sakura's hands and rushed out of the cave. The bunshins behind pulled the key off the cylinder objects on their hands. They tackled the man, holding him down. They all yelled out in unison...

"  _FIRE IN THE HOLE_  !"

Big explosion rocked the whole mountain and the village. Fire and smoke blasted out from the cave. Naruto pushed Sakura down to avoid the oncoming heat behind them. Then everything stopped, the cave collapsed... Nothing left of his hideout now. At least the bastard was dead now.

" I-Is it over ?" Sakura said in tears, trying to get back on her feet.

" It's alright. He's dead. No one could survive that." He assured her then they both helped each other to stand up. The rain had stop it seem.

" Yes no one could survive that."

The man's voice made their blood frozen cold. The man grabbed Naruto's neck as he turned back. He lifted Naruto up into the air. Sakura's reaction was to jump at the man with a kunai in hand. Only to be kicked away.

" You are a dangerous one Uzumaki Naruto. It seems I cannot bear to have you act as you like anymore."

Naruto suddenly screamed out in pain, his whole body felt hot. Dark lines started appearing on his skins. Where they appeared, pain followed. From his legs to his face, like some kind of seal. Danzo just put the Jigō Jubaku no In (Self-Cursing Seal) on the boy, preventing him from moving. Naruto panicked, his whole body felt like stone. He couldn't move even a finger. He could do absolutely nothing !

Sakura gritted her teeth from the painful kick. Must have broke several of her ribs. She looked to where Naruto was and freaked out. He was laying on the floor, black marks all over his body, unmoving. The man had disable him with some kind of seal. She wracked her brain, trying to find a way out. Can she use Genjutsu, she was not sure that would work. If it did, the man could grab Naruto right away since he was so close to him. She lacked the power to do any damage to him. What could she do !?

**_" Calm down ! Panicking isn't helping !"_ **

_" But what can I do ?! He's way too strong."_

**_" Then use THAT ! We are going to die anyway ! I am not going with that monster !"_ **

Sakura's eye widen. THAT could work. The man seemed to look down on her. If she could catch him in surprise and delivered a successful strike. It could save them both. But it was a hard technique. Even a bit mistake would result in her breaking her own body.

_**" Just don't screw up. Concentrate and crush the bastard !"** _

Inner encouraged her. Sakura took a deep breath. Trying to remember the proper steps of the technique. She learned it one day, watching a bunch of Genin practicing Tree Walking. A genin put too much chakra on his feet and got blasted away, damaging the tree in the process. She looked at the damaged tree and wondered. If she put that much chakra on a strike, would the same thing happen ? Then she started practicing the technique in secret. It required the user to release the chakra gather on their limb right when they perform the attack. The chakra bursted through the user's arm (or leg) right into the enemy's, crushing their body in the process. She lost concentrate one time and break her all her fingers as a result...

" I have no choice."

Sakura whispered the stood up on her legs. She performed the hand seals to release the Gravity seal on herself. Her body felt light. She could do it. She gathered every chakra she could muscle up in her left hand. This was an all-out-attack, no holding back now. She rushed at the man with amazing speed. Danzo was surprised at the girl's sudden assault. But he could still catch up on her speed. He smirked at her foolishness. The girl attempted to punch him. He held out his right hand to block it. He would remember this moment every remaining days of his life...

" SHANNARO !" Sakura shouted as her left fist came in contact with the man's palm. She released the chakra right the moment their skin touched.

Danzo's right hand started breaking. The cracks spreaded all over it and the hand shattered along with the Sharingan on it. Danzo's eyes went wide in shock. His right hand, his precious Sharingan hand, destroyed. Danzo was not the only one who were shocked. Naruto saw everything and he was amazed. When did Sakura have such monstrous strength ? Sakura was shocked too. His whole body was supposed to get crushed. Not just his right hand and shoulder. They cracked and shattered, not crushed. There was not a single piece of flesh or a drop of blood !

" You... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE !?"

Danzo roared like a wounded beast. He gathered wind chakra on his left hand and slashed at the girl, severing her left hand at the elbow. Before she could scream he kicked her in the face sending her crashing on the mountain wall. He was angry. Years of planning, studying and sacrificing. Thwarted by a seven years old bitch !

" I will kill you... Slowly. For what you have done." He walked toward the unconscious girl, menacingly. Totally forgot about the Jinchuuriki boy.

Naruto's eyes went wide, locking into the severed arm of Sakura right in front of him then at her unmoving form near the mountain wall. Blood was pooling out where her arm got cut. The sight raised up old memories in his past.

* * *

_**Flashback, Paris ...** _

" We gotta go. There is nothing we could do for her !"

A man shook his shoulder, trying to drag him away from the rubbles in front of him. Below the pile of debris, an asian woman lay, her bottom buried. He was trying to dig her out. It shouldn't be her buried under that pile. It should be him ! She pushed him out when the ceiling collapsed.

" Stop. Just.. go. There is nothing you can do." She said weakly.

" No ! I can do it. I will get us out of here!" He then turned back to his comrade. " You guys go ahead ! LEAVE ME !"

His teammates hesitated. The organization's code was to sticked together until one lost their life. Their captain will die soon but their teammate was still alive. They couldn't decide to leave him or stay. He then continued digging, only to have a hand held onto his, stopping him. He looked back to see her, holding his arm. She sadly shook her head.

" Don't waste the life I've train and given." She continued before he could protest. " It's not an order. It's a favour. Remember me. When no one would. Please. "

He was surprised at her words. Seven years, seven years working together and he never heard she said "please" ... His shoulder slumped down, giving up, tears leaking out now. She reached to touch his face, then slipped her hand into his jacket and pulled out one of his grenade.

" I always love white color." She said one last time.

He nodded, giving her his signature smirk. He stood up, joining his teammates. They all wearing masks but he could tell they were sad by this event too.

" Red is always my favorite color."

Then they ran, away from her, heading to their rendezvous point. Where a helicopter would pick them up. As they ran, his tear kept on leaking. Then they heard an explosion behind them. His teammates sent him worried looks. But he just kept running, hands gripping his weapon, looking forward. From that day on, he sworn to get strong. To protect himself, his comrades, his family. Never again wanted to feel helpless, to feel regret.

* * *

Now it all going to happen again, right in front of him. A friend tried to save him, just to get killed. He couldn't let it happened. What was the meaning of a second chance if history just repeat itself? He wouldn't allow it. HE WOULDN'T !

" NOOOOOOOOOO !" He roared out releasing a massive wave of purple chakra, which could be felt even outside of Konoha.

The blast knocked Danzo off his feet landed a few meters away. He saw the Uzumaki boy stood up, covered in a purple shell of condensed chakra. The boy leaped at him with a kick. He blocked it with his hand only get knocked back, crashing onto several trees before stopping on the fifth one. His remaining hand was broken. What a monstrous strength. The boy didn't stop. Danzo dodged to his right as the boy slammed his fist into the tree, breaking it completely. Then he jumped at Danzo, delivered a kick with his right leg. Danzo duck down, avoiding it. But the boy twisted his body while on air, giving Danzo a kick in the face using his left leg. Danzo was sent sliding on the grass then hit his head on a rock, shattering it. Naruto appeared above him with a flash, prepared to deliver his fist into the man's face, hoping to crush it completely.

But Danzo exploded into smoke upon the impact, what left beneath him was a big crater. Naruto looked around, his nose sniffing the air, trying to track down the man. Then he got two smells, high quality tobacco and burned ash. Kakashi and Hiruzen entered his sight. They were shocked by what they saw. His hair were standing up, flaring like flames, his fangs were longer, long nails and slits for eye pupils. The chakra he was leaking was so strong. Then they noticed the surrounding. He was battling someone here, probably Danzo.

" Naruto ! Calm down ! It's us." Kakashi spoke to his little brother.

" It's alright now Naruto. We will protect you and Sakura."

"S...Sakura. No !"

Naruto suddenly leaped away leaving the two adults. They followed him to his hideout's entrance. It was a battlefield there. The cave had collapsed, smoke and fire were everywhere. Then they noticed a severed arm on the ground, beside a pile of white and red debris. Then they saw the girl laying against the mountain wall, losing her left arm from the elbow down. Naruto picked up the severed arm and rushed to the unconscious girl. He put her arm back together, wrapped it in bandages to stopped the bleeding and performed the most advance healing jutsu he could.

" Kakashi why don't you stay and wait for others. I will personally escort them to the hospital."

Kakashi nodded. He wanted to go but having the Hokage with them at the hospital would make thing easier. Naruto carried Sakura in his arms and jumped out of the forest. Hiruzen hot on their trail. Kakashi then started inspecting the place. The pile of strange white and red debris were... Danzo's right arm. They were shattered completely. The Sharingan rolled out of their sockets, unmoving, dead. Kakashi pulled out a sealing scroll then stored every pieces he could find into it. Did Naruto do it ? Or was it Sakura ? That could explained why Danzo cut off her arm. He might be a cruel man but he knew damaged goods were useless. The big question is... How ?

* * *

_**Konoha's hospital...** _

" I WANT THE BEST MEDIC AND LIMB SURGEON. NOW !"

The Sandaime's voice boomed through the emergency ward. The nurses took the girl from Naruto's and put her on a bed. He gave her a quick report of Sakura injuries. The nurse nodded then pushed her into an emergency surgery room. He wanted to follow but the Hokage's hand stopped him, holding his shoulder firmly.

" She'll be okay, son. Have faith in her." He said strongly.

" She became like this to save me... I was supposed to protect her."

" No you're wrong Naruto." Naruto snapped his head up to look at Hiruzen. " Friends protecting each other. It's not a one sided thing."

Hiruzen has an unwavering look on his face. Naruto understood that. But still, he did not expect this. This is too soon, too sudden. They were not prepared. He thought they could be safe within the village, long enough until they got big and strong enough. This was wrong, all of it. A seven years girl shouldn't face things like this. Losing her arm, getting killed. It... shouldn't... happen.

Naruto collapsed on the floor, unconscious. The Sandaime quickly lay the boy up and checked his pulse, it was quick and uneven. The doctor rushed at his order and ushered the boy into another emergency booth. The Emergency Ward had to work at full strength and once again, under the Hokage's watch.

* * *

_**? ? ? ? ? ? ?** _

A single drop of water hit the surface. The sound echoed the space, waking him up. He pushed himself up, his hands and legs moved the water beneath him. He shook his head trying to clear his mind then looked around. Dark tunnel with wet floors... He knew where this is.

**" Hello sunshine."**

Heaven steps could be heard on the wet floor, walked into his view is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or rather, Kyuubi no Yoko. Nine tails wavering behind him. The Kyuubi got near him then sat down. Naruto looked up and switched to cross-legged position also.

" Kyuubi-sama, you're back."

**" Yes, eighty-three years plus three months is not short, mind you."**  The Kyuubi crossed his arms too. **" You had quite an... Interesting life."**

" Everyone got their own, Kyuubi-sama." The ex-assassin gave a short bow. The Kyuubi scoffed at his humbleness.

**" Right... I see you met some troubles during your first months... With danzo of all people."**

" Danzo ? The man with the right arm full of eyes ?"

**" That is him. I guess he must had dig the eyes from the uchiha clan's corpses. Typical grave robber."**

The Kyuubi must be talking about the Uchiha Massacre. So those are Sharingan then. They were lucky that he didn't use those then. From what Kurenai-sensei told him, Sharingan was feared for their Doujutsu.

**" Oh right, do some redecoration."** Kyuubi said before yelling at him. **" I HATE THIS TUNNEL !"**  

" Eh... How ?" He asked in confusion while clearing his rumbling eardrums.

**" Just imagine some place else... That place with vast green grass in your world. Land something..."**

" Oh you mean Iceland ? Alright."

The ex-assassin closed his eyes remembering the scenes from the past. He had visited Iceland with her for a short vacation. The sky were blue, the fields are green with highlands and mountains. There were animals of all kind. There was a lake, a waterfall. He had a lots of memories there.

**" Alright stop. This is better than I thought."**

Opening his eyes, he saw he was sitting on a green hill. A pack of deers could be seen running. A lake positioned right beside them, a waterfall pouring the water on it. High mountains were visible far away. A gentle wind brushed against him, sending smells of grass and flowers. He look at the blue open sky... This is Iceland as he remembered. The Kyuubi walked into the lake then flopped down, enjoying the cool water.

**" Oh Kami... "**  He left out a sigh of relief.

" ... So when can I leave ?"

**" What's the hurry, worried about your little girlfriend ?"**

Na... The ex-assassin scowled a bit at that. " She's not my girlfriend. Yes, I'm worry about her. Her arm got cut. It's my fault."

The Kyuubi opened one eye to look at the old assassin. The guy didn't even notice he was in his previous life's form . The Kyuubi saw what happened and what went through his mind so he could relate a bit... if not all.

**" She will be fine. Shinobi are good at healing and attaching limbs. Unlike your world."**

He felt relieved at that but got worried again. Things like this will kept on happening. She would kept on getting hurt if she stayed with him. This boy, him, Uzumaki Naruto was like a magnet that attracting power. Because of his lineage, his talents and the Kyuubi inside. It wasn't like his world. Where society was protected, there was laws, rules. Weapons of mass destruction are present but not controlled by a single individual. But in here, a single man could easily kill a crowd if he wish so. Danger lurks everywhere, strike at any moment. Even children are forced into battle. Just like what happened...

**" Hold it right there. I know what you are thinking. But don't put it like you forced her into battle."**

The Kyuubi interrupted his thought.

" What are you saying ? She got into all this trouble because I invited her to join me. Because I needed a partner. I used her !"

**" Middle-east, Iraq, the year of twenty forty-five ! Don't tell me you forgot that!"**  The Kyuubi roared at him, standing straight in the lake.

" ... What about it ?" He looked away not wanting to remember that time.

**" Those kids you shot down, carrying guns, explosives with hollow eyes. They are child soldiers. Brain-washed "**  Kyuubi stepped out of the lake, heading straight to him.  **" Go outside and look into that girl's eyes. You are old and smart enough to know the different !"**

Then the Kyuubi hit him with the tails, sending him into the lake. The water hit him. He wanted to swim up to the surface but he couldn't. Something was dragging him down. The Kyuubi looked at the bubbles that went on the lake surface until it was quiet. He smirked then settled down on the soft grass beneath him. Eighty-Three years old, various affairs with woman, but his new host never had a proper love story. Not to mention being a sentimental and quick-to-tears old man. Sound harmful for an Assassin.

**" But well, this might be the first time I enjoy being in prison... Like this one."**

The Kyuubi caught a deer on his jaw then started eating happily.

* * *

_**One day after Danzo's Coup** _

_**Konohagakure, Hospital ...** _

" Sakura-chan, are you awake ?"

" Yes, come in."

The nurse pushed the door open and entered the room. Laying on the bed is a pink haired girl, her left hand was wrapped up in bandages.

" Your parents are here to see you."

" Hello little flower." Kizashi stepped into the room with his wife, Mebuki.

" Tou-chan, Kaa-chan !" Sakura sounded surprised and... worried.

" It's alright honey. The Hokage told us what happened, along with your side of the story."

Mebuki said to ensured her daughter that she was not in trouble. Though they both did had a minor heart attack after hearing that their daughter just got in a battle with the Shinobi no Yami and came out alive. The man might be ancient but he was still a S-class shinobi. Kizashi almost screamed when he saw her in the bed with a reattached arm. They knew not to blame the young Uzumaki but their anger get the better of them. They asked where was the boy when Sakura got attacked. The Sandaime told them that the boy suffered severed chakra exhaustion fighting against Danzo, forcing the old man to retreat. He was also the one despite his state of weakness, performed first aid and carried Sakura to the Emergency Ward before dropping onto the floor himself.

" How are you feeling ?" Mebuki sat on the chair next to the bed, patting her daughter's head gently.

" Everything is fine. But my left arm still hurts a bit." Sakura answered then look at her arm with concerne.

" Your arm will be fine. Take it easy for two weeks then you can move at full strength, the doctor said so. There will be scars though." Kizashi informed his daughter, standing next to his wife.

Sakura beamed a smile at his words. " It's okay then. I was worried I couldn't use it well anymore."

Her answer worried them a bit. Two months ago, they were so happy that their daughter decided to become a proper kunoichi. But after they saw her in here, laying on the bed unconscious with blood... No parents could handle that kind of sight.

" Sakura. You don't have to be so hard on yourself." Kizashi said making everyone looked at him. " Facing an S-class ninja is suicide even for a group of elite ANBUs. You did well to survive. It's okay if you wanted to qu..."

" No, Tou-san." Sakura said cutting Kizashi's phrase.

" Sakura, we just don't want to see you get hurt. The Uzumaki boy... he's different dear. He will walk a hard road. A road not just anyone can walk. While we are happy that you become stronger..." Her mother put a hand on her bandaged arm. " Anything could happen to you. Look at your arm, today we saw you with an arm cut off. The next time could be..."

" Mebuki." Kizashi reminded his wife. She could be too emotional and blunt sometime.

" I know you two are worried. But I can't stop here." Sakura said gripping her bed sheet.

" Sakura if this is about loving him. It's just a childish crush."

" It's not love ! It's about trusting and accepting each other !" She screamed out loud surprised the adults.

" Before meeting him, I don't even trust myself. I wailed in self pity. Always taking in others opinions, not having my own." Both of them listened as their daughter continued " Then he came. He didn't pity me or forcing me to change. He accepted me as who I am and taught me how to see things clearly. He taught me how to change myself willingly, to become strong, to trust myself and defend it."

Sakura started crying. " We trust each other, we share secrets, we share stories of happiness and pain. It was because of that, I realized how happy I was living with you all."

She wiped the tears off her eyes, looking at her parents, eyes burning like fire. " I don't know how adult relationship work but I definitely don't want to lose him, friend or whatever. The path h...  _we_  walk might be hard but we will be prepared for it and reach the goal together. So please, don't ask me to choose. Especially him and you, because I already had my answer."

The room was dead quiet, parents and daughter facing each other, eyes locking in a fierce battle of will. Then someone clapped, breaking the silence. Everyone turned to the door just to see the Sandaime Hokage walked in, hands still clapping with a knowing smile adorned his face.

" Well said Haruno Sakura. The Will of Fire burned brighter than ever inside you." He said in his grandfatherly tone.

Kizashi released a long sigh then walked to his daughter patting her head.

" You're just like your mother. Do as you wish Sakura. But know that we always support you."

Mebuki squeezed her daughter's hand, giving her a supporting smile before she said.

" You had convinced us Sakura. Now there one last person for you to convince."

Sakura looked at her in confused. What did her mother mean ? Another person ? Definitely not the Hokage. He looked supporting enough.

" It's Naruto child. He felt guilty for letting you suffered such an injury. He blamed himself for that."

_**" Naruto what ?! It was that freaking old that got us hurt. Not him !"**_  Her Inner screamed

" But... Why ? Danzo attacked us because he wanted to capture talented kids. That made me a target already." Tried to argue with what she just heard.

" Sakura, when did you realize your talent ?" Her father asked her gently.

It was when... she met Naruto. The redhaired had change her whole life... So he took that as a responsibility then blamed himself when she was targeted . That selfish, protective, insensitive moron. Such an idiot... Baka Naruto. Always making her cry.

* * *

**Author Note:**  AND CUT ! So how was it ? Too sentimental ? Short combat ? Lemme know so I could do better.  ** _  
_**

About THAT strike Sakura did. Yeah I was wondering how did Tsunade came up with that chakra infused strike of her. So it suddenly hit my mind when I remember the Tree Climbing. Too much chakra could make a BIG DENT on the tree... What would happen if it was on a human's body :v


	10. True Lies

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:**  Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:**  MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence & future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura, SasukexKarin. More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician & studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

_Music Note:_  ... ** _J'y suis jamais allé_** _ **\- Yann Tiersen**_ from the movie _ **Amélie**_. 

* * *

**Arc 2 - Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under The Crimson Air**

**Chapter 10 - True Lies  
**

_**10th Year After Kyuubi... ( 3 years after Danzo's coup and disappearance )** _

_**Konohagakure ...** _

Ten years have passed since that day. The day Kyuubi no Youko attacked Konohagakure, the Hidden Village of the Leaf. They lost their beloved Yondaime Hokage, homes, friends, families and loved ones. Yet the people of the Leaf lived on, rebuilding, walking without looking back. There were hatred, doubt, greed and betrayal. But light and dark coexisted. Hate born from Love, Doubt lurked beneath Trust, Greed stood with Benevolence and Betrayal faced against Loyalty. The Shinobi of the Leaf remembered that well in order to keep them from straying away from their path. All of it, was taught in the Academy. Where the future of the village, the childrens, trained and studied, preparing for their future. Also for the village's.

But that didn't mean all of them agreed to study.

" STOP !!!!!! You shitty brat !"

A middle age man screamed in front of his shop, looking up on the roof. Stood there was a boy, his smooth crimson red hair flaming under the sun, violet eyes with whiskers on both cheeks. He was holding a bucket of yellow paint to redecorate the man's roof. The ridiculous images and words in bright yellow color made the man boiled in anger. He shooed the boy when he tried to enter his shop. The boy grumpily walked away... and came back five minutes later with two buckets of paint.

" Somebody stop that kid ! He's ruining my shop !"

The boy smirked then dropped the brush. He held the remain bucket with both hands before splashing the rest of the paint onto the shop sign. The man screamed in horror. The boy just dusted his hands then gave the man a mocking smile with his tongue out. Then someone landed behind him, a cat masked ANBU with long purple hair. The ANBU tilted her head at the boy, not speaking . The boy looked at her then released a heavy breath before smiling and leaped away. The ANBU followed him and caught the boy's orange hoodie on the back.

" Hey ! Not so rough, Neko-chan." The boy complained.

" That was very childish Naruto." She scolded him, holding him on his back while heading to the Academy. " What did he do to you ?"

" I was trying to buy some aburaage (fried tofu) for the foxes. He kicked me out..." His face went dark at that.

Neko was silent. " They will change Naruto. Someone will accept you just like the people at Red Charcoal."

" So far, I am not convinced. Even at the Academy." He said coldly, looking older than he should be.

* * *

_**The Academy ...** _

The class was quiet and... boring. The students are currently on History lessons. While those took the lesson seriously were writing, others were taking nap, like a certain Inuzuka. Haruno Sakura was taking notes while gossiping with the blond girl beside her, Yamanaka Ino. Ino wanted to talked about Sasuke, Sakura wanted to discuss chakra flow. A girl with white eyes were listening to the teacher and took notes. He would look at the table on the opposite aisle to her left. The seat was empty. She wondered where was he today ?

Then the door was opened, walked in was a cat masked ANBU carrying ... Uzumaki Naruto. The teacher looked at the new arrivals then massaged his temple. The ANBU released Naruto, gave them a nod before disappeared in swirling leaves.

" How nice of you to join us, Naruto. Please go back to your seat." The teacher said with blank eyes, not even wanting to look at him.

Naruto gave him a hmp then went to his seat. He looked a bit grumpy, his eyes moved over to her. Hinata flinched a bit. Those violet eyes were so strange. They made her felt like he could peer deep into her very soul.

" H-hello Na-Naruto-kun. What did you do t-today ?" She greeted him, still fidgeting.

When he realized that she just greeted him, Naruto smiled widely. His previously dark mood was gone.

" I helped redecorate a shop. " He grinned.

Someone coughed after he said that. It was Sakura-san. The teacher coughed to remind them to be quiet. History class ended and they had a physical test next. Sasuke-kun still held top rank, next was her. Naruto tripped mid way on the track, making the class laughed at him. The teacher ordered them to perform a Bunshin no Jutsu. Everyone passed... except Naruto. His Bunshin looked green and skinny. They laughed at him again. Naruto just scratched his head in embarrassment. Then class ended. They all went home.

Then she saw him, sitting on the swing by the tree. Every day for the last two years, he would always sat there when class ended, looking at the children being picked up by their parents. Out of curiosity. One day, she activated her Byakugan and looked at him from a far. He had a sad yet serene smile on him. He stayed and watched till all of them left.

Naruto then would go to the bathroom for a few minutes. Hinata noticed that he did the same routine every school day, not failing even once during the last two years. She thought it must be a habit. There was nothing more she could do. Using Byakugan... was not an option. Go away dirty thoughts !

She followed him as he walked out of the Academy, heading to the Third Training Ground. Where he trained and practised till night. For the last two years. He was not talented, he was not a genius. Yet he tried his best, training nonstop to make him better. No matter how everyone looked down on him, disregard him. He kept on training. Hinata admired that strong will of his. If she could have only a tiny bit of his will. Maybe she would become better too.

The sun went down by half. It was time for her to go home. She watched him one last time before slipping away...

* * *

As she left, the Uzumaki boy stopped his training. He sniffed at the air around him. The smell of lavender was fading, telling him the girl had left. He had keeping this facade up for two years. The girl started following him the first week he enrolled in the Academy. The girl meant no harm, he actually didn't mind. She was kind, gentle and... cute . But he had training to do, in secret that is. He couldn't afford to be found out. He told Kurenai-sensei about it and she came up with this idea. Still... two years sure is long for an unrequited crush. Ah well.

Naruto exploded into smoke. The memories of the Bunshin entered the real Naruto's mind. As he ducked a kick coming at him. The pink hair girl didn't stop, she twisted and performed a drop axe kick at his head. Naruto put his hands up to protect his head. As her leg landed on him, the ground beneath sunken a little. He then pushed her back, throwing several shurikens at her. The girl deflected them with her kunai. He leaped at her then performed a double roundhouse kick, she backed away from him then did a deadly moon kick. The tip of her shoes scratched his chin as he bended back to avoid it. They backed away from each other. Then a blur tackled her, sending her flying into the trees.

Anko smiling sadistically before following the pink haired girl. Naruto sensed danger and put up his guard. Just in time to guard his face from a kick. The attacker then use his hand as a platform and jumped back. His right arm ached at the impact.

" That was dirty Kurenai-sensei."

The Genjutsu Mistress smiled coyly at him. " You are a bit distracted back then."

Naruto jumped and twisted his body in the air to avoid the shurikens she threw at him. " Just Hinata."

" Thanks for doing this Naruto. I know it must be troublesome for you." She deflected his attack combo then appeared right behind him, sweeping his legs.

" I don't mind. She's a good girl." Naruto flipped backward dodging, then kicked her on the back sending her stumbling forward. " We got a secret to keep too."

Kurenai dusted her back then turned around, smiling at him proudly.

" WHHOOAA WHOOAA ! Time out ! No snakes ! No jutsu !" Sakura ran out from a bush. Behind her, a big brown Anaconda was hot on her tail.

" Come on Pinky. Miro-chan just wanted some love !" Anko appeared, spotting several scratcher all over her clothes and some bruises. She realized they were looking at her. " What ?"

Naruto and Kurenai shook their heads. After Danzo's coup, they pushed their training level higher than normal. Normal for them away. They were taught all the basic jutsu and nature jutsu that fit their chakra Nature. Sakura was Earth natured so she usually train with Anko, who also has Earth nature. Naruto was Water natured. Kakashi said he truly inherit his mother's gene. None of them were Water nature and Naruto couldn't risk asking an outsider to teach him. He decided to study it himself with ninjutsu scrolls. Which turned out to be fine.

Their normal sparring has been replaced with mock battle starting this year. Any injuries were treated by Sakura to increase her experience with wounds. They fought each other in pairs, team or even a last-man-standing battle royal like this one. Despite the smooth and fair skin Sakura and him showed at school, they both had minor scars on them. In Naruto's case, his torture scars from the villagers and several scratches. For Sakura, a straight cut line around her left elbow and same minor scratches. Sakura worn a red cloth on her elbow to hide the scars. While Naruto used his hideous jumpsuit or a long sleeve shirt under his orange hoodie.

Sakura had change a lot since then. She was strong, as strong as him in pure strength. Her personality had changed too. Behind the public mask she worn at school, she was actually cool, matured and very cunning. The short temper was still there though. She started wearing a red cheongsam with no sleeves,a pair of black tight short, a white and big haori with the Haruno clan insignia on the back in red thread, a pink obi tied her haori together. Since she learned that medic nin always wear white cloth, she decided to take up the haori as a sign of her determination. Her hair grew long passed her shoulders.

The Sandaime confirmed that the technique Sakura used against Danzo was very similar to his student if not the same. He told her to keep practicing chakra control and restrained from using the technique too much. After hearing her wish to become a medic nin. He let Sakura practiced with Himiko-san (The hospital Director) during weekend as an apprentice nurse. With a henge on that is.

Talking about henge, thanks to a certain incident last year. They found out that the henge Naruto made was real henge. Real transformation with touchable, solid shape. Naruto had put the knowledge to good use, making his moves and skills more deadly.

Then there was Fuinjutsu. After what happened with Danzo, Kakashi let Naruto do as he wish with the Uzumaki Seal Scrolls. After he promised to take it easy and be careful. His bunshin still had several  _accidents_  while making his own weapons.

Jiraiya helped with his study. Now he could check his own seals and recognized many different seals. He showed Jiraiya a water transport seals once. telling him that any water touching the seal on the scroll will be absorbed then went out the other one in another scroll. Jiraiya freaked out at that and held him the whole night. Requested to be explain in every details then asking if he could do it with other element. Naruto said he can do the seal with water because it was his nature. He didn't know how other elements work yet so he wasn't sure. Ero-sennin started teaching him other element's jutsu. He assured him that with his massive tank of chakra, It wouldn't be much of a different from using his nature jutsu.

Two years went by, they trained together. Even the adults benefited from training with them. Kurenai had become fearsome in close combat now, her physical strength went up dramatically. She also had her own gravity seal, same with Anko. The painting process was a forbidden subject. Punishable by death. Anko combined the styles she learned with her snakes and her improved ways of using Doton, making her more dangerous than ever. Kakashi was climbing up to his former rank in the Bingo Book. He had a new nickname now: Konoha no Raijuu (Thunderbeast of the Leaf) or just Raijuu. They gave him that nickname after he wiped out a dozen of Kumo-nin at the border within a minute. The survivors crawled back still remembering the image of a lightning beast slashing at them at the speed of light with a long tail. Probably Kakashi with lightning enhanced legs and his favorite whip.

Back to Naruto, he was planning on moving out of Kakashi's house into his own at the end of this year. He told the Hokage his wish of restoring the Uzumaki clan. Hiruzen gave him the deed of the land where his hideout was. The whole land, mountain and forest was his to use ! The spot didn't have a pretty memory but it was a reminder of what happened. To him and Sakura. They used Doton to dig out his old hideout then reinforced the walls and ceiling. The explosion destroyed everything. But that was not all. It also opened up new space inside the cave. They explored the deeper part of the cave and spotted a stream of hot spring running. They made good use of it. Especially the females ...

" So I heard about what you did today, Naruto." Kurenai's voice reached out from the other side of the wall. " I'm glad you didn't do anything worse than that."

" Well... the whole point of me being a fool was for them to disregard me." Naruto relaxed, dipped his body on the hot water. " But one person could only take so much scorn and hatred, sensei."

" You should have do more than just using paint, gaki." Anko chimed in. " The old bastard deserves it."

" That would make them see me as a dangerous demon, neesan." He chuckled sadly.

" Hey Naruto, how about some ramen tomorrow ?" Sakura spoke for the first time.

" Sure. I could use a break. Let's continue training the next day. Niisan will be back by then."

Then they talked about small things, then the girl side started getting noisy with stuffs like measurements ... He decided to get out. He walked beside the high stone wall to the basket carrying his clothes. Anko made it all. The pond, the walls even the big hole above the ceiling. She said it made a good in-cave hot spring. Since this private hot spring was found, she occasionally stop by with sake.

He sat down on his work corner, wearing a white short with a simple red yukata. He started hunting outside of Konoha for food and fur a year ago. The villagers made it hard for him to get a decent meal or edible food. They downright refused to sell or tenfold the price. He only bought dairy stuffs like eggs or milk, with his henge on. The furs were use as carpet floors. Like under his work corner, his bed or as cushions. They were warm and soft. Even the foxes enjoyed it.

The table in front of him were full of scrolls, brushes and ink. He was researching some particular hard seals.

The first was based on the design of the Gogyou Fūin (Five Element Seal), using the fundamental of five elements. He revised it by using five chakra natures though. Created a stronger version, which he had trouble naming. The next one was one of his original, Koukyuu Fuin Kakuran (Permanent Seal Disruptor). As the name implied, once put on a spot it would disable any seal and prevent any future seal to be put on until the user disable it.

The seal arrays was not the secret, it was his blood. Kyuubi had been teaching him a lot, also opened some of it abilities to him. But the most advantage of it was still in his chakra and blood. Having the Kyuubi inside prevented him from falling into any kind of Genjutsu. If he did, the Kyuubi could just shake him out of it. His blood share the same effect as his chakra, they disrupt foreign chakra and carried some healing factor. The Kakuran seal was completed while the other one was on the naming step.

But whenever he closed his eyes to concentrate. The image of a white eyes girl always appeared. Once upon a time in his previous life, he was very obsessed with soulless and blank eyes. The dull colour on those eyes were so deep that they captivated him. He enjoyed looking at them. So when he first saw her, the Hyuuga girl, those eyes of hers caught his attention right away. He wanted to get close to her. She was a very shy girl. He never met someone who could faint from embarrassment till then. She was kind, talented and cute. Even Sakura agreed with him. The girl was like a doll.

He once caught her walking down the street with a man assumed to be her father. She was wearing a kimono then. She looked just like a traditional Japanese doll because of her hime cut hair style. Then he remembered the first time they met, two years ago, he held onto her soft hands, the fair and smooth skin...

" Evil begone. " A hand chop on his head., cutting off his trail of thoughts.

" Ouch ! What was that for ? I was trying to concentrate here."

He turned back to see Sakura in her full clothes with her sleeves outside of her haori, leaving the cloth fluttered behind her back.

" Your whiskers start twitching whenever you are thinking about dirty things." She walked over to the fridge and helped herself with his milk bottle.

_" ... She's sharp."_ He winced internally.

Sakura sat next to him, rubbing the ears of the orange fox lying between them. " So... She finally got your attention huh ?"

" ... A little." Naruto lay back on the fur carpet, hands put behind his head to form a makeshift pillow. " Two years is long enough to rub off on me."

" Is it that hard to approach to her ? To be friend with her while hiding all this ?" Sakura spotted a sad smile. " Like I did with Ino."

" I don't know... This "Naruto" that I created was to test everyone. To see if they could see past the carefree, idiotic smile and mischievous pranks. To recognize me as an abandoned kid who starved for attention. Not the demon that destroyed the village ten years ago." Naruto took a deep breath. " Two years and only the staffs at Red Charcoal could do that. Not even my homeroom teacher. The kids just listen to their parents. Couldn't do anything about that. So..."

" So when someone finally saw the  _Naruto_  behind that mask, you didn't know how to react ?" She finished for him with a knowing smile. His silence confirmed it. Sakura lay down beside him and rubbed her face against his whiskers. " You are so cute ~"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her reaction. " That's weird. Shouldn't you be more protective of me about this ? I mean... Isn't that what the girls did, fighting each other for that Sasuke?"

" Oh no, I don't need something unnecessary like jealousy. We'll stay together no matter what. We promised that... Didn't we ?" A dangerous smile appeared on her face...

He smiled back at her with a sweatdrop  _" Kami she turned Yandere in two years short... Not that I mind."_

" Alright love birds, I wanted to see more but hime-sama here need to go home or the father will go on a rampage." Anko and Kurenai walked out from inside, finished bathing.

" We'll talk about your _interests_  tomorrow. Since we share the same interests now." She said before leaving him to follow the other females.

Naruto was dumbfounded. A ten years old girl just played him, a mentally eighty-five years old man ! He huffed then turned to see the old orange fox looking at him.

" What are you looking at ? "

He could have sworn that the fox just smirked at him !

* * *

_**Same day, Hyuuga compound...** _

" Nee-sama ! You're back !"

A lively little girl jumped into Hinata. She caught her little sister with a smile.

" I'm home Hanabi. How's your day ?"

" I was being good. So please play ninja with me today." Hanabi looked at Hinata with eyes full of expectation.

" I will but after my practices are done, okay ?" She kindly responded.

Before Hanabi could protest, a Hyuuga woman with Konoha hitai-ate stopped her. She explained to Hanabi that Hinata needed to train with their father, Hiashi, in order to become stronger as the next heir. Hanabi still wanted to play with her elder sister. Hinata gave her a sad smile then walked away, tried her best to ignore Hanabi's calling. Entering her room, she removed her casual clothes and put on a standard shinobi outfit.

Her father are already waiting along with grandfather and Neji. She bowed to them then stand opposite to Neji. Her daily training began. Everyday she would do this, practicing Juuken (Gentle Fist) in simple kata with Neji. The practice itself was actually slow and repeated. While her strength training was brutal and hard. But since she enrolled in the Academy, her strength training was cut shot. Her father started using the remaining time after school to practice the Juuken. To made it more effective, he asked Neji to practice with her. Saying that an opponent with too much differences in size like him would not be good for her practice.

After three hours, her body was bruised and sore. Yet she didn't go to her room. She went to Hanabi's room. Her little sister was waiting. She smiled brightly upon seeing Hinata. Hanabi took out her toys kunai and shuriken, with papers and coloured sticks. Hinata sat down, rested against the wall. She tried to play some game with little Hanabi. But her body started giving out. Then she fell unconscious.

Hanabi was playing around with a toy kunai before she noticed her sister sleeping. She wanted to wake her up but stopped herself. Something told her that her sister was very tired and needed rest. So little Hanabi pulled and put the blanket on the bed over Hinata. After wrapping her sister, she too snuggled on the blanket and fell asleep on it. It was just another day at the Hyuuga compound ...

* * *

_**Tomorrow, After school ...** _

At her father's order Hinata, had to go home before school out. She was to learn a new combo of Juuken with Neji. While they were training, Neji suddenly stopped and turned to her father.

" Hiashi-sama, I want to train by myself. Could you find someone to train with Hinata-sama. I'm sure there are a lot of people who could help her better than me." Neji asked.

Hiashi shook his head, refused Neji's favour. Hinata thought Neji was disappointed with her improvement and begged him to continue. He scowled at her then entering the Juuken strike once more, albeit with an angry face this time. Hinata struck at him only to be deflected violently. She stumbled back in surprised.

" What seems to be the problem, Hinata-sama ?" Neji smirked, provoking her. " This isn't the time to play around."

She came at him again. He dodged her strikes then countered, striking at her painfully. It was so painful that she couldn't breath. He was pushing her back with his fist. Neji then struck where her heart was, repeatedly. She lost her guard due to the pain and lack of breath. He stepped up delivered two continuous strikes, knocking her down to the ground.

" You are nothing. Yet you expect to fulfill your destiny " He spat at her disdainfully. Readied to deliver a strong strike at her. " As the leader of the Hyuuga clan ?!"

Before his palm could hit her, Hiashi interfered. He caught Neji's wrist, with a twist he sent Neji flying, landed with a thud. Hiashi made a single hand seal, Neji suddenly screamed in pain. He started struggling, hugging his head in pain, drool came out of his mouth. Neji looked like a mad man being tortured. He teared off the bandages on his forehead revealing a strange seal. It was shining in bright green. Neji screamed in absolute pain for a few seconds, his eyes rolled back into their socket... Then he dropped down on the floor, unconscious.

" Fool..."

Hinata just stood there, beside her father. She watched Hiashi punished Neji for trying to attack her. She was shock but... She didn't try to stop him. She knew why Neji hate her. She tried to be nice to him. Yet it didn't work. The hatred ran deep in his blood. Because he couldn't face her father. He decided to take it out on her. Despite her kindness for him...

" Otou-sama, can we finish the training for today ?"

Hiashi was a bit surprised at her request. Her words were clear and smooth. His daughter never request anything... " You may go. We'll continue tomorrow."

He watched Hinata bowed and left. Thinking maybe Neji's retaliation did have some effect on her after all. The brat was a fool. He picked him to be Hinata's partner in order to increase their relationship, to care for him in order to repay his brother. But all the brat felt was bitterness and hatred... He planned to give Neji his brother's letter after he became Chuunin. But he was not so sure anymore. With a long, tiring sigh, Hiashi walked back to his room. He caught a glimpse of Hanabi talking with his father...

* * *

_**With Hinata...** _

She got out of her home by using the back door. School was just finished, if she ran fast enough, she could catch up to him. She reached the school gate and looked inside, not finding Naruto anywhere. She activated Byakugan and started looking around. While it's hard to look for a specific person this way. It was easy to find Naruto. While others chakra are blue, his was purple, the colour was so warm to look at that it was hard not to notice. The she saw him... walking down the street ? He wasn't going to the Third Training Ground today ? Hinata decided to follow him. What she saw shocked her.

The man having the purple chakra was not Naruto, but a tall elderly man with silver hair and a full beard. He looked old enough to be the same age as the Sandaime but still standing strong and powerful. Despite holding a cane, he still walked firmly. He was talking to the girl walking next to him. It was Haruno Sakura. They looked close. Are they related ? Hinata activated Byakugan once more... the purple chakra was still there. There could be only one explanation for this. The elder man... was Naruto. He had a henge on. But what kind of henge that can bypass the Byakugan ?

Hinata decided to spy on them from a distance, using Byakugan to read their lips.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura entered the Ichiraku Ramen shop, the owner and their daughter greeted them with a smile. Since Naruto started the Academy course, he had put on henge whenever he go with others in public. It was better that way. Since his henge was unique. He was sure that it could by pass even the Byakugan. So here he was, in the form that he died in his previous life. Sakura called him Kitsune-san when he was in this form. Not like she didn't call him that everytime ...

" What can I get for you Sakura-chan ? And your ouji-san ?" Terauchi asked as they settled on their seats.

" Shio(salt) for me and Miso for him. Double please." Sakura asked politely.

" Yes please." The old man said in kind.

They took their meal quietly. The only sound could be heard was the noisy slurping they made. They finished the meal with the bowl still hot then ordered a set of tea and moved to a secured corner. Sipping the hot tea, they relaxed. Training was fine but it's essential to take it easy once in awhile.

" So about what you mentioned last night ?" The henged elder started.

" Hyuuga Hinata, age ten, she loves growing and pressing flowers since her name means white lily, favourite foods are red bean soup and cinnamon rolls, she dislikes crabs and shrimps in general." Sakura said without rest.

" Mmhm... Wait ! I didn't want to ask about that !" He quickly shook his head at the info. " Her family, upbringing, parents... stuffs like that."

" I know I was messing around with you, Kitsune-san." She teased him, chuckling quietly. " What did you know about the Hyuuga ?"

Naruto gave her a short glance before closing his eyes and recite the info he knew.

" All members born into the Hyuuga clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai (Bloodline Limit) that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system. Based on it, they developed a taijutsu called Juuken. The Taijutsu allowed the user to close the tenketsu point on the target's body, rendering them unable to use chakra or completely disabled them."

" That's was good." Sakura slipped on her tea. " Hinata is the heiress of that clan. Her training began since she was still very young. I have no details of the training but from what I saw in the girl's locker room... It was not easy."

Naruto took in Sakura's info, slowly digesting it. She filled another cup of tea for herself before continue.

" When she was three, a big incident happened. Kumo and Konoha finally signed a treaty of alliance. The Head Shinobi of Kumo came to sign it. But it was a fluke, they wanted the Byakugan for Kumo. So he kidnapped Hinata. The Clan Head killed him before he could escape with her. Kumo denied all accusation..."

**CRACK !**

The cup shattered in Naruto's hand. Sakura looked at it before taking another sip of tea. Naruto put the shards together in a corner of the table. Terauchi gave him another one and a new bottle of tea.

" They demanded the head of the one that killed their Head Shinobi, Hyuuga Hiashi. Konoha accepted since peace was needed at the time, Kyuubi left a lot of damage." She opened her eyes to look at Naruto. His henge, the elderman, looked calm and cold... cold fury that is. " The Hyuuga decided to sent the Clan Head's twin brother, Hyuuga Hizashi. He was killed and his corpse sent to Kumo, leaving his four years old son, Hyuuga Neji. The incident was called The Hyuuga Affair and is widely known by high ranking shinobi at that time."

She finished. Naruto sat still taking in the info ... Then he realized something and questioned Sakura.

" Wait, how did you know all this despite it being available to high ranking shinobi only ?"

" Anko-neesan told me." She said taking another sip from her cup. Naruto slammed his face on the table at that. What an easy way to gather info ... Sakura put down her tea the resting against her chair.

" She is a kind girl you know. Yet because of that kindness, people mistreated and abused her. During out sparring in the academy. She held back against other girls. She didn't defend herself or retaliate when someone bully her. If that Inuzuka kid didn't protect her, I would have done it myself already."

" So she was being cruel to herself by being kind to others ?" He deduced. " And because of that, people misunderstood and disregard her. No wonder she lack self-confident despite being talented and hard-working..."

" That about sums it up. She didn't learn to put her own good above others. So people didn't take her serious. That was harmful for everyone if she was put in a chain of command. She needed to be a bit selfish. If not..." Sakura went silent with a sad face.

" Her existence would disappeared, swallowed up by the people she cared about." The elder man grimaced. " What a cruel thing."

The both of them didn't say anything anymore. Sakura quietly sipping on her tea. Naruto was thinking. What could he do about Hinata ? The most effective way was to approach her, breaking her out of her shell. But doing that could end up destroying her kindness. That was not something he wanted. Not to mention he was not sure about revealing the real him to her. He didn't know if she could afford to keep a secret.

In Sakura's case, she had the goal of being stronger to motivate her. So he trusted her, seeing the determination on her eyes back then was enough to vouch for it. But he didn't know Hinata. What was her life goal ? What did she want to achieve ? He knew nothing...

As they finished their discussion and paid the man, Naruto slipped the bill for the broken cup into his daughter's hand, Ayame. They left the shop, decided to visit the Red Charcoal for dinner. Not so far away, but far enough that Naruto didn't pick up her scent. Hinata deactivated her byakugan. Trail of tears could be seen on her cheeks. She cried as she read the words from their lips. What they said were true, the truth hurt her so much. Yet at the same time it made her think more about herself.

" Am I doing the right thing ? To myself ? To others ?" Hinata questioned herself, gripping her sleeves tightly.

Then she remembered Naruto and Sakura. Naruto didn't act like a carefree kid he supposed to be. He was serious, like an adult. Sakura was very matured and playful. Not even once she saw them being nice to each other in the Academy. Whenever they talked it always ended with Sakura kicking Naruto outside the window. Was it all just an act ? Naruto did put on a henge after all.

Hinata decided to go home. She had a lot to think about. What Naruto and Sakura said. About herself. About Naruto. About Sakura. About the truth she would find out tomorrow...

* * *

**Author Note:**  Sorry guys, new project came up so I was held back a day. Gameloft is getting busy this month of the year ... Anywho, new chapter. This is the Canon Hinata route folks. But that doesn't mean I won't adjust her reaction a bit. I love realistic stuffs. So I decided to make her more real while keeping her kindness. Please tell me how you think about it. Peace out ~

Oh right I forgot, about other pairings... I think I will keep them as secrets :V More fun that way. Since I have many weird pairings. XD


	11. Broken in Kindness

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:**  Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:**  MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence & future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura, SasukexKarin. More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician & studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

_Music Note:_  ...  **Toumei Datta Sekai**  ( The Transparent World ) by  **Hata Motohiro**  from  **Naruto: Shippuuden**. Always gets the chill listening to this. RIP Ero-sennin. Yeah do it while you can, he ain't gonna be dead in here.

* * *

**_Previously on Chapter 10 ..._   
**

_" So she was being cruel to herself by being kind to others ?" He deduced. " And because of that, people misunderstood and disregard her. No wonder she lack self-confident despite being talented and hard-working..."_

_" That about sums it up. She didn't learn to put her own good above others. So people didn't take her serious. That was harmful for everyone if she was put in a chain of command. She needed to be a bit selfish. If not..." Sakura went silent with a sad face._

_" Her existence would disappeared, swallowed up by the people she cared about." The elder man grimaced. " What a cruel thing."_

_" Am I doing the right thing ? To myself ? To others ?" Hinata questioned herself, gripping her sleeves tightly._

* * *

**Author Warning:**  Alright folks, Hinata Canon route confirmed ! Through the next two or three chapters. I'm going to break her, completely ! I will shatter her soul to pieces, tearing her apart, making to cry from the bottom of her so-

*got hit in the head*

... Sorry kinda get overreacted there. -cough-

I mean I will break Hinata's personality apart then slowly put them back together, becoming the kind, calm and mature Hinata we love so much in the canon series.  _So I recommend this: Anyone who couldn't withstand seeing a different, heart broken and anguished Hinata for the next chapters. Please don't read this chapter yet. YOu could wait for a week and came back. I might finished Hinata's Arc by then. You could read non-stop without suffering heart distress, or something like that._

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Broken In K** **indness**

_**Next day** _

_**Konohagakure Academy ...** _

The school ground was being used now. Physical lessons in the Academy included: weapon throwing training, basic form of taijutsu, stamina training and basic ninjutsu. But ever since the Kyuubi Attack, the quality went down terribly. Before the Third Shinobi War, a graduated Genin back then could be considered as a Chuunin in the present. Nowadays, the students didn't even know the fact and bloodied fate of being a shinobi. They thought it would be fun to be one or motivated by their family member being one. Such naivety would kill them in the future.

But that was not the only problem. There were kids who partially knew what they would face or for what reason they needed to be become ninja. One for revenge, one for ambition, one for a promise and another one... to change her clan. Yet her kindness, the reason why she wanted to change her clan was also her most dangerous weakness.

" Alright ! Sparring match now ! Girl on girl and boy on boy ! Get your partner !"

The voice of their sensei snapped Hinata out of her trance. She was sitting on the ground, hugging her legs. Standing up, she sneaked a glance over to the infamous red haired, Naruto. He was standing with his hands behind his head, a playful smile adorned his face. He caught her glance and smiled back at her. Hinata looked away but not out of embarrassment like usual. The serious expression Naruto had yesterday with his henge on. It still haunting her. He looked scary...

" Hinata, partner with Yumi." The instructor called out to her like usual. She was too nice to get a sparring partner on her own.

" Yes..." She answered with a hollow voice. Then she picked up a voice belong to Yumi.

" Eehhh ? I have to fight Hinata ? She didn't even fight back. It's boring."

The words hurted her. She clenched her fist, gripping her sleeves tightly. Then their words whispered in her mind.

" ...  _people misunderstood and disregard her ..._ _people didn't take her serious. "_

Hinata moved over to her partner with her head down, hiding her eyes. They bowed to each other... Yumi did, Hinata just stood there hiding her eyes. The instructor raised an eyebrow at that but let the match commenced. Yumi launched herself at Hinata with a battle cry. Then her vision suddenly flipped one-hundred eighty. She was seeing things upside down. Then she found herself landed with a thud on her back. It was so fast everyone was surprised. Standing above the defeated Yumi is Hinata, her eyes hidden behind the hair.

" Hey did you see that ?" Murmurs could be heard among the class.

" She flipped Yumi over with a twist of her hand, man!" Kiba was the loudest of them.

Yumi quickly stood up and dusted herself. She was not serious back then and Hinata made a joke out of her. Putting on a proper taijutsu stance, she struck at Hinata. Only to have it deflected. She looked at her face and saw a serious expression, blood veins running from Hinata's eyes to the temples on both side.

Yumi flinched as those white eyes focused on her. Hinata pushed the girl back then stepped forward, delivering four strikes at her. One on each shoulders, one on her left wrist and the last on the chest blowing the the girl away in the process. Yumi landed on the ground, she was conscious but her body could barely move. The teacher rushed over to check on the fallen girl.

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan. She defeated Yumi, rendered her unable to strike back. Something swelled up inside her, what is this feeling ? Looking at the fallen girl, it felt hurt yet at the same time... she felt proud ? Looking up see saw her classmates. They all looking at her strangely, even Naruto and Sakura. They looked... shocked ? Surprised ? Scared ?

_" What did I do wrong ?"_ Hinata looked on the ground, she couldn't stand it anymore.  _" Don't look at me like that. Please ..."_

* * *

**_Lunchbreak ..._ **

She sat under a tree eating her lunch. Beside her were Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. Shino was a quiet, unsocial and mysterious person. He was like that because of his family's kekkei genkai. It made people felt uncomfortable talking to his clan. She didn't mind. She found his silence comfortable. Shino was very considerate if you took to know him. Kiba could be loud at times but he was very protective of her. Defending her when noone else would.

_" She didn't defend herself or retaliate when someone bully her. "_

She flinched at the memory. Kiba noticed her chopsticks stop moving.

" Oi Hinata, you okay ?"

" N-no... I'm fine. Thank you Kiba-kun." She assured him. This was her burden to bear not anyone's.

" Hey ! Are you the one who hurt Yumi-chan ?"

Another voice intruded on them. A bunch of kids from upperclass was standing in front of them. Sensing trouble, Kiba and Shino sat up from their seat standing before her.

" What is it you want ?" Kiba asked threateningly.

" It was a sparring match. Getting hurt is inevitable." Shino reasoned with them while adjusting his sunglasses.

" No way man ! If she win that match on her own. Then why is she hiding behind you now ?!" The arguing was attracting attention now ...

" Yeah ! She must have cheated ! She was supposed to be a weak girl !" Another one from the gang took a step up.

" Back off." Shino warned them, the sound of bugs buzzing inside him was clear now.

" Make us. You great clans are all the same." A tall boy mocked them. Supposed to be the leader. " Heiress of Hyuuga, what a joke. Neji is way stronger than her. She's just..."

He couldn't finish the last sentence. He hunched over, holding his stomach in pain. A fist pressed against his body, striking painfully. The boy staggered back while others were supporting him. Everyone were shocked. It was not the Inuzuka or the Aburame, it was the Hyuuga girl who struck the older kid. She had a look of hate on her face, with tears streaking down her cheeks and Byakugan flaring.

" Stop it... I can't take it anymore." She said between tears but no stuttering. " I CAN'T !!!!"

Before Kiba and Shino could react, the older kids rushed at her first. But Hinata didn't stand still. She dodged to the side delivered a palm strike at the first one's chin then a twisting elbow to his side. The second one was about to punch her when she took hold of his arm and used it as a leverage to lift herself up and kicked him in the face. Upon landing she delivered a Juuken combo strike at the boy near her, knocking him out instantly.

The rest of them, upon seeing their comrades knocked down one by one started getting scared. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't suppose to retaliate against them. Hinata then rushed at one boy, his face painted in horror and fear. He had lost all his fighting will.

Before her palm could connect with his head, she stopped. A hand held tight onto her arm. Hinata looked to her right to see Haruno Sakura with an impassive look on her face. Sakura looked at Hinata. She was panting, trails of tears were visible under her Byakugan. The girl looked torn and hurted... She finally got broken.

" It's okay Hinata. They learned their lesson." Sakura gently told her, releasing the arm she was holding.

Hinata lowered her arm. Then she realized where she stood. She was standing in a middle of fallen boys. They were moaning, grunting in pain. In pain because of her. She retaliated when they degraded her. She felt... angry ? They made her angry and she hurted them because of that. What happened to her ?

A Chuunin instructor dropped down from above and talked with Sakura. The dull pink hair man nodded as she explained what happened then walked over to Hinata. He sat down matching their eyes sight.

" Are you okay girl ? I can take you home so you could take a rest for the day." The man was kind.

" I-I ... please. I don't think... I c-can't stay here anymore." She said, choking from her tears.

" Don't decide that now." He put a hand on her head. She flinched a bit at the contact but quickly calmed down. " It hurts to hurt others because you are kind. But people needed to be hurt in order to learn their lesson. And these guys definitely got one."

The smile on his face made her smile a bit. He took her up in his arm and leaped away, heading to the Hyuuga compound. She felt comfortable and safe in his arm. Was this what a father supposed to be ? Talking about Father, how was she going to explain all this ? She hurted people at school. He wouldn't like it.

* * *

**_Hyuuga Compound, Main house ..._ **

" That is what happened, Hyuuga-sama." Kizashi finished his story.

" I see... " Hiashi pondered the story while gazing on his daughter. She still looked scared and about to cry any moment now. " Thank you for taking her home, Haruno-san. I will let her rest today and attend school tomorrow."

" By your permission, I will leave then." The Chuunin instructor left the building and escorted to the gate by a Branch house member.

There were two people left in the room, Hyuuga Hiashi and Hinata. The man stood up.

" Stand." He ordered his daughter. The girl obeyed and now facing him. " Show me how you fought."

Before Hinata could take in what her father said. He already approached her with a palm strike. She barely had enough time to dodge it and lost her balance in the process. Hiashi took that opening and struck her in the chest. She was pushed back onto the floor, she breathed in trying to take in the air to soothe her pain.

" ... You disappoint me. I thought you finally crawled out of that pathetic shell of yours."

Hiashi turned his back to her and walked away. His words imprinted on her minds along with countless others.

_" ...she lack self-confident despite being talented and hard-working."_

_" ...Her existence would disappeared, swallowed up by the people she cared about."_

Hiashi sensed a strong killing intent and turned back just in time to blocked a strike with his arm. Facing him was Hinata. Her Byakugan flared up, she looked angry with her teeth gritted together. Hiashi forced her away from him. She landed with grace and entered the basic stance of Juuken. Determination filled her eyes despite the wet trails of tears coming from it. Hiashi smirked, feeling proud... and hurt.

Strong and broken.

Hinata rushed at her father. She struck at him, trying to break his defense to strike at his tenketsu points. Hiashi blocked it all then countered, aiming for the tenketsus on her hands. Noticed her father's attempted strikes, Hinata reeled back and kicked at his legs. Hiashi lifted his foot up to avoid it. Hinata didn't stop, she used the kick as a momentum to twist her body and delivered a spinning high back kick. That was a good move but Hiashi was faster and stronger than her. He caught her kick and pushed her onto the floor. He put his hand on her hand pressing her face onto the floor.

" That's enough." He commanded, still pressing his daughter onto the floor.

She tensed up for a moment before started sobbing quietly. Hiashi's heart ached in pain. Hinata reminded him too much of his wife, Hitomi. Not just how she looked. She too was kind and gentle. Now he was the one breaking her kindness. It was so wrong doing this to your own daughter. But she couldn't survive staying like that. Not in this world, not in this family. The elders would take advantage of that kindness and turned the Branch house over. Something he had been trying to avoid.

" Take the rest of the day off. Do as you wish."

Hiashi looked on as his daughter pushed herself up from the floor. She swatted the tears off her face and bowed to him. She disappeared behind the door before he himself moved into a small room with an altar. Sitting down he released the breath he was holding unknowingly. He looked at the picture of his wife and his brother. He closed his eyes and grimaced in pain.

" What have I done to our children ? I failed you brother... And in the progress of failing you, my dear. I'm so sorry."

* * *

While Hiashi felt proud and blamed himself because Hinata finally found the courage to fight back. The girl didn't exactly felt that way. Being defeated and subdued easily by her father then dismissed for the rest of the day. She tooked that as him being disappointed in her and found no merits in training her. While in actuality, it was Hiashi giving her time to rest. But she just couldn't see it that way. Not after all those "disappointment" he had spoken.

Sitting in her room, she applied the cream on her bruised skin. The coolness quickly eased her pained muscle. She wrapped some bandages on to let the cream work better. Laying down on her soft bed, Hinata closed her eyes remembering what she had done today. Things she wouldn't dare to do before. Fighting back, hurting people, defending herself and her family. But that wasn't enough. She's still weak and a cried a lot. Even when she fought back, the tears just kept coming out themselves. Why did she cry ? She didn't know. People kept giving looks of disappointment. Even when she fought back. Why ? She couldn't understand. What do they expect from her ?

" Nee-sama, are you in ?"

Little Hanabi's voice reached out behind her door. Hinata walked out of her bed and opened the door. Greeted her was Hanabi's smiling face. She was glad seeing her sister home early, they could play together. But her smile soon disappeared when she noticed Hinata's sad and pained face. Hanabi held onto her sister's jacket with a worry face.

" Nee-sama, why are you crying ?" She asked in a quiet and caring tone. " Did someone hurt you ?"

" No, I'm fine Hanabi." Hinata petted her little sister's cheek and hair. She lead her into the room and sat down on the floor. " Is there something you need, imouto ?" (little sister)

" Can we play ninja ?" Hanabi beamed at her. Hinata smiled kindly at her.

" Yes we can."

Then they played, Hinata taught Hanabi how to aim a shuriken properly, how to hold a kunai and told her stories of famous ninjas. They spent the rest of the afternoon in her room. Innocent laugh could be heard in the hallway.

" Who is your idol, nee-sama ?" Hanabi suddenly asked her. Hinata tilted her head in confusion." From those famous shinobi we heard about, which one you'd like to become ?"

A cetrain red haired flashed through Hinata's mind. But she wasn't sure about that anymore. After realising that the image he showed in public was a fake one. She realized that Naruto was more than she thought. He was a mystery. The same could be said about Sakura. But one thing she was sure. They were both strong.

" I wanted to be strong... and confident ." Answered slowly, Hinata ran her fingers through little Hanabi's silky brown hair. " What about you, Hanabi-chan ? Who would you like to be ?"

Hanabi gave her a wide smile. " I wanted to be like you, Nee-sama."

" M-me ?" She stuttered. " Why me?"

" Because you're strong, Nee-sama. Stronger and kinder than anyone I know." Hanabi answered with absolute conviction. " I saw that guy defeated you Nee-sama. But I believed in you. You will get stronger and pay him back !"

Such faith, wasting on her. How would Hanabi feel if she knew that her older sister was a disappointment that their father declined to train her ? She wanted to tell her that she was just a failure. But the smile Hanabi was showing her made her stop. Hinata hugged her sister, whispered thank you in her ear. Her tears threatened to leaked out again.

They stayed like that till Hanabi went to sleep. Hinata tucked her little sister into the bed. She swiped the hair off her sister's face and caressed her cheek. Hanabi has been the only one that acknowledged her. She might have disappointed a lot of people. But not her little sister. She would always looked at Hinata as a model figures. She wanted to become like her. Strong and kind shinobi... Was it even possible ? Becoming strong and kind at the same time ? Where could she find an answer to it ?

" Maybe they know." Hinata whispered to herself.

She quietly left her room, sliding the door behind her. She slipped out of the Hyuuga compound. Leaping from houses to houses, her Byakugan flared brightly. She looked for the purple chakra under the orange sunlight. The sun were disappearing behind the skyline, the night was near. She had to find them, they got the answer she needed. If not them, Hinata didn't know anyone who could help her.

* * *

_**Konohagakure, Forbidden Land ...** _

There was a forest next to the Forty-fourth Training Ground. They were cut apart by a large river ran in between. Six months ago, the Hokage issued the forest as a private land but didn't let the owner's name known to the public. Even the people in the council didn't know who it belonged to. Yet they didn't dare questioned the Hokage. He had become more ruthless and competent recently. After Danzo's coup and the disappearance of several council members, they knew not to messed with the shinobi head any further. The land was called the Forbidden Land after that.

Rumors of the land being haunted was widely known. Foxes were spotted running around the forest, strange explosions occurred daily, flashes and screams echoed from it. But sometime. Strange, soothing and calm music could be heard as well. There were sounds of drums, shamisen, Shinobue (japanese flute) and koto. Like a band was playing. Thus made the land more scary. Noone dared to enter this place.

**BOOM !**

Once again... a series explosions occurred. Yet no flame burned. A silver haired figured jumped out of the smoke, dusting his shoulders. Spots of burned could be seen on his right side. Then the tree he landed on suddenly collapsed. Kakashi looked down to see a pink haired girl, her fist planted on the tree trunk. He leaped away landing on another tree, just to have several vines sprouted from it, restraining him. He quickly concentrated and performed the Ram seal dispelling the genjutsu.

A red blur launched at him with a kunai in hand, Kakashi blocked it with his own. They intercepted and exchanged a few blows before the red haired figured leaped away landed on another tree. Naruto smirked before tapping on his right shoulder. Kakashi raised an eyebrow then looked on his own shoulder. Sticking to it was a seal tag. His eyes went wide.

_" Oh shit !"_

Naruto took out many shurikens on both hands and threw them at him. The shurikens zoomed in on Kakashi. He jumped out of their way. But the shurikens changed direction, following him. He tried to rip the seal tag off his shoulder. But when he did, he saw a seal was painted on his vest.

_" Hell, magnet seal tag. He surprised me there."_

Kakashi removed his jounin vest and threw it away. The shuriken followed the vest and planted on it. He took out his whip using it as a rope to swing at another branch, avoiding a row of kunai sending his way. Naruto made a "che" sound as he saw Kakashi changed his falling direction using the whip. Kakashi did a few hand seals before sending a flame dragon in Naruto's way.

It was blocked by an earth wall, courtesy of Sakura. Naruto jumped onto the wall while doing his own seals, a strong water beam gushed out from his mouth. Kakashi dodged the incoming stream. The big tree branch was snapped at the strong water pressure. Kakashi channeled his lightning chakra then put his hand on the water. Naruto was electrocuted. When the electricity was cut off, he fell onto the ground and exploded into smoke. Kakashi was alarmed. He looked around trying to find his sneaky student. Sakura landed in front of him with a tiger seal. A gust of wind blasted him off the tree branch.

_" Smart girl. I didn't expect her to pull off a wind jutsu like that with her chakra capacity."_  Kakashi smirked as he regained his balance in the air.

" Doton: Ganban Kyū !" (Earth Art: Rock Coffin)

Naruto screamed as the ground beneath Kakashi raised up, waiting for him to land then swallowed him up. Kakashi quickly performed a Kawamiri to escaped but something hit him from behind and he was tied up... by a bola. Sakura was smirking on the branch above him. He smiled proudly as the earth covered him. Three seconds of silence then both children screamed out in joy. They just defeated Kakashi using only ninjutsu. Although Kakashi himself didn't use any assassination ninjutsu but they themselves didn't use any deadly techniques or weapons either.

" Alright good work you both." Kakashi stepped out from the rock coffin. It collapsed behind him into rubbles. " I am proud of you. But don't let it get over your head, okay ?"

Then they discussed the mistakes they made and what should be done right. Kakashi relaxed on a rock with his shoes off while Sakura swinging her legs on a tree branch. Naruto rested on the ground. Then a strong wind went by carrying the clean smell of the forest, the wet smell of water from the river, the smell of mint mixed with lavender and other flowers.

_" Wait a minute ? Lavender and mint ?"_

Naruto took another whip at the air, sniffing it he realized what this smelled was. Or rather, who it belonged to. He put the palms on his face and let out a frustrated sigh. Sakura and Kakashi noticed his odd behaviour.

" What's wrong Kitsune ?"

" ... We got a problem." Naruto put down his hands then turned to Kakashi. " Nii-san, could you contact Jiji-sama ?"

" Sure, but why ?" Kakashi was a bit confused.

Instead of answering, Naruto stood up then suddenly leaped into the forest. Sounds of struggling could be heard after that ... A minute later, he walked out carrying an unconscious Hinata on his arm. Sakura went still before rubbing her temple. Kakashi let out a sigh then reached to his radio, calling Neko to informed the Hokage of the new development. Their secret has been found out by the Hyuuga heiress.

* * *

Hinata could not believed what she was watching. She found Naruto's chakra in the Restricted Land along with two others. She sneaked in and saw them. Naruto and Sakura was fighting against the strongest Jounin of Konoha, Hatake Kakashi. They were throwing ninjutsu at each other nonstop. Not just normal ninjutsu, Natural Ninjutsu. Those are only taught to Chuunin rank. The way they fought using ninjutsu and various tools showed how skilled they are in actual combat. Sakura seem to possessed super strength, she knocked down a tree with one strike. Naruto was swift and an all rounder, he could use from wind to water and earth ninjutsu.

She was amazed at the strength they displayed. Yet they don't let their strength get over to their heads. They had a discussion afterward about their mistakes and how to fix them. She spied on them, intended to learn more. A strong wind suddenly blow through the forest. She saw Naruto acted weird.

Hands suddenly covered her mouth from behind, two others held onto her arms restraining her. She wanted to scream but couldn't. Then Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her. His face was serious, his violet eyes replaced with red slit pupils.

" Sleep." He commanded. Hinata's body went slacked and tired. She fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes, she was laying on the soft ground of the forest. Voices were heard around her. She sat up to see three eyes focused on her. They belonged to Naruto, Sakura and the Jounin Hatake. She tried to speak but found her head hurt. She groaned in pain. Someone handed her a waterskin.

" Drink this. You'll feel better." The voice was female, must be Sakura. " Kitsune didn't know how to be gentle with girls."

" Che ..." Someone grumbled.

Hinata took a small gulp and felt better right away. She took another one and her mind was clear. The water smelled of nice herb but had no taste. Must be some kind of tasteless medicine. She handed the waterskin back to Sakura with a thanks. Then everything went quiet, she started to get nervous.

" How did you find me ?" Naruto asked for the first time.

" I... I sensed your chakra." Hinata answered while playing with her fingers. " Yours was purple colored so I could track them with my Byakugan."

Naruto seems to scowled at that info. He ran a hand through his smooth red hair. " Does everyone in your clan know about my chakra's colour ?"

" Um, I don't think so. Everyone I asked said you have normal chakra." She was shaking a bit now. This felt so much like an interrogation. " I was the only one who could see it... It seems that way."

" How long ?" It's Kakashi's turn now. " How long have you been spying on our practicing ?"

Hinata swallowed her saliva as she saw the way the Jounin looked at her.

" This-This is the first time." She tried her best not to stuttered... too much.

" ... Okay, I believe you. I have to asked you not to reveal what happened here to anyone." Kakashi paused a moment for dramatic effect before pointing to Naruto and Sakura. " As well as Naruto and Sakura's real strength. It was an S-rank secret issued by the Hokage himself. Am I clear ?"

" Yes ! " She answered a bit loud. Oh well at least Kakashi sure she won't go against a direct order from the Hokage. " So... I want to ask."

Everyone focused as she attempted to ask something. It was rare to see her took the initiative. Well... after what happened today. They should reconsider their view on this... new Hinata.

" Can I join you ? Can you... train me ?"

" ..."

A long silence followed after that. Kakashi didn't have a problem with training her. Being a heiress of a strong clan like the Hyuuga was the same as a talented child. She got all the basic needed to become a promising genin. But at the same time it would be impossible to do it in secret. The Hyuuga had a strict schedule, even tighter for their Heiress. She won't have the time to train with them. Sakura wanted Hinata to train with them. But in opposite to Kakashi's thinking. Naruto was more worried about Hinata's mind state. Just this noon, Hinata displayed signs of suffering from long term stressed. She snapped and attacked others.

They provoked her first but she used it as an excused to released her pent up frustration. And, if he wasn't wrong, she was trying to build some self-confident by showing off her suppressed strength. Not really a good state of mind for training ...

" No. I refuse." It was naruto who answered. Kakashi and others might have trained him. But this whole idea was his to begin with. Kakashi just accepted his decision while Sakura closed her eyes with a sigh.

" ... Why ?" Hinata asked, eyes sticked to the ground not looking up.

" Why do you want to become strong ?" His voice was stern and cold.

Hinata ran through her mind, searching for the reason why she wanted to be strong.

" I-I wanted to be a-acknowledged." She said shakingly.

" ... It's impossible." His words were like hundreds of senbon stabbing through her heart. " You lack the faith and belief to do it."

" B-But I could change, I can show you that I have the will to fight back." She pledged with all her mind. " I won't be weak anymore. I can defend myself."

" What you did today was not a sign of belief or confidence, Hinata !" Naruto said out loud, making the girl recoiled as if she was struck. " It's a sign of weakness, giving up. You gave up on your belief in kindness and acted in desperation. You didn't try to subdued them to protect yourself. "

" Look at me, Hinata." He commanded her. She didn't look up. " Look into my eyes !"

The poor Hyuuga girl slowly looked up from the ground to the Uzumaki boy's face. His face was hard and stern... Just like the henge he used yesterday. It made her knees went weak. The look he was giving her, those eyes, so angry and strict.

" You tried to hurt them. You hurted them in order to prove your power and confidence. Something you didn't show until today because you were being kind. It was not your kindness that was at fault. It was because you couldn't decide when or whom to show that kindness to. It was your indecisiveness that hinder you."

Tears were falling down on the girl's face now. Naruto felt guilty for doing this too but it must be done. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his student but didn't stop him. It was harsh, he agreed, but was too harsh. Sakura just sat there, crossing her legs with her hands in front of her chest. She knew it was hard for both sides. Naruto took a deep breath then continued softly.

" I don't hate you Hinata. I knew you went through a lot. But I cannot train you if you cannot decide what need to be done by yourself." He walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulder gently and gripped onto them." For those who don't believe in themselves, hard work is worthless. You gotta do this yourself, Hinata. When you find the REAL reason why you wanted to become strong, when you find your confidence in making the right decision. Ask me again."

He walked back to his friend and sensei, turning his back towards her.

" Until then, there is nothing we can do for you... I'm sorry."

Then the three of them leaped away into the forest, Naruto leading them. Sakura was the last to left. She walked over to Hinata, giving her a hug and whispered into the white eyes's ear.

" He cares and expects a lot from you. We'll be waiting. So don't give up on yourself, Hinata."

Sakura too disappeared into the dark forest. Hinata was left alone. Naruto's harsh words replaying in her mind. She sat down on the ground, hugging herself. It would be better if Naruto was wrong. She could feel angry then. But he was right, once more. And the truth hurts so much.

But she didn't wailed on it. She was thinking about what he said. Decisions. She failed to make the right decision. She afraid to hurt others and afraid that others will hate her. The looked her classmates gave her today proved that. It was then she realized her all she was taught were how to fight, how to hurt others. How could she decide when was the right time to hurt and when was to be kind ? It was so hard.

" Someone help me." Hinata whispered softly.

She was so troubled and confused. Even as she left the forest, she didn't notice a certain red eyes Chuunin and a red hair was watching her. As Hinata left the Forbidden Land, they descended onto the ground. The red eyes female massage her temple with an unapproved frown.

" That was very harsh of you, Naruto."

" I'm sorry. I was just... Haaaa." He gave a long sign, not fitting a ten years old boy.

" At least it showed how much you cared." Kurenai pet the troubled red hair's head. " She wouldn't know how to make the right decision though. I don't think Hyuuga has common sense included in their training."

" ... Could you help her ?" Naruto asked the Genjutsu Mistress.

" Is that a favor ?" She raised an eyebrow at him. The boy nodded." I were planning on doing it anyway but since you asked. Considered it done... and you own me."

" ... Women and their schemes."

That earned him a pull on his whiskers.

* * *

**Author Note:** Yo CUT ! Sorry folks for late update, new project came up so my team is busy again. I was working OT at night for other teams too. Never reject the cash ! So here you go, Hinata broke down from all the abused and stressed she gathered up over the years. And don't throw me the " She wasn't suppose to be like that.", duh guys I went with realistic plot. I don't agree with a ten years old with the mind of steel. And she's not Sasuke. Even that kid is not normal. So look forward to next chapter !


	12. A Hidden Smile

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:**  Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:**  MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence & future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura. More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician & studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

_Music Note:_  ... Try  ** _Loneliness_** _from Naruto OST collection in Years of the Past episode._  It really hits your feeling. Now let's continue with the... experiment. I'm gonna make a perfect yandere ! HA HA HA HA ~!

* * *

**_Previously on Chapter 11 ..._ **

_" Stop it... I can't take it anymore." She said between tears but no stuttering. " I CAN'T !!!!"_

_" It hurts to hurt others because you are kind. But people needed to be hurt in order to learn their lesson. And these guys definitely got one."_

_" You tried to hurt them. You hurted them in order to prove your power and confidence. Something you didn't show until today because you were being kind. It was not your kindness that was at fault. It was because you couldn't decide when or whom to show that kindness to. It was your indecisiveness that hinder you."_

_" That was very harsh of you, Naruto."_

_" ... Could you help her ?" Naruto asked the Genjutsu Mistress._

* * *

**_Chapter 12 - A Hidden Smile_ **

" Hey it's the Hyuuga girl."

" I heard she defeated a bunches of upperclass men singlehandedly."

" Really ? Man... she looked so gentle."

The news quickly spread all over the Academy. People are giving Hinata wary look now. They were scared of her. While Kiba and Naruto was known for their roughness during physical training. There weren't any serious case of injuries or unconscious. Hers did. So she asked the teacher to take a rest during the physical training today. Not wanting to hurt anyone unwillingly. She looked even more timid and secluded than normal.

_" Well that totally backfired."_

Sakura thought, looking at the Hyuuga sitting under the tree shade, lonely than ever. Then she shot a blaming look at the red hair on the boy's side. He avoided her murderous gaze, already knowing his guilt. But  _old_  people like him always have a backup plan. Beside, consolation was what females were best at. Not males.

" Hyuuga-san." A female instructor walked over to Hinata. She stood up to greet her. " There was a Chuunin looking for you. She is waiting in the Quest room."

Hinata was curious, who wanted to see her ? She bowed to the instructor before heading to the Quest room. She announced her present before pushing the door open. Waiting inside, sitting crosslegged showing her beautiful legs. Her flowing raven haired lighted with her fair skins and red irises. It was the Chuunin that rescued her years ago, during the Danzo's Coup. She looked the same as back then, albeit more elegant and graceful.

" Hello Hyuuga-san, I wished to talk with you." Kurenai said quietly sipping on her tea cup." If you don't mind that is."

" Y-Yes ! I mean NO ! It would b-be my pleasure er umm..."

" Kurenai, Yuuhi Kurenai." The older woman smiled kindly at her. " Please have a seat Hyuuga-san."

Hinata sat down facing the beautiful Kurenai. Her beautiful mesmerized Hinata three years ago, even now. Kurenai poured her a cup of tea. She shyly accepted it. They finished their first cup of tea in silence.

" So Hyuuga-san, Im here to talk about..."

" Umm... Please call me Hinata." She gathered her courage to interrupt her. " It made me nervous whenever people used my family name."

" ... Hinata-chan then. I came to apologized for a friend."

" A friend ?" Hinata was confused. Who was this friend Kurenai-san talked about. What did they do wrong to her ?"

" A  _certain fox t_ o be exact.  _He_  was very harsh with you last night."

The word last night hit on Hinata. What  _he_  said last night. Sakura called Naruto by the name  _Kitsune_. Her body unknowingly trembled as she remembered the expression he showed last night. She couldn't even faced him nor Sakura-san today.

" Harsh words they are. But you know they carry the truth." Kurenai watched as Hinata gave a slowly nod. Then she continued. " Naruto asked me to help you. It would be bad to leave you to figuring it out on yourself."

" Figuring it out ?" Hinata didn't get the meaning the woman was aiming at. " What do you mean ?"

" Life, Hinata-chan. The way of Life." Kurenai helped herself with another cup of tea." I suspect the Hyuuga trained you well in Shinobi art. But neglected the way normal people live and work with things."

" ... It's true." Hinata confirmed it for her. " H-How will you help me ?"

" We will do this per Kitsune's request. I won't officially teaching you. I will act as a... consultant. We might spend a few hours walking around town so I could teach you some basics stuffs. Each time we met, you must tell me what happened that day and how did you react to them. I will correct and explain what kind of action you should have taken. So for now, act normal. Be the kind girl you were before... yesterday. We will correct things slowly, okay ?"

Hinata was glad. It would be effective for her. " May I ask something ?"

Kurenai nodded. " Ask anything you like, I will answer if possible."

" W-Why do this much for me ? Na-Kitsune even said he couldn't train me as I am now. He asked me to figure things out by myself. " Hinata bit her lips." So w-why he asked you to help me now ?"

" ... That was personal and involved an S-rank secret issued by the Sandaime." Hinata hung her head down in disappointment. But what Kurenai said next lifted a bit of hope inside her." But I could show you. If you could take a walk with me after school."

" Of course !" She answered a bit too quick, excited also.

" Such enthusiasms. " Kurenai chuckled making the shy girl went red. " Keep on like that and we will have no problem in the future. Now let's begin right away, tell me what happened to you this morning."

" Umm... Everyone looked at m-me with fear... Because I hurt a classmate during tr-training yesterday."

Kurenai nodded calmly, urging to girl to continue.

" S-so I didn't join the practice today." She stuck her eyes into the table between them. " I didn't want to accidentally hurt anyone..."

" First thing first, look at me Hinata-chan." She spoke softly in order not to frighten the poor girl. " It's a basic thing when having conversation. Looking at each other is a way of showing faith and trust for each other. It's also a way to read people. Eyes are windows to the soul, they said."

Hinata fidgeted a little before removing her eyes from the table then looking at Kurenai. Such pretty and deep eyes colour. She looked kind so it wasn't hard for Hinata to keep her eyes forward. Kurenai smiled and nodded approvingly. It wasn't so hard if you do it right. The girl would get better in one or two months under her guidance.

" Now tell me, who did you train with at home ?" Kurenai refilled their tea cups

" W-With my father and an older cousin... I think it would be only my father starting from now on." She looked a bit down at that.

Kurenai noticed the meaning but she decided to leave it for later. " Are they strong ?"

" Y-Yes."

" Was this partner of yours during yesterday's training strong ?"

" ... I don't think so." Hinata answered slowly.

" What you should do or needed to do from now on, is to adjust your strength output." Kurenai pushed the tea cup over to Hinata. She patiently waited till the girl took several gulps to calm her nerves." Give it your all during training or sparring with strong people. But tone it down when you are sparring against classmates, except the Uchiha if I'm not wrong. They are much weaker than you since they didn't have additional training at home. You get what I mean, Hinata-chan ?"

The girl nodded taking in the advice from the Chuunin. She was right, it made sense after all. She just needed to fake her strength while training in the Academy. Just like Naruto and Sakura. Then she could show her true strength while practicing with her father. That way her peers wouldn't get afraid of her and her father wouldn't look down on her anymore.

" Remember what I said, adjust your strength output. Now let's wrap things up for now." Kurenai stood up from her seat. " You should go back to your class. Lunchbreak is near. I will be waiting for you after school by the gate."

" Th-Thank you, Kurenai-san."

The Genjutsu Mistress smiled at her fondly before walking out of the room. Hinata also left shortly after finishing her tea. Just like Kurenai said, the bell rang signalled the start of lunchbreak. She took out her bento. But when she saw Kiba and Shino at the usual spot she hesitated. She wasn't sure if they're willing to let her sit there with them anymore.

" Go to them, Hinata." A voiced surprised her, she turned back to see it was Sakura who spoke." I'm sure they are waiting for you."

" S-Sakura-san. Umm are you sure you should be speaking to m-me." The girl tried her best to look at Sakura's face while talking. Well it's an improvement.

" That idiot only made the rule for us _to ignore him_. Not ignoring each other." Sakura had a sad look in her eyes when she talked. " So in public, we could talk to anyone except him."

" I see... Are you sure I should join Kiba and Shino ?" Hinata sent a sad look at the weird duo. " After what happened yesterday..."

" Why don't you ask them ?" Sakura gave her a knowing smile then walked away, joining her blonde friend, Ino.

It was then Kiba finally noticed Hinata looking and waved at her, calling her over. He had no idea how happy Hinata was because of that simple action he made. With a happy smile almost leaking tears, she walked over to her friends. Shino scooted over to make a space between them. So they had lunch together. With Kiba complaining or bragging, Hinata listening to him, Shino being Shino, quiet and mysterious.

Not so far, a red haired smiled warmly at the scene.

* * *

**_With Naruto..._ **

That afternoon, they received a new homeroom teacher. A Chuunin by the name of Umino Iruka. He was a tall man with a deep horizontal scar across his nose. A retired veteran then. This must be the new candidate Jiji-sama talked to him about. So far all the instructors in the Academy had taken turn in being his homeroom teacher. He didn't pull prank or being impolite to them. But they never acknowledged him as a human or even exist at all. They all ignored him.

_" Let's see what this new one could do."_

Iruka wanted to know their talents so he could make a suitable teaching table. They gathered on the school's small training ground with two dummies. They were asked to show their aiming technique with shuriken. Usually he and Kiba would volunteer here. But he decided to get it a rest today. Iruka called out Shino just to receive a creepy display of the Aburame clan's kekkei genkai. He thought it was cool but not many thought like him... None actually. Uchiha Sasuke was called and displayed perfect throwing skills... for academy student. It was then that he decided to have some fun. He stepped up asking to be the next one. Iruka let him do it.

" Alright, witness my all direction shuriken throw !"

Naruto threw his shurikens, as the name implied, the shurikens flew everywhere hitting many things except the target. He intentionally threw one hitting the tree next to the new instructor, scaring him. The whole class laughed out loud at his display. He scratched his head, showing a fake embarrassed smile. Even Hinata and Sakura realized he was having fun so they smiled a bit.

Next they were asked to do a simple Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique). Sasuke stepped up and another perfect displayed. He gave out a remark saying it was child play. Naruto decided to chided him for his smug remark. If it was child play then don't act like that. Damn brat. But he called Naruto an idiot. Well he was tempted to make a perfect Kage no Bunshin but that would not fit his fake image. Beside he could use this situation to test the new homeroom teacher.

" Bunshin no Jutsu !" He screamed out the technique's name.

His clone couldn't even stand and looked dead laying on the ground. That earned him another laugh from his class. But this was different. Hinata and Sakura felt it so they didn't join, actually they felt sad for him. Then the whole class started blaming and disregarding him for wasting their time. He acted angry. Iruka stopped the class from insulting him further. For a moment Naruto thought maybe this one could do it. But then...

" Don't... bother yourself with this child." Said Umino Iruka, giving Naruto the same look that the villagers always do. " Let's continue the lesson."

He then left, the rest of the class following him. Hinata wanted to stay behind but Sakura grabbed her hand and dragged her away from him. Hinata looked up to see a cold and hard expression on Sakura's face. Then she understood and quietly followed her. Naruto smiled sadly as the rest of the class left him alone. He turned to walk away, following the smell of tobacco.

" He's the same as others. Thanks for trying, Jiji-sama."

Hiruzen let out a tiring sigh as the red hair child walked past him, heading to the school gate. He thought what Iruka said about spreading the Will of Fire would make him an ideal teacher for Naruto. Making another bond between the child and the village. But he was disappointed. Both him and Naruto that was.

* * *

**_Afterschool..._ **

Standing by the school gate was a beautiful woman. Beautiful enough to attract unwanted attention from male parents and students. That much could be said from the tick mark on her head. If it was not for the poor Hyuuga girl, she wouldn't be here for them to ogle at will. Before she could lose her patience, the girl appeared alongside Sakura.

" Hello Hinata-chan, you too Sakura."

" Hello sensei. I wanted to accompany Hinata and help with her studying. Is that okay ?"

The Chuunin nodded then signalled them to follow her. As they walked, Sakura and Kurenai asked her several questions regarding the laws and crimes. When should she defend herself ? Why should she hurt in other to protect ? And the hardest question: Why lies were needed ?

" Why do we lies ?" Hinata asked fidgeting on her seat inside the Ichiraku Ramen stall. " Isn't that suppose to be bad ?"

" If I may sensei ..." Sakura paused until she received a nod from Kurenai. " Shinobi, or Ninja in general, lives a life of lies, Hinata. We lie to our family to protect them, we lie to our friends in order to not harm them, we lie to others to protect ourselves. I didn't even know how strong my parents were until I became serious at wanting to be a ninja."

" Th...That was very deep." Hinata was amazed.

Sakura chuckled a bit at her reaction. " You should hear the rest from him. That was part of the thing he told me when we first met, three years ago... It changed my whole life."

She noticed the deep and longing gaze on Sakura's eyes at the moment. It looked like she was admiring a great figure standing far away. Then Hinata realized it was the same look she had when spying on Naruto. She smiled in understanding. He was just that great.

Kurenai decided to walk around the town and relax. Too much lesson for one day could backfire on her. They enjoyed the afternoon town, talked about many different things. Hinata opened herself up to them while learning more about the real Sakura. She was a very playful person, smart and a bit short temper. It was then that Hinata noticed Sakura never wear the white Haori at the Academy, She saw her wearing it last night when fighting against Hatake Kakashi. Sakura explained that it was a sign of her medic nin status. Since it was a bit catchy, wearing it to school was not suitable.

" Get outta here you bastard !"

An angry voice got their attention, then they saw Naruto being pushed onto the street. He looked angry, snarling at the man in front of him. They realized the man was an owner of a mask shop. He must have kicked Naruto out when he wanted to buy something.

" What is wrong with you ?!" He screamed at the owner, pointing at a fox mask " I just wanted to buy that mask !"

People started gathered around him, looking at him with disgust and hate in their eyes. They started whispering amongst themselves. The owner took the fox mask and threw it at him. The mask clattered on the ground under Naruto's feet.

" Take it and get lost. You freak. " The man cursed him then walked back into his shop.

Naruto picked up and the mask, he looked at the scratches on it before putting it on his face.

" I won't forget this... Look at me, remember me. You will regret everything you've done."

He spoke in a low dangerous tone towards the gathered crowd. Taking out a few coins he put them on a table in front of the shop and walked away. He headed straight to them. Hinata said hi to him but he didn't even notice her. Naruto passed right beside them. She noticed that Naruto and Sakura's hand brushed against each other slightly. But they didn't acknowledge each other. Not even a sign of it.

They walked in silence towards the Hyuuga compound. Hinata thinking about the village's behaviour towards Naruto. How could they be so cruel to him ? Just like how the teachers and their classmates disregard him...

" Naruto carries a great burden." Kurenai broke the silence. Her words were cold and harsh." Because of that burden, the villagers treat him like a monster. They fear him, they hate him, they disgust him."

" That was why he forbid us from showing our relationship in public. He wanted me to have a normal life." Sadness filled Sakura's words. " He acted like a fool so the village could disregard him. He said if he showed too much talent. They might think he would be a danger to them. But honestly, I don't see a difference."

" It was also a test to recognize people he could trust." Kurenai patted Hinata's head." You're the only who passed it. That was why he cared about you, Hinata. Don't ever doubt the amount of trust he has for you."

Tears leaked out from her eyes. She nodded, now understand more about the person she looked up to. Why he did so much for a weak girl like her. She vowed to have more faith in herself. Naruto trusted her, she wouldn't let that trust go wasted. As they reached the gate to the Hyuuga Compound. Hinata bowed to them saying goodbye.

" Thank you for today, Kurenai-san, Sakura-san." She stood straight up then looked straight at them. " Please tell Naruto-san that I won't let him wait for too long."

Kurenai walked back with Sakura. The pink haired girl gave Hinata a friendly wave as they disappeared down the street. Hinata saw her sister hitting the tree under their grandfather's supervision. Even little Hanabi wanted to be strong.

_" I want to be like you."_

Hinata changed into her training outfit. Waiting for her in the training room was her father, Hyuuga Hiashi. She sat seiza and bowed to him. As she lifted her head up, a dreamy smile adorned her face.

" I am ready, Otou-sama."

Hiashi felt a chill on his spine. Such dreamy, beautiful smile reminded him too much of his wife. Yet at the same time, the smile was wrong. Something was not right. She looked like she was in a trance. He quickly discarded his distracting thought. He must have thought too much about. They both stood up. Hiashi decided to spar with her today.

They stepped forward, palms opened striking at each other. Hiashi felt the difference from his daughter. Her strikes were harder, quicker and more complex than before. When he blocked or deflected, she immediately switched her attack focusing on another spot. She showed no hesitation. Such confident. He never saw her eyes shine this bright.

Then before he could realize it, Hiashi was on the defensive. He pushed her back, taking the battle up a notch. Hinata didn't flinched at the sudden change. She kept up with his assault and responded with her own. In her mind, the image of a tall red haired boy and pretty pink haired girl were waiting for her. Their hands reaching out to her. She had to catch up to them. To be able to walk with them.

Father and daughter fighting each other in earnest despite the sweats and bruises on their body. Neither of them realize the smile they were wearing.

* * *

_**Midnight, The Forbidden Land ...** _

Another strange night in the Forbidden forest. This time a sad, melodic sound of a flute was heard through the whole land. It wouldn't be strange at all. But since trees were support to be sound-proof. The fact that the sad song were heard even outside the forest made it strange. In actuality, you could anything with seals. Which meant a seal master could make anything possible.

Naruto continued playing the sad melody that share the same colour as his hair, Guren - Crimson Red. Sometime he couldn't sleep and spent the night playing instruments with his bossy manager.

_**" I HEARD THAT, YOU BRAT."**  _The voice inside his mind complained.

" Why so touchy, shachou." (Manager) He said jokingly.

_**" Tch, just keep playing."** _

He smirked and put the flute back on his lips. They built a boss-underling relationship, a bit closer than that. For the last three years, they shared everything. His senses, his thought and his feelings. Kyuubi felt it all. It was never troublesome. People might not believe it but having another person inside your mind could be soothing sometime, even useful. Kyuubi was hot headed but also very wise and cunning. He gave Naruto a lots of good advices.

_**" You think the girl could make it ?"**  _Kyuubi asked from his mind scape.

" Hinata you mean ?" He held the conversation in his mind while playing the flute. " I'm sure she will. The result might change a bit but... If it's her, It'll be okay."

_**" Shaping and altering the mind of such a young beautiful girl. And they call me the evil fox. Ha !"** _

" ... You're inside me so that counted."

_**" Bah ! Fucking pedophile."** _

" I'm not."

_**" PEDOPHILE."**  _Kyuubi repeated.

" Stop it. I haven't done anything yet." He stopped playing the flute, feeling annoyed now.

_**" LOLICON."**  _Where did he pick up that word ?!... Never mind.

" We are of the same age !" Naruto shot back.

_**" You practically raised them to be your ideal lovers! Like that genji book something..."** _

" Genji Monogatari... AND NO ! When did I ever suggest Sakura to wear a cheongsam !?" He pulled his hair in frustration.

_**" But you said you like it when she asked."**  _Kyuubi gave him an evil smirked. He could feel it.

" Well... It was pretty." Naruto put a palm over his face.

_**" HAH !"**_   The Kyuubi made a victory huff. _ **" Anyhow, you sure have an unhealthy obsession with blank eyes eh ? Enough to molest that girl with your eyes..."**_

" Don't remind me of that... " He grimaced as he remembered his reaction at their first meeting. And how he peeked at her from a far. Then it hit him. " We are like teenage boys discussing perverted stuffs here. What's up with that ?"

_**" Bored. That's what."** _

They both agreed with that. Then a bell rang signalling him of uninvited company. A moment later one of his bunshin dispelled. The image of three boys intruded on his land entered his memory. Those three... They were his classmates. Looked like they were in a daring contest and decided to use his home as the daring site. Naruto gave out a long sigh, annoyed that his peaceful night were interrupted by a bunch of kids. Putting on the henge of his previous form, he leaped into the forest to where the kids were.

The kids were gathering under a big tree. He decided to scared them off, if he appeared as a human. They would eventually come back and cause more trouble. He imitated the sound of a fox, calling his foxes to gather. The sound were downright creepy so the kid recoiled in fear when they heard it. A few seconds later, foxes started appearing around them. They hugged each other, trembling in fear. Then from the darkness, a tall man walked out wearing a white kimono with white hair and a fox mask covering his face.

" This is the private land of the fox. Get out." The man's voice were stern and cold. When he saw that the boys didn't show any reaction. He screamed. " SCAM !"

They got up from the ground and ran towards the exit screaming like little girls. They didn't dare look back fearing the fox spirit might caught them. They ran into an adult. The Chuunin Umino Iruka, their homeroom teacher. He got one of the boy and asked him what happened. The boy pointed to the Forbidden Land saying incomprehensible words like fox, spirit and evil. That much was enough to alarmed the Chuunin. He ushered the boy home before leaping into the forest. He reached the entrance and waiting for him was... Uzumaki Naruto ?

" What are you doing here at this hour, Naruto ?" He asked giving the boy a wary look, gripping his kunai tighter.

" It's my home sensei." He answered shrugging his shoulders.

Then Iruka noticed the boy's attire. He was indeed wearing a thin set of black silk kimono. The expensive kind. What's more, gathered around him were... foxes. Lots of foxes. They were looking at him. Those eyes. Iruka tighten his grip on the kunai. Demon ...

" Are those the kind of eyes teachers giving students nowadays ?" Naruto said while petting a big and old orange fox. " Those are the same kinds the villagers gave me, you know."

" ... What about it ?" He questioned the boy. Then he looked into his eyes. He looked... sad ? disappointed ? What the hell ?

" People never see the real me. All they see was what I carried. You're no different,  _sensei_." He said the word with so much venom. He turned back into the forest. The foxes following him. " You should say sorry to the Hokage. You're a disappointment, to both of us."

With that, Uzumaki Naruto disappeared in the darkness of the Forbidden Land. Leaving the Chuunin Instructor with conflicted words. The boy knew. He knew about his fate. Yet he never blame others and carried the hate on his shoulders. What about him? How did he help with that ? Other than being another hate on the boy's shoulder. Iruka put away his kunai and walked back to his apartment. He wasn't fit to be the boy's instructor. He deserves better. First thing in the morning, he would visit the Hokage's office and asked to be transferred.

* * *

**Author Note:** And cut ~ Hmm not much to say. Except... I'm gonna hit the bed. It's 2:30 in the morning. *collapsed* ZZZzzzzzzzz

.

.

.


	13. Hi no Ishi

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:**  Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:**  MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence & future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician & studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

_Music Note:_  ... Let's put **Kakashi's Theme**  in here ~ Icha Icha all days guys ! XD

* * *

_**Previously on Chapter 12 ...** _

_" First thing first, look at me Hinata-chan." She spoke softly in order not to frighten the poor girl. " It's a basic thing when having conversation. Looking at each other is a way of showing faith and trust for each other. It's also a way to read people. Eyes are windows to the soul, they said."_

_" I won't forget this... Look at me, remember me. You will regret everything you've done."_

_" It was also a test to recognize people he could trust." Kurenai patted Hinata's head." You're the only who passed it. That was why he cared about you, Hinata. Don't ever doubt the amount of trust he has for you."_

_" Please tell Naruto-san that I won't let him wait for too long."_

_" People never see the real me. All they see was what I carried. You're no different, sensei." He said the word with so much venom. He turned back into the forest. The foxes following him. " You should say sorry to the Hokage. You're a disappointment, to both of us."._

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Hi no Ishi (Will of Fire)**

_**Two weeks later ...** _

Konohagakure no Sato (The Hidden Village of Leaf) was chosen to be the representative of the Hi no Kuni (Land Of Fire) not only because of it's Shinobi's strength. It was because the village itself carry the Will of Fire. Everyone known the story of Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, the famous Rikudou Sennin (Sage of Six Path). How he passed on Ninjutsu and taught people how to use chakra, the story of his sons and the endless conflict left by it. The Senju and the Uchiha.

The little brother, Ashura was useless since birth. While his older brother, Indra was a born genius. Yet Ashura didn't take to jealousy and hate. Inspired by his brother's talents and the relationships with his friends, Ashura eventually became strong and discovered his own power. Which rivalled even the genius Indra. Believing that the key to peace of love, Ashura was chosen by their father as his successor. The one that will carry and spreading the Will of Fire. Konohagakure was built on that belief despite the turmoils and dark moments in the shinobi history.

Teachers in the Academy were chosen not only because of their talents. They had to show the amount of love they could carry and pass onto their students. A shinobi without love is just a killing machine. But it was hard to show love towards the demon that killed and destroyed your homeland. So despite the tremendous love one could carry, none were able to show it to the Uzumaki child. Love breed pain and pain evolved into hate. But hate could only make more pain.

" Why wouldn't the Hokage meet me ?!" Umino Iruka stood before the door to the Hokage's Office. He was denied permission to enter by the ANBUs guarding it. " I have important thing needed to report !"

" The Hokage is busy and reject any meeting today." Neko informed the instructor. " Please come back tomorrow."

" But... "

" Leave now, you have made enough noise as it is." The second ANBU wearing a Bird mask, Towa threatened him.

Iruka slumped his shoulders and walked away. He wanted to meet the Hokage and asked to be replaced from Naruto's homeroom teacher position. But the Hokage refused to meet him, for two weeks straight ! Iruka was having trouble sleeping every night because of the nightmare. He had been thinking about that boy and himself. They were both orphans without relatives. Not wanting to be alone, they both acted like idiot, laughing stocks to gather everyone's attention. But it was easier for him. The village didn't hate him. But for Naruto ... And he was one of those jerks. But everytime he saw that nightmare, he couldn't help it.

" Damnit ..." Sitting down on a bench, he released a heavy breath.

" Oi oi. I'm reading over here." Iruke was startled by a voice above him. He looked up and saw a half-masked ninja with silver haired, laying lazily on the tree " If you took such a deep breathe like that. I'd be distracted and unable to focus on my book."

" Ah. Sorry, I'll be leaving now." He was about to leave his seat when the strange shinobi dropped down on the ground in front of him, holding the infamous orange book.

" Well I was about to leave anyway. Got an appointment to catch." He put his book back in and walked away. Then he suddenly stopped and looked at Iruka. " You look troubled... I don't mind listen to what you have to say."

Kakashi flopped down next to the Chuunin instructor. He looked depressed alright. The silence lasted for a few seconds before Iruka started talking.

" Recently, I became Na... Uzumaki Naruto's homeroom teacher. But I think I was unfit for that position and wanted to ask the Hokage to relieve me from it."

_" Another candidate huh ? I didn't think the Sandaime would pick Iruka though."_ Kakashi thought.

" The Hokage refused to meet me. I'm not deserved to be a teacher you know. Naruto said... the way I looked at him were the same as the villagers. I'm suppose to be his homeroom teacher but I couldn't look at him like a student. I'm not qualified to teach him."

" Hmm... What do you see when you look at him ?" Kakashi looked at the young instructor, judging him. " Do you see the demon that killed your parents ? Or was it a kid trying to reach out of his loneliness ?"

" ... The Kyuubi sealed inside him was responsible for my parent's dead. Naruto was not to blame." Iruka tighten the grip on his pants. " But everytime I see him, I'm reminded of the fact that the Kyuubi was sealed within him."

" Well If all you see is the Kyuubi. Then it's the Kyuubi that will look back at you." Kakashi stood up, ready to leave. " See him as Uzumaki Naruto and I'm sure he will eventually see you as a teacher. Isn't that the mission given to you by the Sandaime ? See ya around, Iruka-sensei."

Kakashi gave him a fake salute and left.  _" I hope you could realize it, Iruka. Naruto needed someone normal to trust beside us veterans. And that old man sure loves causing trouble for youngsters..."_

Kakashi leaped away towards the Forbidden Land. Today was an important day. The moon would be full, meaning the chakra inside every shinobi should be at it's peak tonight. Perfect to perform a seal ceremony. Jiraiya was out of town so there was noone to stop them.

" Now what do we need again ?" Kakashi took out a paper sheet from his pocket. " Four hundred grams of pork, three pieces of ginger, aburaage for the foxes... What the heck ?! This is a grocery list !... Sakura. Oh well, at least I'll get a free meal."

That afternoon, several ANBUs caught a strange sight. The famous Jounin Hatake Kakashi was moving on the roofs. Both hands full of grocery bags. He was heading towards to Forbidden Land so they didn't dare to interrupt him. The land was declared Forbidden for a reason.

* * *

_**Ichiraku Ramen...** _

" So I only defended myself and tripped them over. It was a bit hard at first but I eventually got used to it." Hinata said clearly, looking happy.

" She's practically the model for the girls in our class now. No doubt she'll be the Kunoichi of the year !" Sakura praised her making the girl blushed and started fidgeting again. " She's cute to boost. The boys started hitting on her now."

Kurenai gave Hinata a motherly smile. " Is that true ? I'm very proud of you. But don't let it get to your head. Especially the boy's sugar-coated words."

Sakura laughed as Hinata's face went beet red. Two weeks since Kurenai-sensei started teaching her about lives and other stuffs. She learned to control her power and making decision of her own. Hinata told Sakura and Kurenai about Neji. They seemed to know about it already so they understood her hardship. Kurenai-sensei asked if she blamed Neji for being cruel to her. Hinata said no and she was sure of her feelings. She understood his hatred and anger. It was because of her that his father was dead. So it was his right to hate her family.

During the last two weeks, she got to know her father better. When they were not training, Hinata followed him around, attended meeting with him. The elders scowled at her present at first. But her father said it was to build her experience with clan business. They decided to let it passed. As she attended more meetings, she soon realized how cruel and unfair the Branch house system was.

There was always requests to put more pressure and restrictions on the Branch house on every meeting. The elders and her grandfather said it was to keep them in check. Her father always refused saying it would turned the Branch house against them. But she knew that was not all the reason.

There were nights she caught sight of her father, looking tired and depressed on his work table. Spreading out in front of him were letters from the Branch house asking for help. She caught glimpse of the details as she bought tea for him. Her father truly cared about the whole clan, not just the Main house. So last night...

* * *

_**Flashback...** _

" Otou-sama, Is there a way to change our clan system ?" Hinata asked from behind Hiashi. Her present and the question itself caught him off guard.

" What brought this on, Hinata ?" Hiashi put down the brush he was holding and turned back, facing his daughter. She walked in a sat down in front of him.

" After everything I saw in the meetings and your efforts, I began to think that the current clan system was being used too much. By the Elders that is."

Hiashi looked at his daughter's eyes. Inside the dull white colour was a strong will he had seen the past week. She didn't tell him what change her so he too didn't fry on it. The result was good and no harm was done. But it seemed that not only she gained her own self-confidence. She started to see things clearer too.

" What do you plan to do about it then ?"

" I have no clue... But I wanted to change it. I really do." She was honest about it. That much Hiashi could see. But...

" I understand. But to change our clan, you will need more than just will, Hinata." Hiashi slowly explained, hoping to engraved every words into his daughter's mind. " You need power, connections, fear and even foul plays to take control of the clan. I am the current Clan Head yet I lack the power to remove the Branch house system nor the Elders, my father... There is something you need to know too."

Hinata perked up at what he said.

" My father is currently training Hanabi as your replacement." Hinata's eyes went wide in realization. So that was why she no longer see him during practice. " This weekend, you will fight against Hanabi. The winner would be train to become the next heir. The loser... will lost the status."

Hinata clenched her fists. She would not hurt her little sister. Hanabi was the first one that acknowledged and looked up to her. There was no way she could hurt her!

" Just take it as your first trial, Hinata." Hiashi turned back to his work table. " Your sister or the chance to become the heir in order to change our clan. Now rest. I still have work to do."

* * *

The fight would occur in the next two days. Both the Main house and Branch house members would be present. Hinata was torn. She really wanted to change her clan for the better. But she didn't want to her Hanabi. This was too hard to decide. When she brought it up to Kurenai, even the Chuunin was troubled by it. She then told Hinata that she had to make her own decision. For this, like her father said, was her own trial.

" I better go to Kitsune's and started cooking. Kakashi-sensei must have brought the ingredients over." Sakura jumped out of her seat. " Bye bye Hinata-chan. I'll see you later Kurenai-sensei."

Hinata waved goodbye at her friend. As much as she wanted to join them, she was not an official member of the group. Not to mention she had training with her father at night so it was impossible. Kurenai thought that Hinata was ready for their training. She definitely gotten stronger, both physically and mentally. But Naruto still haven't agree to let her join.

_" What she was lacking, is a goal for her life. Everyone got the will to survive but needed a goal to push themselves forward. Please help her find a goal, Kurenai-sensei."_

He sounded just like the Nidaime Hokage reincarnated. All that talk about purposes of life and what's not. But he wasn't wrong. Hinata needed a goal to push herself forward. What to do about it ...

" Hinata, is it possible for you to sneak out at night ? Before midnight actually."

" Eh ?! " She was surprised. Her teacher just asked her to do something outrageous. " Umm It-It's possible. But why ?"

Kurenai put a bell in her hand. " Go to the Forbidden Land before midnight then shake the bell. I will come and get you. Don't ask. Just do as I say."

Hinata took the bell in her palm. It was a big bell that made clear sound. Kurenai left after that. Hinata also went home after saying goodbye to the owner and his daughter. She entered the compound and saw Hanabi performed a combo of Juuken with their grandfather. She stopped and looked. Hanabi noticed her and wanted to greet her. But her little sister was struck back by their grandfather.

" Concentrate Hanabi !" He scolded her.

" I'm sorry, Oji-sama." Hanabi gave her a quick glance before resuming the training.

Hinata also left to start her training. Not noticing that her fists were clenched the whole time.

* * *

_**Before midnight...** _

A small shadow sneaked out of the Hyuuga compound then jumped away. Her Byakugan flared up to avoid the patrolling ANBUs. Despite being midnight it was quite bright tonight, the moon was full and lit high. Hinata reached the Forbidden Land's entrance. The last time she was here, she didn't took in the details of the gate. It was tall and red Torii gate with a twister symbol in the middle. The same symbol could be seen on every shinobi uniform.

She took out her bell and rang it. The clear sound echoed in the forest, she waited for a minute. Then another bell rang, the sound getting closer to her. Kurenai sensei appeared, also holding a bell of her own.

" I'm glad you made it. Follow me. Don't mind the fox. They are nice."

Hinata walked silently beside the adult woman. True to her words, several foxes could be seen looking at them in the shadow. They looked at her curiously. There were a lot of foxes from small to large one. She wanted to pet them so much !

They entered a small clearing with a flat stone in the middle. She saw that others were here as well

Naruto was crouching beside the stone inspecting the red seal painted on it. He was wearing a black set of kimono but with the top removed, leaving it fluttered behind him. Also gave her a full view of his back.. so many scars. Sakura standing not far away with her hands crossed in front of her chest. Kakashi-san sat on a stone not reading the orange book like usual. He was focusing on Naruto. Another woman Hinata haven't met was standing next to Kakashi. She worn a tan overcoat, orange miniskirt with a web suit. Her hair were dark purple with pupil-less brown eyes.

" Kurenai ? What are you doing bringing the Hyuuga girl here ?" Kakashi noticed them and questioned her presence.

Everybody turned and looked at them, even Naruto.

" I wanted her to see this. It could be a good experience for her." Kurenai explained. " I'll vouch for her. She won't disturb the process. I care about Anko so I won't allow anything to happen."

Naruto scratched his head then stood up looking at them. Hinata got another good view at his chest. Firm, strong and once again, full of scars. A blushed creeped on her face. She decided to step back and hid behind Kurenai.

" It's neechan's right to decide." He said with a serious tone. " This is all about her."

Mitarashi Anko looked at the shy and timid girl hiding behind Kurenai then breathed out.

" You sure the little girl should watch this, Nai-chan ?" Kurenai nodded. " Oh well, I'm okay with it. Shall we begin ?"

" Yes, now is the perfect time. Come neechan." Naruto signalled her to stepped on the painted seal.

Anko entered the seal. Naruto removed her overcoat and untie her hair making them dropped down covering her shoulders. Others started gathering around the seal. Naruto took a rope and tied Anko's hands together. He put a piece of cloth in her mouth, not wanting her to bite her tongue if the pain was too much. After everything was in order, he took out a kunai and slash at his palm. He pressed the open wound against the seal on Anko's neck then clapped his hand together.

" Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Koukyuu Fuin Kakuran !" (Uzumaki Sealing Art: Permanent Seal Disruptor)

He screamed out loud then slam his palm on the painted seal below. The seal arrays lighted up in red colour. The blood on Anko's neck also shined brightly. Anko groaned in pain, biting the cloth in her mouth. She could feel the curse seal burning her skin. It was resisting. She collapsed on her knees. Kakashi got worried and wanted to check on her. But he restrained himself. They decided to trust Naruto to do this. So they should trust on him till the end. Even Jiraiya-sama couldn't do it and forbid Naruto from attempting to remove the seal. So they did it in secret ...

" Look closely while listening to me Hinata. This is a purification ceremony. Anko was a student of one of the Sannin."

Naruto pumped more chakra into the seal but concentrate to control the flow. His chakra entered Anko and slowly eat away the curse seal. Hinata saw more purple chakra running through the seal arrays then gathered in the twister symbol painted in the middle and entered Anko's body.

" ... Her sensei Orochimaru used her along with nine other childrens to conduct an experiments. Anko was the only one survived. We found her in his laboratory, sealed in a big tube."

The seal started losing it's black colour, half of it vanished from Anko's neck. She suddenly bended her body back, screaming in pain. The cloth inside her mouth slipped off. Kakashi acted right away. He got behind her and put his arm between her teeth, one hand wrapping her body to hold her still. Naruto nodded at his brother, thankful for Kakashi quick reaction. He adjusted the chakra at the remaining curse seal. Hinata put her hands over her mouth, shocked and terrified at the amount of pain caused by the ceremony. Kurenai put a hand on Hinata shoulder. She also had a painful look on her face

" He left her, saying she was a failure and put a curse seal on her neck. She got back to the village but never the same anymore. The village treat her as a disease, a failure, the student of a traitor."

Another tomoe disappeared from Anko's neck, leaving only one left. Blood could be seen dripping from Kakashi's hand, where Anko bit him. She screamed in silence at the pain, tears leaking out. Naruto started sweating despite the cold air in the forest. Sakura bit her lips, tricking blood. She hated feeling useless. But that was all she could do now, watching and protecting them.

" Yet despite all that, she showed her utmost loyalty to the village and earned the trust of her friends and the Sandaime. She wanted to remove the seal but even Konoha's Seal Master, Jiraiya of the Sannin couldn't do it. Naruto created a seal technique that could remove any kind of seal just for her... But Jiraiya-sama forbid it. Saying it was too dangerous since he was inexperienced."

" So all of you decided to do it when he was away..." Hinata breathed out.

" There are things that could only be done in the dark. By breaking the rules."

Anko suddenly went limp in Kakashi's hands. The curse seal faded slowly, then Hinata saw a mass of black and purple chakra came out and dissipated in the air. The red light from the seal died out. Naruto let out the breath he was holding the entire time. He looked over to Sakura and gave her a nod. She immediately rushed over to Anko and Kakashi. Taking the unconscious woman from him, Sakura started scanning, running her chakra palm all over Anko's body, looking for any signs of damage. Kakashi stood up and wrapped a piece of bandages on his wound. Naruto walked over to Sakura.

" She's fine. Just mild chakra exhaustion." She reported with a smile

Naruto sat down on one knee, he pushed the hair on Anko's neck away to check on the seal. It was gone, completely, leaving the fair skin as the rest of her body. But it was just the surface and his senses told him that.

" Niisan, could you check for me ? Just to be sure." Kakashi nodded then lifted up his hitai-ate, scanning the girl's body.

" It's gone Naruto. I can only see her own chakra." Kakashi pet his little brother's head. " You did it, otoutou." (little brother)

Naruto smile then lay back on the stone looking up at the full moon above him. Sakura was cheering in tears. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Naruto just did the impossible and saved one of his friend. Hinata clapped her hands, feeling happy for them. Kurenai walked over to Anko and put the overcoat over her. She hugged her friend dearly, tears of happiness trailing.

Hinata looked at the exhausted group of shinobi. They had nothing in common yet they protected, helped and supported each other. Like a big family. Willing to disobey others for one of them. Absolute trust for each other. Naruto, he made the impossible possible. He removed the curse when a Sannin couldn't. He acted in the dark not needing to be acknowledged. Hinata realized that all of them were standing in the dark, acting behind the scenes. That was the original meaning of being a shinobi. Then she started to think. If her father couldn't change the clan while being the Clan Head, what was her chance at succeeding then ?

* * *

Anko sleeping soundly on his fur bed. Kurenai and Sakura decided to stay in his hideout tonight to watch over her. He agreed. Naruto could take a sleeping bag and camp with the foxes. Kakashi was shooed back home to take a rest. He might look tough and all fine but they all knew he was also stressed like the rest of them. Failing to argue back, Kakashi moodily walked home. Naruto got out of his cave and stretched his muscle.

" Ah that was difficult." He yawned.

" Umm... Naruto-san." A family voice called out to him. He turned and saw Hinata followed him outside. His face went red a little but Hinata didn't caught it.

" Yo Hinata-chan." He greeted her then scratched his head. " Been awhile since we last talk eh..."

" Yes ? Ah... you're right. I was looking at you everyday so..." Realizing what she just said, she freaked out. " No ! I mean !... I wanted to ask you something !"

Naruto coiled back at her sudden advancing. " Eto... Go ahead ?"

" C-Could you really remove any kind of curse seal ?" She asked looking up at him with eyes full of expectation.

" ... If I could see the seal or better, inspecting it. Then yes. I could remove any kind of seal." He said full of confidence.

" My family has a... slave system." She wanted to avoid the word but could not find anything to replace it. " The Branch house members were controlled by a curse seal called the Caged Bird seal."

Naruto's face turned serious. He let her continue before asking anything.

" It was applied on one's forehead. The user could trigger it anytime to caused immense amount of pain or..." Hinata gripped her sleeves. " Kill them."

Naruto turned his back to her, thinking. " Even if I could remove the seal and prevented it to be put back again. That would cause a feud between the Uzumaki and Hyuuga clan."

" I will be the one to do it."

At her words, Naruto turned back facing her. Her head held high with a strong gaze and no hesitation in her body language... Kurenai did good. He smirked with satisfaction.

_**" Another meal ready to serve ~"** _

_" Not now !"_ He chided the Kyuubi with his thoughts.

" Even if you became the Clan Head, that kind of act would make them kick you out of the clan." He tilted his head at her. " You know that, right ?"

" ... I will not become the Clan Head, Naruto-san. I have decided to be the one that will destroy the Branch house system." She walked up to him. " Even if the method goes against the rule of my clan."

" So please..." She grabbed the edge of his kimono. " Please help me, Naruto-san."

" ... What would you give me then ?" A dangerous feeling creeped into his voice. " For helping you achieve your goal."

" Anything." She answered immediately.

" Anything ?" He repeated.

" Yes, anything you want."

He gave her his full smile, showing his fangs. " I will hold you onto that, Hi-na-ta-chan ~"

Hinata suddenly felt a chill went through her body. The way he spelled her name and looking at her right now made her blushed. She didn't know why.

" BAKA !" Sakura suddenly appeared knocking him on the head. " That was suppose to be a romantic moment ! Not a creepy one !"

" Why did you hit me ?!" Naruto cried out with a big bump on his head. " I was just being dramatic."

" That was anything but dramatic ! You were downright creepy !" She slapped him. " And you were ogling her body ! Hentai !"

Hinata was stunned at what she was seeing. The serious atmosphere before vanished completely. She felt tickled then fell onto the ground holding her tummy. She started laughing and it felt good. Sakura was sitting on top of Naruto, one hand holding his kimono, the other raised up to deliver another slap. Naruto was trying to cover his face from harm. They both stopped and looked at the laughing Hinata. She was laughing so much that tears were streaming down her cheeks. Then both of them started laughing with her. It was a good full moon.

_**" ANNOYING BUNCH OF BRATS..."** _

* * *

_**The next day, Hyuuga Compound ...** _

" Otou-sama, may I have a word ?"

" Come in Hinata."

The door opened, Hinata walked in then closed the door behind her. She sat down on the floor in front of her father.

" Regarding your question the other day. I have made my decision." She said with her usual smile. Hiashi nodded letting her continue. " I will destroy the Branch house system using my way."

Hiashi's eyes went wide at that. " What do you mean ?"

" If a Clan Head like you couldn't do much then there was little chance for me." Her father inclined his head, agreeing with her. " So I decided to do it from the outside, without the rules that binding you as a Clan Head."

" ... Are you sure you're going to success ?" He questioned her method. " You won't be receiving any support from our clan. Even the Branch house are held down."

" I am sure. I had help from people I trusted."

" Are they the reason you gained your confidence ?" Hiashi spotted a knowing smile. Hinata blushed a little confirmed it. " I see... Do what you must. I will try to help as much as I can."

" Actually, I need a big favor from you."

"... Speak."

" The scroll that contained the sealing method of the Cage Bird seal. A copy is fine." Hiashi narrowed his eyes. He understood where this was going now. Also his daughter's plan.

" Are you trying to break it ? Not even Jiraiya of the Sannin could remove it once it was applied."

" With all respect, Otou-sama. I believe  _we_  could break it." She assured him. " But it won't happen right away. We decided to wait until we graduated Genin. So please, help us Otou-sama. For the future of the Hyuuga clan."

Hinata performed a dougeza, she bowed so low that her head touched the tatami mat. Hiashi looked at his daughter. She was determined to follow this path. He had no idea who was this "we" she mentioned but they must be strong to made her change so much.

" You're going to be branded a traitor, you know ?"

" Yes. I expected that."

A moment of silence passed, Hiashi stood up walked over to his cabinet. He opened it and pulled out a scroll. He returned to his seat, leaving the scroll in front of his daughter.

" This is the copy of the Caged Bird seal. Don't fail me Hinata."

Hinata looked up and took the scroll inside her sleeves. She bowed to her father once more before leaving. When she was closing the door, Hiashi's voice interrupted her.

" I'll start training Hanabi to become the heir. But... do stop by at night. I need the tea to keep me awake."

" Of course,  _Otou-san_."

* * *

**Author Note:**  Yooo ~ New chapter with our favorite Anko. And a nice twist ~ Funny that I was writing this then a PM replied mentioning her. Ha ha ha XD Oh right I have something important to say.

**HAREM & PAIRINGS !**

Currently, I'm having a Sakura + Hinata harem. A reviewer suggested Tsunade with a challenge that I made it realistic. Portraying a Tsunade trying to coop with her affection for a "supposed" twelve years old... I actually like it ! So **if any of you have ideas on new pairings or harem candidate. PM or review me !** I will consider it and make it possible !

.

.


	14. Our Promise

**Naruto: Assassin Rebirth**

**Summary:**  Naruto was brought into the hospital after being stabbed in the heart by an ANBU operative. The boy was dead. The Kyuubi, fearing for it's own existence, thrashing and making a deal with the dead: The boy's weakened soul for another. In another universe, a retired assassin was walking through Death's door step...

**Warning:**  MA rated for mild language, graphic gore, violence & future lemons. Self-insert OC, Nice Sasuke (not without reason), OCxHinataxSakura. More to be discuss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is making any profit from it. This is purely made for passion and love. All music used in this chapter belongs to their respected performer, creator, musician & studio, I made no profit from them.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Summon/Mind talking, SFX"**

* * *

_Music Note:_  ...

* * *

_**Previously on Chapter 13 ...** _

" Well If all you see is the Kyuubi. Then it's the Kyuubi that will look back at you."

" You need power, connections, fear and even foul plays to take control of the clan. I am the current Clan Head yet I lack the power to remove the Branch house system nor the Elders, my father..."

" There are things that could only be done in the dark. By breaking the rules."

" Please help me, Naruto-san."

" I will destroy the Branch house system using my way."

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Our Promise  
**

_**Another day in Konohagakure ~** _

" AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !"

Started with a deafening scream from a certain Snake Mistress. Her scream reached everywhere in the Forbidden forest because of the seals put by Naruto. Birds scattered in fright, the foxes woke up from their slumber and ran away. Naruto shot up from his sleeping bag, the bunches of tiny foxes on his stomach were already gone.

" What the heck !? Enemy attacking ?!" He jumped out of the sleeping bag with a kunai in hand, wearing only the bottom part of his black kimono.

" NARUTO !" Someone screamed his name and tackled him down, pressing his shoulders to the grass with their hands. " You did it ! You really removed it !"

" Ughh that hurts Anko-neechan."

He touched his head groaning in pain because of the sudden attack and he was not a morning person. He opened his eyes and saw Anko sitting between his legs. The way she was holding him down plus his ten years old body gave him a full view of her cleavage under the tight mesh shirt ... Oh Kami-sama, she looked so sensual with her hair down. Wait no ! Not the right time for that kind of stuff !

Anko then lifted him up and proceed to give him a crushing hug " You are the hero of my life ! Ask me  _anything_  you want Naruto..." She pushed him off her chest then grinned. " I could be your slave for life. "

" Anko, don't corrupt the kid. " Kurenai appeared from inside the cave, followed by Sakura. They both looked like they just had the worst headache ever. " What a way to wake up... "

Sakura touched her forehead in pain " I couldn't agree more..."

" Oh right, when Naruto removed the seal. I remembered everything." Anko released the struggling Naruto. " That bastard didn't abandon me. He didn't want to lose his precious experiment so he erased my memory and leave me with you guys. He thought he could come back and reclaim me anytime he want to."

Everyone narrowed their eyes at that. Orochimaru sure was a sly one.

" We should report this to the Hokage." Kurenai suggested. " Do you want to go with us Naruto ?"

" Nah, I don't want to get questioned by him." He shook his head. " Just tell Jiji-sama that I removed the curse seal. If he wanted to know more, he could come to me. I'm still a bit tired from last night."

" Alright, stay with him Sakura. You both could take the day off." Kurenai throw the overcoat to Anko. " Let us go."

" Later you two. And Naruto, remember what I said. I truly meant it."

Anko gave him a honest smile before leaping away following Kurenai. Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment. He turned to Sakura to see a trouble look on her face. He smiled, knowing full well what was troubling her. Putting his arm over her shoulder. he dragged her inside despite her resisting.

" Let's have breakfast." He showed her his carefree smile. " I'm hungry."

" ... Baka. You're going to cook for me."

" Sure,  _anything_  for you."

She punched him in the rib. They had breakfast together and talked about stuffs. They decided to skip class today. Their peaceful morning were cut short when the bells rang. Someone has entered the forest, uninvited. Naruto sent an order with his mind for a bunshin to check out. A few seconds later the memory entered him, four Takigakure shinobis entered his forest. Several ANBUs were pursuing them. Must be spies trying to get away.

" We got Takigakure spies trying to pass through our forest. Chuunin ranked I believe." He told Sakura what he saw. " What do you think we should do ?"

" Trapt and eliminate ?" She asked while balancing a kunai on the tip of her finger. Naruto smiled.

* * *

_**Konohagakure Academy ...** _

" Excuse me for interrupting." A fat instructor opened the door to Iruka's class. " There are hostile foreign ninjas near the Forbidden Land. All students are advised to stay away from that area untill they are captured. Remember, this is a serious matter. I'll be leaving then."

The man closed the door and left. The class started getting noisy. But Iruka wasn't listening to them anymore. He remembered the Forbidden Land. That was the place Naruto lives in. The boy could be in danger. But there were ANBUs pursuing the enemy. They could protect the boy... would they ? Iruka gritted his teeth in frustration before closing the textbook in his hand. He put it on his table and walked out of his class.

" Self-study till I get back !"

Jumped through the window he started heading to the Forbidden Land. What Kakashi said yesterday still haunting his mind.

_" ... If all you see is the Kyuubi. Then it's the Kyuubi that will look back at you. "_

" Please be safe Naruto." He whispered.

When he reached the Forbidden Land, Iruka didn't stop. He leaped right through the torii gate entered the forest. He jumped from tree to tree, screaming Naruto's name. Hoping to find the boy before the enemies. This was suicide he knew. The enemy could spot him first and ambush him. But that was better than them spotting the boy and killed him. Then an explosion occurred not so far from him. Someone just used a Katon. He put more chakra onto his feet and heading toward that place. When he arrived, he saw Naruto on the ground, snarling at four Takigakure shinobis standing on the trees above him. The ground around him were full of shurikens and scorched marks.

" Naruto !" Iruka shouted.

" What ? Iruka-sensei !?" Naruto was surprised to see his homeroom teacher here.

The four shinobis caught on his opening and threw a barrage of shurikens at him. Naruto look at the oncoming shurikens and cursed. He couldn't use other jutsu to stop the shurikens or dodge it. Iruka would notice his true strength right away. Naruto decided to use a kawamiri. That would save himself from any injuries plus bypass Iruka's suspicion later. But before he could perform the hand seals. Iruka jumped at him and dragged him away. Naruto was shocked. The man just saved his life ? Wasn't he supposed to hate him ? He had the Kyuubi inside.

" After them !" The supposed Leader of the Takigakure ninjas ordered.

Iruka ran away from them, carrying Naruto. He dodged the shurikens coming at them and countered with a Katon technique. The enemies dodged the fireball and kept on pursuing them. But because of the enemy's skillful shurikenjutsu, Iruka suffered several wounds and started bleeding.

" Why ?" Naruto asked while being carried by his teacher. " Why did you come to save me ? Didn't you hate me ? Because I'm the Kyuubi."

" Because I'm your teacher !" Iruka yelled out loud. " And you're not the Kyuubi. You're Uzumaki Naruto, my student."

A kunai then penetrated Iruka's leg. He lost his balanced and slided down a cliff together with Naruto. They landed on the ground below, near a river. The enemies look at them from above. Iruka moved in front of Naruto, trying to protect his student. Then suddenly the four Takigakure ninjas were attacked from behind, pushing them down on the cliff. They landed right in front of Iruka and Naruto. Then the earth around them raised up and covered them, locking them inside. Another figure landed next to the earth prison, wearing a Konoha hitai-ate. A kunoichi with light brown hair and dark eyes. She must be a Chuunin if she could use such advanced Earth jutsu.

" Thank you for protecting our charge, sensei." The young girl bowed to him in greeting. " Let me introduce myself, my name is Otome Chihana, a resident of this land."

" Ah... yes. My name is Umino Iruka. " He quickly shook out of his stupor state and returned the greeting. " I am Naruto's homeroom teacher. I heard about the hostile ninjas entering this place so I decided to check on him. Thank you for helping us."

" It is my duty, Umino-san. You do not need to thank me." The woman smiled at him. " I better take Naruto back. You could wait for the ANBUs to arrive and take the prisoners then."

Iruka agreed with her and urged Naruto to go to the woman. Naruto walked over to his guardian before turning back and said.

" You're not a bad teacher at all..." The boy scratched his whiskers. " I don't mind having you as my homeroom teacher... I take back what I said the other night."

Iruka's eyes went wide a bit before smiling. " I don't like troublesome student. So don't expect me to go easy on you from now on."

" I'll bet on it." Naruto grinned at him before running to the woman. They both disappeared in a leaf shunshin, leaving the young instructor.

" Thank you for giving me a second chance, Naruto." He said to noone with a sad smile. " I won't fail you... and the Sandaime."

* * *

_**With Anko and Kurenai...** _

" So Naruto actually succeeded in removing the curse seal ?" Hiruzen asked behind his table, holding his favorite pipe in his hand. He smirked cheerfully. " Jiraiya is going to be very very mad when he heard this. His ten years old godson just surpassed him in Fuinjutsu."

Several laughs could be heard from the ANBU hidden in the office. They, like Kurenai, were fond of Anko. The boy did them a big favor by removing the cursed mark from her. They respected him more and more now.

" So about this memory you speak of..." Hiruzen took a smoke from his pipe before continue. " The seal gave the user power while corroding their mind so Orochimaru could take over their body later ?"

" Yes Hokage-sama. The seal only work if the user wanted the power from it." Anko said then narrowed her eyes in pure hatred. " I didn't rely on the seal's power and refused to follow him. That was why he sealed my memory and left me behind."

The Hokage closed his eyes in understanding. " You have went through a lot Anko. I'm glad you're finally free." He pulled out an envelope from his sleeve and gave it to her " Give this to Naruto. Since he's not a Genin yet, this A rank mission cannot be recorded."

Anko knew what was inside the envelope, she smiled and accepted it. Kurenai agreed with the Sandaime's decision. The boy just did the impossible. He deserved the reward. Then someone knocked on the door. Hiruzen nodded, an ANBU appeared and opened the door. A shinobi walked in and saluted.

" Hokage-sama, we found four Takigakure ninjas spying on us. We pursuit them to the Forbidden Land and lost sight of them. The ANBUs were asking for permission to enter the land."

" Granted. But do not disturb any citizen living in there. Get the Takigakure ninjas and get out."

" Yes, Hokage-sama." He saluted them once more and left.

" That reminds me, is Naruto going to school today ?" Hiruzen touching his chin as he remembered.

" I don't think so Hokage-sama." Anko scratched her head and continued before he could question her. " I'm sure the brat and his girlfriend will be fine. Actually I'm worried about the enemies. They might not make it out alive."

A few chuckles escaped from their lips. That was so true after all.

* * *

_**Ichiraku Ramen** _

The small ramen shop had become their usual meeting point. Today at noon, when Hinata met with Kurenai. She said that she had something that she wanted to give to Naruto directly. Kurenai then arranged a meeting at their favourite ramen shop after school. She and Hinata came first waiting for Sakura and Naruto. A moment later, a tall elder man with silver hair and beard walked in. Beside him was a young girl with light brown hair and dark eyes, she was wearing a Konoha hitai-ate. Hinata recognized Naruto's henged form but not the other one.

" Hey Hinata." The girl greeted her with a wink. Hinata realized who she was. The girl put a finger on her lips. " Hush now, call me Chihana okay ?"

Then they sat down and ordered their food. Finishing their meal, they moved to a corner with a set of tea. They took their refreshment in silence. After everyone had their first cup, Hinata pulled out a scroll from her jacket and put it in front of the elder man.

" This is the sealing method of the... y-you know." She fidgeted trying not to speak the word, afraid that people might heard them and alarmed the elders.

" Of course." Naruto took the scroll and put it inside his black kimono. " What are you going to do next ?"

" ... Please train me." Hinata looked into the dark eyes of his henge form." I want to become strong, in order to change my clan, to create a place where everyone could choose their own fate."

" ...Before I answer, there are things you need to know first. About what you would face if you join us." He put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands. " I'm not a simple kid, Hinata. Ten years ago, the Yondaime Hokage didn't kill the Kyuubi. He sealed it, using a newborn as the vessel. I am that newborn. That was why the adults hates me. The Sandaime forbid them from speaking of it so the younger generations didn't know. They just followed their parent's order."

" Three years ago Danzo himself attempted to kidnapped me and Sakura. Sakura was a normal citizen girl, but she got his attention when I decided to train her. She almost lost her left arm in order to save me." He once again grimaced at the image. Hinata sent a quick look at the red cloth on Sakura's left elbow... " It was then I realized that power always attract dangers and risks. I asked Sakura to quit, not wanting to endanger her life by being with me... You see the result. So in order to face the dangers that will come to us,  _we_  decided to train in a different way from normal shinobi."

" Ninjas are creature of uncanny. We are not warriors or samurai. We walked along the shadow, struck in the dark and left before the light can reach us. Deception is the art I believe in. Pride and moral codes only bind us."

" Those were the words I told Sakura when she asked me to train her." Sakura nodded confirming it." Knowing all that, do you still want me to train you ? Can you hide your real strength from everyone, even family ? Can you live with lies and trickeries ? Can you live like  _us_  ? More importantly, can you show us the same amount of trust that we put in you ?"

A moment of silence passed through them. Kurenai was shocked. Sakura once told everyone about Naruto's recruiting speech. They thought she was exaggerating it. But if seems they were wrong. Coming from a ten years old... or seven, it was really impressive.

Hinata herself was amazed with her friends. The burden Naruto carried, it was much heavier than her own. Despite the hatred that the villagers had show him, he never gave up. He trained, both body and mind, without them knowing, became stronger and powerful. His philosophy was very similar to that of the Nidaime Hokage. She read about him. He was a decisive and cunning man. He would do anything, not caring about things like morality or rules, even pride, as long as he achieved his goal. Everything for the protection and safety of the village, its citizen and his family.

Sakura was just a normal citizen girl. Almost losing her life, yet she still wanted to go with him. That showed how much she trusted him. Naruto also showed how much he cared for her by asking her to quit in the past. To have someone you could trust your life with, without fearing betrayal, someone to share your ideas.

" Think carefully Hinata." He left his seat, Sakura followed him. " Come to the Forbidden Land tonight if you decided to join us. If not... I will contact you once the seal is done."

He put the money for the meal on the table and went out of the shop. Sakura gave her a slight bow before following him. Kurenai pet her head, telling her to choose wisely and to trust in her decision and in Naruto\s words. She then also left, leaving the Hyuuga girl alone.

Hinata walked home with a troubled mind. She was having a hard time making decision. While she was willing to face her own hardship. She hesitated when she knew what kind of danger Naruto and Sakura have faced. She was afraid that when the time come, she wouldn't be of any help and became a burden. She feared that she would fail them...

As she crossed by the yard, she saw her little sister, Hanabi, resting under the tree she used to train. The girl must had exhaust herself and fell asleep. Hinata took out a piece of cloth and cleaned off the sweat on her sister's face. Hanabi, five years old and she already wanted to be strong. What was she like at five years old ? She was a weak, timid girl without a shred of self-confidence. All she could ever do was watching Naruto from afar, admired him, wanted to like him, to have confidence in herself. It was because of him that she tried her best at training, wanted to be acknowledged, never giving up...

" How could I forget ..." Hinata whispered to herself as realization hit her. " My original wish..."

" Nee-sama ?" Hanabi slowly woke up from her short nap. " You're back..."

" Hanabi-chan, you'll catch a cold sleeping out here." Hinata pet her little sister.

" Nee-sama... Why did you quit being the heir ?"

" Could you keep this a promise between us ?" Hinata asked her. " Promise you will not tell anyone even Oji-sama."

" Yes, I promise. I will not tell anyone."

" Then I will tell you, Hanabi-chan. The reason I quit being the heir, also a promise to you." She hold her hands over Hanabi's cheeks and spoke softly. " I promise that I will change our clan. Make it a better place where everyone could make their own destiny."

" Destiny ? Like the fate that oji-sama always talk about ?" Hanabi seemed confused. It was understandable.

Hinata smiled sadly. " You'll become strong Hanabi, not because it's your fate. But because you wanted to be strong. Never forget that."

Giving her sister a warm hug, Hinata left and went back to her room. She took a bath, put on fresh clothes, brought tea to her father. She stayed with him, gazing at the moon above from the window. Hiashi kept doing his work not saying anything. They don't need words, the present of company was enough. The moon was reaching stars, all shined brighter than ever. She enjoyed the stay. Her mind was as clear as the sky outside. All trouble loss, no doubts, no hesitation. Sometime the most important reason was also the most simple one.

* * *

_**Midnight, Forbidden Land ...** _

" Kanpai !" Many people cheered, downed their cup of sake. " One more !"

" Naruto-kun is so generous. Using the money from his first A-rank mission to celebrate Anko-chan's liberating day! To Naruto !" Said the white cloaked ANBU captain.

" To Naruto !" The ANBUs cheered once more.

" I didn't even see the envelope..." Complained one red haired, swallowing a bitter and cold cup of tea.

" Maa maa, don't be like that otoutou." Kakashi tried to comfort his brother. " It was a good occasion. Have some fun. Here try this sake. It'll make you feel better."

He gave him a bottle just to had it cut cleanly in two parts. The bottom part drop down on the grass. A purple haired ANBU wearing cat mask appeared behind Kakashi with killing intent.

" No drinking before he became Genin." She said in a murderous tone.

" ... I'm sorry Naruto. But you have to settle with tea or water." Kakashi patted his brother's shoulder before joining the rest of the adults.

" I didn't even know about this party... and I have to use my bunshins to serve them all!" He screamed out loud " This is outrageous !"

" Naruto !" Sakura tackled him from behind, pushing him on the ground. She snuggled into him, pressing her face against his cheeks. " Nawuto~ I weavy weavy like yor whiskers."

" What the heck Sakura ?! You reek of sake !" He pushed her away but she still clung tightly to his neck, refused to let go. " Hey ! Which bastard feed alcohol to a ten years old girl ?!"

" Sake for everyone ~ Hey the foxes can drink just fine !" A happy Anko said in a sing song tone. The foxes were licking the wine from a big dish. Several ones could be seen laying still on the grass with four legs up... That answered his question.

" Ah the joy of youth..." Hiruzen puffed out a circle shaped smoke then enjoyed a cup of sake poured by a bunshin. Kurenai sat with him, contently enjoying her own drink.

Naruto used Kawamiri switching place with a bunshin. The clone became Sakura's plushed toy while he sneaked away. When he and Sakura got back, they saw dozen of sake barrels in front of his hideout, brought by the ANBUs. Then he was ordered to make twenty bunshins to help with the preparation. He learned that the sake was bought using his reward from removing Anko's curse. He complained a bit but he did enjoy the party. Everyone was laughing happily. If only he could have a proper drink ...

He sat down on a makeshift bench, watching everyone enjoying the night. It was a happy sight. Brothers and sisters in arms, enjoy a drink together, no age difference and no ranks. They were all shinobi of the Konoha. That much was enough to share a drink.

" For the peace of our village huh ..."

" Naruto-kun." A familiar voice called out to him. He turned back and saw Hinata. So she came.

" Good evening Hinata." He gave her a warm smile. " I'm glad you came. Really."

" So umm... We are having a party celebrating Anko's liberation... or something like that. Feel free to join."

" Actually I have something to tell you." Hinata blushed a bit, looking away from him and played with her fingers.

" Sure we could go somewhere else if you want." He suggested pointing to the noisy background.

" No, here is fine actually." Hinata took several deep breaths and straightened herself. Naruto saw that she was serious, he decided to listen carefully.

" I've always been a weak girl and couldn't decide on anything. I was berated by my family for my weakness. Forced to train and endured pain. When I first met you, I admired your will. Despite failing so many times, you never gave up. So I pushed myself harder, took my training more serious. I wanted to be strong like you. To have just a little bit of your strong will."

" ... When I met the real you and Sakura-san. I was amazed by your strength. You used cruel and harsh words to make me realized my weakness. Sakura encouraged me, guide me, Kurenai-san taught me. Because of you all I saw things differently and decided to change my clan. That might have been the goal and the reason why I wanted to become strong. But... that was not why I decided to join you."

" I've always wanted to be with you, to walk by your side, to be as strong as you and Sakura. It was always my original goal. My one true wish. So please, let me be by your side, Naruto-kun."

She finished with a sincere and beautiful smile. He was stunned, she practically just confessed her affection, asking to be by his side. This somehow gave him a feeling of deja vu. Was this the same with Sakura ? Or was it different ? He couldn't tell. While Sakura and him had an unbroken bond that tested by blood and tears. Hinata saw him as a model, a figure to look up to and ultimately a lover. But what about him, what did he see in her ? She was a kind girl, a good friend and... she was definitely his type. She attracted him ever since the first time they met... That sounded wrong ! He couldn't just decide on a relationship based on that !

**" Stop thinking useless stuffs and take her in already !"**  A big fox roared at his face. He was pulled into his mindscape by the Kyuubi.

" B-but she was so serious about it ! And all I've been thinking about her was... physicals stuffs !"

**" Bah ! If that was true then you wouldn't help her back then. Stop confusing yourself. "**

" I am ?"

**" Get outta here you stupid brat !"**  Kyuubi kicked him out of his mindscape.

He found himself back in reality. Hinata was standing in front of him, waiting for his answer. Then he realized that the adults behind him were all quiet. He turned around to see them looking at him intently, some still holding their cup of sake in mid air. He turned back to Hinata, scratching his cheeks. He took in a deep breath before saying.

" I'm actually not that great and have my own faulty side. But if you don't mind having me and Sakura with you... " He held out his hand. " Then we would love to have you in our small family."

Hinata held onto his hand. Her hand was so soft and small... " I would love to join your family, Naruto-kun."

The adults started cheering and whistling. Then Sakura suddenly appeared and tackled both of them down. Earning another laugh from their elders.

" Hinata~ I wew you would came. I was waiting for zooo long."

Hinata chuckled at her friend's drunken state. " I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I'll make it up to you by playing with you all night."

" Let's way together ! Me you and Nawuto ~" She scratched her face against their cheeks in between. Hinata laughed feeling tickled.

" I'll never let Anko feed her sake ever again." He grumbled as Sakura pulled on his whiskers, laughing heartily.

A strong wind passed by the forest, carrying the red maple leaves. Everyone stopped to see the red leaves fluttered around them under the moonlit night. It was truly a beautiful sight. Springs came bringing cherry blossoms. Summer passed along with the bright sun. Falls went by with the crimson air. Where was Winter to be found ?

" For the future of Konohagakure !" The Sandaime Hokage raised up his cup.

" For the future of Konohagakure !"

**End of Arc 2 - Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under The Crimson Air**

* * *

**Training Stories ~**

_**First sparring match with Hinata.** _

" Alright ! A mock battle is necessary. Use the Juuken and disable me Hinata." Naruto said with confidence. " The best way to make a suitable plan is to know about your fighting style. So don't hold back ! Sakura will be the referee"

" Yes, Naruto-kun." Hinata entered a basic Juuken stance and activated her Byakugan.

_" Hmm that looked a lot like a Chinese_   _style_." He observed her and thought.  _" Thought the only Chinese martial arts I know is Bajiquan... Let's try it."_

Naruto settled into a sideways stance, with his elbows pointing on both side.

" Ready ? Start !" Sakura signalled starting the match.

Hinata took the offensive, she attempted to strike the tenketsus on his arms to disable him quickly. But he swatted her palm away using his elbow then twisted his body to struck at her using the other elbow. She quickly avoided and countered. Naruto once more deflected her strikes and struck her using a quick kick and knee combo. His attacks seems to have shorter range than her Juuken but more flexible at defending. He haven't hit her once but using hard parts of the body like elbows and knees, the power must be destructive. Naruto told her not to hold back, so she decided to use her all. She lunged at him then gathered chakra on her palms.

" Juuken: Hakke Sanjuu ni Shou !" ( Gentle Fist: Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms )

" Ni Shou !" (Two palms) Naruto quickly deflected the first two strikes with his elbow.

" Yon Shou!" (Four palms) One got through his defensive struck on his shoulder. He felt the ache and numb feeling spreading.

" Hak Sho!" (Eight palms) Two struck on his knees. He was barely standing.

" Juuroku Sho!" (Sixteen palms) She repeatedly struck him on the shoulders, arms and thighs. He got hit four times and lost control of his right arms.

" Sanjuu ni Shou!" (Thirty-two palms)

Hinata hit him with her last sixteen palms. Then she stopped, Naruto just stood there unmoving. Sakura moved near to him and poked. He fell backward onto the ground.

" Winner ! Hyuuga Hinata !" Sakura declared before running her chakra palm on Naruto's body, checking his wounds.

" T-That was t-the strongest Taijutsu style I've s-seen." Naruto tried to speak. " I couldn't feel my b-body anymore."

" Oh that was amazing Hime-chan." Anko cheered on her seat, eating her favorite dango. " So young yet you've already mastered the Juuken. Hey pay up Kakashi !"

A grumpy Kakashi put a bill on Anko's hand.

" Thank you, Anko-neesan. My father taught me that style. It was a weaker version of our main techniques."

" If that was the weaker. Ouch ! Opening these chakra points hurt like hell !" Naruto complained as he pumped chakra to reactivate his tenketsu " I don't wanna see the real version. Holy sheet it hurts !"

" You could reopen your tenketsu ?!" Hinata asked in shock. That was not possible even for a Jounin.

" I have massive chakra capacity, on pair with a Kage they said. The point is to have enough control over it." Naruto stretched his limbs. " Alright everything is back to normal. A bit sore though."

" That was amazing Naruto-kun. Nobody ever done that. It usually took more than an hour for the tenketsu reactivate themselves." Hinata told him. He just reversed her clan's sacred techniques within a minute. Even if it was a weaker version, that was no small feat.

" Nobody here is normal." Kakashi and Anko chuckled at that. " So I wanna ask, why using palm strike ?"

" When we strike we let out a stream of our own chakra into the target's body, causing damage to their chakra system or the surrounding organs. Even a light tap could cause massive damage."

" Mmhm... What happen if you replace it with chakra scalpel ?" Naruto gathered chakra at the tip of his finger and condensed them into a purple layer.

" That would cause massive physical damage and bleeding. It could k-kill if struck at certain tenketsu points." She told him the outcome with a bit of hesitation.

" ... Do you want to learn it ?" Naruto spreaded the purple chakra layer over his palm, turning it into a massive chakra blade. " Turning your hands into blade, that is."

" ... Yes. I want to." She answered him clearly.

" Well focusing on chakra control like Sakura-chan then. Hold onto this and channel some chakra on it." Kakashi gave her a piece of chakra paper. She did as he said. The paper wrinkled surprised everyone. " Well well glad to see someone share my chakra nature. We got another Raiton user here."

" Neechan, would your Snake Taijutsu fit with her Juuken techniques ?" Naruto asked the Snake Mistress. " When we were fighting, I noticed some of her moves were a bit too flashy and complex. If shortened and combined with your quick and precise move it would be very dangerous."

" Hmm... You do have a point, Naruto." She turned over to Hinata." How about it Hime-chan ? Just so you know I'm a strict teacher."

" More like sadistic ..." Sakura whispered not letting Anko caught on it.

" If it won't trouble you too much ..." She fidgeted.

" Alright it's decided. I'm going to kidnap you occasionally so be prepared ! And it's not just Taijutsu I'm teaching ~"

Somehow, Naruto felt that he just made a very very big mistake. Only the future could tell.

* * *

**Training Stories ~**

_**Kenjutsu Mistress of Konoha** _

Naruto walked out of his cave and released a big yawn.

" Somebody could throw a poison pill in your mouth, Naruto."

" I would have kill them before that happen." He turned and greeted the new arrival. " Hello Yugao-neechan."

Neko removed her mask and smiled at him. " Good evening, Naruto-kun. Shall we ?"

" Let's."

They moved into a plain near the riverside. When Naruto enrolled in the Academy, he started interacting with her more. She tried to be distant with him but found the cute and wise boy irresistible. He was very well versed in Kenjutsu especially in battoujutsu (The Art of Drawing). When she showed him a move she learned from Gekko Hayate, the instructor assigned to her by the Hokage. Naruto said that the moved was good as a diversion but lack the finishing power.

She was angry at him for degrading her sensei's technique. Naruto tried to explain to her that as an ANBU, she would need stronger move that could finish in one strike or disable the opponent quickly. After a short displayed of his skills in Kenjutsu using her katana, Yugao rethought Naruto's advice. The boy was called a genius by the Hokage and Jiraiya-sama for a reason. He told her the destructive power of a katana when unleashed from it's sheath using a battoujutsu. The power a slash could carry when held with both hands. Despite being a boy, he showed her several ways and stances to held a sword and switching to another stance without disrupting the techniques. She started training with him once a week.

As time went by, Yugao started wearing the katana on her side instead of strapping it on her back. The act seemingly provoked Hayate. He said it didn't suit the style he was teaching her. She shot back saying she was researching her own. When Naruto reached the age of nine, Hayate stopped teaching her. She made her own style with the lessons and infos she got from Hayate and Naruto. At the present, she was a feared Shinobi with the abilities to finished a battle with a single draw. Earned herself the title of Konoha's Kenjutsu Mistress. She still stopped by to practice with Naruto every week. She gave the boy a katana as a gift, so they could spare with each other.

" Say Naruto..." Their blade crossed at each other, sparks flying. " Why did you try so hard to help me back then ?"

" ... You're the first person I met when I came to this world." Naruto lowered his sword." When I opened my eyes in that hospital, I felt like a newborn, a total stranger to this world."

" I just happened to be the one on shift when you awake you know."

" But it's you that I saw, not anyone else. That was enough of a reason for me. I wanted to see you live long. So I helped you."

She smiled behind her sword, not showing it to him. The boy was just simple, yet at the same time adorable to a fault.

* * *

**Author Note:** Sup guys, I had to rewrite this chapter 3 times before posting it. It's kinda hard to write Hinata's feelings and confliction. Hope I didn't do too bad ... And the training stories were just glimpses. And about Yugao, I'm not adding her to the harem or anything. I just wanted to make her stronger and kept her away from Hayate. I don't like him and his flashy Kenjutsu move. Swords are weapon and meant to kill in one swift move. It's not a fan was used to swing around like a dance for entertainment.

.

.


End file.
